


Blame The Theater

by MsBluebell



Series: In The Theater [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because He Has His Manga Intelligence, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Baffles Everyone Else, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Kaiba Seto Is Too Rich For Your Opinion, Leo Akaba's A+ Parenting, Manga & Anime, Not so imaginary friends, Original Dimention, Saving the World, So Is Yuto, Standard Dimention Is Just Full Of Theater Kids, The Rivals Are Having A Worse Time, The YuGiOh Protags Are Having A Bad Time, Theater Nerds Everywhere, Therapy, Tired Parents Save The World, Yoko Sakaki's Unironically Good Parenting, Yu-Gi-Oh! Lore, Yuri Is A Mess, Yuya is Genre Savy, Zarc Is A Walking Disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell
Summary: When Yuya was a kid he had an imaginary friend. He doesn't remember much about his friend, but he remembers one thing. A warning; if you hear there’s someone else out there that looks just like you, run.He's starting to wish he had listened.(Or, the one where the Butterfly Effect is in play, a not-so-imaginary friend messes up their job so hard they accidentally do it better, and Yoko Sakaki's good parenting saves the world.)
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Sakaki Yoko & Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya & Yugo & Yuri & Yuto, Sakaki Yuya & Yuto & Yugo & Yuri & Zarc, Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: In The Theater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782010
Comments: 123
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

When he was smaller, Yuya had an imaginary friend.

That was before his dad disappeared, when he was really, really, small. He has a picture somewhere, a crayon drawing of his imaginary friend, who showed up for a couple of days and only said scary things. Scary like when people tell you scary stories, or tell you that you’ll die if you walk out into the road and get hit by a car.

He was too small to remember a lot of what his imaginary friend said, but one thing has always stuck with him. A warning, like staying out of the road, but weirder because his friend never explained what he meant.

“ _You’re less than half of a soul_.” He remembers the friend he can’t quite picture in his head saying, standing with crossed arms. They were alone, but it doesn’t matter that they were alone because no one else could see his friend. “ _Try not to meet the other parts of you_.”

“I dunno what that is.” A Yuya still young enough to be in the early days of elementary school told his friend. He thinks he was drawing a picture with his crayons at the time, trying to draw Odd-Eyes on blue construction paper because blue was the sky and dragons should fly even if they don’t have wings.

_“I hope you never have to find out_.” His friend said, and Yuya thinks he was sad, because his voice got all low and Yuya ended up dropping his crayon to try to hug his friend. But his friend wasn’t really there, and Yuya couldn’t touch him, so he just ended up hugging the air and his friend ended up laughing in his face. So Yuya got mad at him and said that he was gonna find the other souls anyway just to make his friend mad.

“ _It’s not other souls, you’re all just broken pieces of one soul_.” He thinks his friend had said, laughing now in that way Yuya knew adults did when they think kids just don’t understand. Which only made the younger Yuya puff out his cheeks in frustration and double down on his determination to find the pieces of this “soul” and tap them back together. Or glue them. He had a lot of glue on his crafts table.

“ _I know what you’re thinking_.” His friend laughed at him again, and he thinks his friend tried to ruffle his hair, but his hand wasn’t really there. “ _And I’m telling you, don’t do it. If you never meet them you’ll never know what it’s like to be a complete soul. Then you’ll never have to know what it’s like to be whole, and then separate after_.”

“Is that bad?” Yuya had asked.

“ _It’s one of the worst feelings ever_.” His friend had replied, “ _Take it from someone that’s half a soul, kid. You don’t want that. You can’t be like you were once you meet them. So if you ever find someone that looks like you, run away. Run away as fast as you can_.”

“Why?” Yuya had asked, because little kids always wanna know why they can’t do something.

“ _Because you’ll never be the same_.” His friend said, brutal and honest like those videos about getting hit by cars. “ _It’s an addiction, kid. Like a shot of meth. Once you’ve been together you can’t be apart for long. You’ll get shaky, and scared, and filled with anxiety. Until all you can think about is finding them again, just for a minute. It's the worse, especially when you hate them.”_

“I don’t know what any of that means.” Yuya had started to chew on his stuffed lion’s ear, because that’s a habit he had back then when he was scared or confused. “What’s meth and xiety?”

“ _Ask your mom later_.” His friend had said, “ _Just remember this advice. If you never remember anything else about me than remember this; if you hear there’s someone else out there that looks just like you, run. Run and never even look back. The moment you lock eyes you’re doomed_.”

And then the next day his imaginary friend was gone and Yuya never saw him again. All Yuya had to remember him by was a drawing, a few memories, and the very clear memory of how in trouble all his aunties had gotten into when he asked his mom what meth and xiety was.

At first he’d taken the warning very seriously, it being the last thing his friend had shared before disappearing forever. He’d spent a week or two constantly on the vigilance for people that looked just like him. But as time went on he’d stopped, the memory of that warning fading away as time marched on and he grew up. And why would he remember? It was just a silly made up danger from a silly, made up, friend that he could barely remember.

But standing right here, right now, his red eyes locking with grey orbs etched in a face that otherwise perfectly matches his own, the memory suddenly hits him like a ton of bricks, and all he can think is, ‘ _Oh no I’m doomed_.’

He knows someone has been running around with his face, there've been multiple people who said so, not the least being Yuzu, his friend he trusts so deeply he’d probably believe just about anything from her if he thought she really meant it. But standing there, looking up and seeing his own face staring down, is different. The hair is different, the eyes are different, the expression is grim, but that’s his face. And for a moment all he can do is stand there and stare, because that’s his face on a different person. And unless he has a long lost twin his mom and dad never bothered to tell him about, then maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t ignore the gawking nervousness in his stomach.

And then Sora is knocked on his back, letting out a howl of pain, and Yuya remembers why he’s here.

“Sora!” He rushes to his friend’s side, his wounded friend’s side. What was wrong with his freaky twin? Sora was wounded. He needed to be laying in bed, not being thrown around in a duel. Yuya rushes to the downed boy’s side, “Are you okay, Sora?”

But Sora is already pushing himself up, groaning in pain as he forces himself to sit up. His eyes are pinched, and there’s a wrinkle in his brow, and he’s sweating heavy from the pain. Yuya’s heart twists, and he tries to reach out, wanting to help his friend and promise him that everything will be alright, that he’ll get him right back to the hospital, and the pain will go away. But Sora’s eyes snap open before he can, and he’s shoved away, Sora’s eyes locked onto his...whatever that guy is. “Go away! This doesn’t concern you Yuya!”

“Well it does now!” Yuya insists stubbornly. He’s always been a stubborn, defiant. His mom used to say he’d fight a tank and win with his determination, and he’s only more stubborn knowing that his friend is being stupid and getting himself into fights after he’d basically had a building dropped on him only a few hours ago. “You shouldn’t be dueling in your condition. You should be resting back in the hospital.”

But Sora isn’t even bothering to look at him. His eyes are firmly locked on the duelist that shared Yuya’s face, his green eyes set in a glare so poisonous that it could have melted bones. But his double didn’t even look phased. “That punk! He could’ve beat me but he didn’t! But now...he’ll regret it.”

Sora struggled into a stand, nearly falling over from the effort. But he remained stubbornly standing, ignoring Yuya, who stood with him, ready to catch the shorter boy should he fall down. “Gotta show him...that I’m better than him.”

Clearly, Sora had hit his head when that building was dropped on him, because his priorities were so far out of whack right now that Yuya almost couldn’t believe it. He’s no stranger to pride, he’s seen it in more of his opponents than he can count, and he knows some people just couldn’t stand the thought of being beaten. Yuya wouldn’t lie, he’s no stranger to pride either, he does take a sting when he loses, or when people mock him. And he’s not as okay with the mockery as he’s always pretended to be. But he’s never put his pride above someone else's health. Winning just wasn’t as important to him as making sure everyone in the room was okay. And right now no one in this park is okay. What is _wrong_ with these people? If his mom were here she’d have already started dragging Sora back to the hospital kicking and screaming. Well, she’s not here right now, so he’s just going to have to snap some sense into Sora his way, “No way! You’re done! I’m _not_ letting you go on like this!”

For the first time since he’d gotten here, Sora’s gaze hit him. But his glare hadn’t lessened at all moving from the double to Yuya. Sora was angry, so angry that all logic and reason had left him. And he seemed to have forgotten that Yuya was his friend for a moment, “Back off! I’m staying right here until I beat him.”

Yuya flinched.

Sora must have noticed, because he calmed down just a little bit. “I’m sorry Yuya, but you can’t possibly understand that I have something to prove.”

Did Sora think he was an idiot? Probably. Everyone seemed to think he was an idiot. That’s been made loud and clear to him for a long time now. If they’re not mocking him as the son of a coward then they’re belittling him as a fool. It stings, and he can hear Kyuando from that stupid cram school humiliating him even now. But he’s still stubborn, and he’s still Sora’s friend, and he knows that he’s the one in the right. So he sets his jaw, knowing that he’s going to make Sora realize what a jerk he’s being right now later, “Look Sora, just prove it later. There’ll be a next time.”

“No way.” Sora looks away, fixing his glare back on the double. “There won’t be. In a battle like this there is no next time.”

That’s... _so stupid_.

The only one making this a battle are Sora and the double. This is a needless fight, and no one is getting anything out of it, win or lose. Heck, Sora being stubborn is the only reason there even seems to be a fight. Not that he’s excusing his counterpart for dragging a wounded person into a duel. But the bottom line is that this is a pointless fight that has no stakes and is only hurting people.

“Sora is right.” A tired but firm voice cuts in, and Yuya finds his eyes drawn to his counterpart.

He shouldn’t look into those eyes. Look into the eyes and you’re doomed, that’s the warning he got. And maybe it wouldn’t have been too late if he stayed focused on Sora for a little longer, if he got Sora out of there before he looked again. He hadn’t been directly looking into his double’s eyes, he only saw the color from the sides. But now their eyes are firmly locked on each other, and he can feel it.

‘ _You can’t be like you were before once you meet them_.’ He remembers his maybe-not-so-imaginary friend warning him. And maybe if he didn’t know that he would mistake this pull for something else. But there’s a click in his mind, like a puzzle has finally been set into place, and a whole he didn’t quite know was there is filled. There’s a sudden sense of understanding, but he doesn’t even know _what_ he’s understanding. What he does know is now he’s pushed himself into a problem he’ll never be able to crawl out of.

‘ _Do you feel it too_?’ Yuya found himself thinking. His double’s eyes were set in a fierce glare too, and he had a deep frown. And Yuya feels like his double is focused entirely on him, but he’s not sure. It feels like the whole world has fallen away, leaving only them, but this could be one-sided. His double doesn’t know what he knows. Heck, maybe he doesn’t know what he does and he’s just launching onto a silly childhood memory to explain something that doesn’t have an answer. That’s probably what’s actually happening and he’s deluding himself. Because this isn’t some dumb movie, this is reality. And in the real world spokey things like ghost and fortune telling don’t happen.

But it feels right. He feels like there’s no one else between them right now. He feels like his double’s full attention is on him, even if it could be on Sora.

“But I am merciful.” His double claims, and Yuya feels his heart ease at the words. “I do not wish to fight. So if Sora surrenders this can be settled without any further suffering.”

Maybe it’s just because he’s here that the double is making that offer, but he’s glad that someone is finally willing to listen to him and stop this pointless fight. He’s ready to turn back to Sora and talk him down, get him back to the hospital where he should be recovering from whatever internal injuries he has from a building dropping on him, when his double ruins what he was trying to do by opening his mouth again, “Now put down your duel disk and tell me what I want to know! Or I will be forced to make sure this is the _last_ duel you ever have!”

_Holy shit_.

Yuya isn’t allowed to curse, or else his mom will ground him so hard he won’t even know what dueling is by the time it’s over, but he thinks she’ll forgive him for this one because _that_ escalated quickly. He almost gets whiplash from the sudden swerve. What happened to merciful? “What does _that_ mean?”

His clearly evil twin doesn’t even flinch at the accusing tone Yuya thinks he has right now. And Yuya wants to scream in frustration, because how did this happen? What is even going on anymore? What could Sora possibly know that escalates to _murder_ if he doesn’t spill the beans? Then Yuya decides it doesn’t matter, because there’s no such thing as a good reason to threaten to murderer someone who should be in the hospital right now. So he takes a step in front of Sora, going on the defensive, “What do you mean this’ll be the last duel he ever has?”

But his double only continues to glower at them, not bothering with words.

What is _wrong_ with these people? Between Sora, Shun, and this guy it’s like the whole world has gone crazy. Yuya could suddenly very much believe his evil twin would go around assaulting people and leaving him to take the wrap, because if he’s down to murder than it looks like Sawatari got really lucky. “Listen up! You and Shun have been going after Sora, and it’s gotta stop here and now.”

For the first time since this particular downward spiral of a conversation had started, his counterpart’s expression changes. It’s just for a split second, but his double flinches. He steels his face instantly, like there was never a flaw in his mask, but Yuya doesn’t forget. He saw. And the guilt eats his insides alive, gnawing at him again.

_‘I don’t want to fight you_.’ He realizes, insides knotting tight and heart pounding against his chest. ‘ _And you don’t want to fight me. So please, don’t do this. Don’t be that person_.’

But his counterpart doubles down, “We didn’t start this fight. They did. This wouldn’t have happened if they didn’t attack us and take Ruri.”

Ruri? Who was Ruri? Who the heck was Ruri, and why did they take her? And who is “they”? Some kind of kidnappers? Probably, considering they took someone. And it looks like this double of his thought that Sora knew something about that. Which was insane, because Sora may be annoying sometimes, and pretty abrasive and rude, and kind of a stalker, but he’s, like, thirteen. What kind of kidnappers have a thirteen year old kidnapping other people?

...then again, his double couldn’t be much older than him and he’s down to murder. But, that said, being willing to murder doesn’t mean adults would trust you to kidnap someone. Unless they’re the kind of adults that use other kids to lure kids into the woods or something. But even then, this was totally insane. Even if Sora is involved with some sort of kidnappers, why fight him in the park while he’s wounded? Why didn’t he go to the police?

Something isn’t right here, and it’s frustrating. It’s like he’s missing something _super_ important, like there’s some context they forgot to share. And now he’s left drowning in this sea of miscommunication and misunderstandings. So he tries, he _really_ tries to clear this up, “Ruri?”

Maybe he should have been more clear, because all that happened was his double closing his eyes, looking down and refusing to meet Yuya’s gaze, “Now, if you’re smart, you will leave and let us finish this.”

Why couldn’t he just explain? Yuya has to physically stop himself from yanking his own hair out in frustration. He can’t leave Sora here, and he doesn’t want to leave his double here, and he’s so confused. Why couldn’t anyone just be straight here and explain what was going on! This is the kind of thing that gets people into trouble!

“After all, this is not your battle. And believe me, you don’t want to become a part of it.” His double finishes, and it takes everything in Yuya’s body not to physically throw himself at the other boy and shake him stupid. He looks at his double, and for a moment all he can see is Shun. The guy who hurt his friend, the guy who went around assaulting innocent people. Of course this was his battle! Sora was his friend, one with internal injuries! And...and…

_‘Because you’ll never be the same_.’

_'Shut up_ ,' he tells himself, shaking his head. This isn’t the time. That’s not what’s happening right now. It’s not the time for imagination. This is real. This is a very real and very serious danger, and he can’t focus on silly childhood stories right now.

‘It’s an addiction. Like a shot of meth.’

Shut up.

He looks back up, at his double, and the image of Shun is gone. But still, all he can see is the guy who let him take the fall for his own actions. A guy who helped make innocent people go missing. And somehow Yuya was supposed to believe he was the _good guy_ here? As if.

‘ _Try not to meet the other parts of you_.’

At least there was one thing he and the memory of a friend that didn’t exist agreed on. He wishes he’d never met this jerk.

He steps forward, completely intending to shield Sora now. He really doesn’t want to fight, and he still feels something of a pull towards the other boy, but it’s muted by anger now. Every part of him is burning with protective fury. “I won’t leave! And I won’t let you hurt my friend any more than you already have!”

His double shouldn’t have been so shocked by his declaration. What did he expect? That Yuya was just going to back down and let him wail on a wounded kid after he threatened to murder him and refused to explain why? Especially with his history? No way.

Yuya took another step forward, conviction set, “Which is why I’m joining this duel!”

His double flinched again, face twisting in frustration this time. But Yuya didn’t care anymore. He’d more than given these two a chance to back down, and if he had to pick then he would choose to defend his wounded friend over this dangerous stranger, weird empathy or no. “It’s showtime. And time to put you in your place for messing with Sora! ‘Cause now I’m part of this duel!”

He activates his duel disk as he says this, the light cutting through the dark. He doesn’t look back to see Sora’s expression. He knows Sora probably isn’t happy with him right now. This was a pride thing for the younger boy, but Yuya doesn't care, because no one here had a single lick of sense right now but him.

“ **Battle Royal Mode Engaged**.” The electronic voice announces from his disk, and with a single noise he’s officially part of the match.

He doesn’t waste time worrying about Sora’s reaction, or checking his double’s. He just makes his play before they can protest. It’s too late for them to convince him of anything else, they’ve both had their chance to either back down or explain, and if he’s going to have to be pushed to this then he isn’t going to listen to them prattle on about why he shouldn’t be here. “I’ll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!”

He slaps the cards down maybe a little harder than he should, the disk glowing with life, but he’s honestly so angry at having to be the adult of this situation. He hates being the adult. He’s bad at being an adult. He’s fourteen, of course he is. And he’s not very smart, or always mature, but he’s self-aware enough to realize that as a fourteen year old he’s not smart or mature enough to be making adult decisions. He knows he’s a stupid teenager, and maybe he’s making a stupid teenager move right now, but at least he’s aware of that. And he hates that he’s being put into this position. One where he’s trying to be mature about this and being backed into a corner. Whatever, if they want him to be the adult here then he’ll _be_ the adult here. So, taking a page out of his mom’s book, he acts in the most parent way he can think of, “I’m taking control of this duel starting _now_!”

He plays out the summon, the lights casting their glow all around him, the pendulum swinging to and fro as the summoning completes itself. And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon descends the field like he’s a manifestation of Yuya’s own fury. Roaring loud and true into the sky as he towers behind him. And the sound of that roar fills him with satisfaction.

His sense of victory doesn’t long though, because pain erupts in his heart. It’s a sudden, intense, _burning_ thing. He gasps, clutching at his chest, trying to claw through it and make the painful thrumming stop. He takes a ragged breath, gasping with his mouth, but it just feels knife sharp against his lungs. He doesn’t know what happened. He’s never felt this way summoning his ace before. What…?

He looks up, and his double isn’t hunched over in pain, his expression hasn’t changed, but his hand has moved. His double is doing anything, but Yuya could swear he must have felt something too. He must have. He can feel it, he knows it. His double even looks like he wanted to grab his own chest. The limp hovering over where his heart would be.

‘ _You’re just broken pieces of one soul_.’

Dang, why was he remembering this so clearly now when yesterday he wouldn’t even be able to tell anyone he had an imaginary friend as a kid? Why was he latching on to this _now_?

He had to take a moment to remind himself that this was just his stupid, overactive, imagination. He was seeing what he wanted to see, not what was actually happening. Yeah, the pain was weird, but his double wasn’t reacting to it. Get a hold of yourself, Sakaki Yuya.

He was interrupted from his internal scoldings when Odd-Eyes and the Dark Rebellion started shrieking at each other.

It wasn’t the normal shrieking that comes when they’re summoned, or before they make an attack. No, this sounds almost like the dragons are talking to each other. With pauses between their shrieks, and waiting for each other to respond. And, clearly, Yuya is going crazy. That or the pain is getting to him. And, finally, the shrieking stops, and both dragons roar at the sky, and suddenly there’s an intense wave of power shooting from the dragons in blue and red lights, a sound like electricity filling the air, and Yuya has no clue what’s going on anymore.

There is nothing about this situation he doesn’t hate right now.

He’s tired, and confused, and in pain. And all he wants is to go back home and curl into bed until the aching stops. But he can’t do that, because Sora needs to get back to the hospital, and his double needs to calm the heck down.

He clenches his teeth and peers at his double through the intense light, “Why can’t we just go home?”

He doesn’t know why he asks it, or why he says “we”. His double doesn’t live with him. He doesn’t even really remember the boy’s name…

Yuto.

His name is Yuto. He doesn’t remember where from, but he knows it. He must have heard it from somewhere. Maybe Shun said something? Or maybe the guy introduced himself and Yuya forgot for a bit? He doesn’t know. Maybe he’s making things up again. But for some reason he’s sure it’s Yuto.

Whatever his name is, it doesn’t matter. Nothing has changed in the last five minutes, so that doesn’t change his goal. He’s going to stop this stupid duel right here and now, and then he’s getting Sora to a hospital, and then he’s probably calling the police or something on maybe-Yuto. “Odd-Eyes, let’s put you to good use! It’s time for you to charge in and take out Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon with all your power!”

His dragon doesn’t protest, Yuya didn’t know why he expected him to. Duel monsters always attack on command. But for some reason he expected hesitance after that little “talking” move. Maybe he’s the one that hit his head today. He’s clearly been thrown off his rocker.

Whatever the case, Odd-Eyes does charge forward, and with a mighty leap and a sweep of his tail he starts his battle with Dark Rebellion. Both dragons fight, neither giving an inch as they swipe and headbutt, parrying blows and dodging each other’s attacks as they circled the area, trying to battle out their dominance despite being on seemingly even ground with their shared level of attack points.

It’s weird...even though Yuya has always had some sort of...mental block or something when it came to letting Odd-Eyes being destroyed, some psychological something going on in his head to make him feel agonized by the loss, he actually did mean for Odd-Eyes to go out dragging Dark Rebellion with him, secure in the knowledge that the dragon would still be in his extra deck even if it die-...was destroyed.

Whatever was going on, it gave Yuto enough time to act, “You never saw this coming! I activate the trap card Phantom Fog Blade! Your attack is stopped!”

A giant sword made of purplish and blue fog shot through the air, pushing its way between the dragons. Then Odd-Eyes flew through Dark Rebellion, his attack completely missing just like Yuto said. Then his doubled continued as his dragon returned to his side, voice confident, “And as long as this blade is out, your dragon can no longer attack, so Odd-Eyes is powerless!”

Oh, so _that’s_ how he wanted to play. He was going to drag this dual out? Fine. Whatever. Yuya still wasn’t letting him anywhere _near_ Sora.

A job that would be easier if Sora wasn’t rushing forward like he was ready to bomb rush their opponent with his itty bitty, wounded, body. “You sneak! You knew that by taking the attack you’d be able to summon a better monster!”

He took another step forward, glare back on the dark duelist, less loud but just as angry, “But that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t use that Overlay Unit to take me down when you could’ve. Unless...”

Yuya knew the look on Sora’s face. He’d never seen it on Sora’s face in particular, but he knew the look. That dangerous narrowing of eyes, that snarl, the slow step forwards. He’s seen Gongenzaka level that look at more than a few childhood bullies, he’s seen his mom give that look. He’s even been on the receiving end of that look from more than a few kids wanting to take down the coward's son. Sora is ready to go for the _throat_. “...you’re holding yourself back and toying around with me! Well there’s no greater insult than that!”

Yuya frowns, wondering if that’s the case. He has no idea what Yuto’s plan is, other than the fact he wants information on “Ruri” and is willing to attack wounded kids to get it. Maybe he is toying with Sora. He doesn’t know, he can’t figure out what Yuto’s game is outside of 'beat up Sora, find Ruri.'

There’s a spark in his head, a bit of memory. Ruri...Ruri...Shun...Ruri...Yuzu…

Oh, wait, Ruri was Shun’s sister or something, right? Wasn't that what Yuzu said? So his double was looking for his friend’s sister? In that case he probably did want to drag this out to get information he thinks Sora has, for whatever good that does. Although there’s a part of him that thinks it just doesn’t feel right, that insists that Yuto has a plan. It’s that same part that’s clinging to that childhood warning. The same part that _insists_ he has some kind of connection to this guy.

His heart pounds. It’s still aching with a sense of familiarity. A part of him almost wants to believe. It would be easier at this point. The rage is starting to settle, all against his will, and he’s slowly but surely losing his will to fight this guy. He’s...tired. He’s really tired. And there’s still that irrational part of him that just wants to go up to his opponent and drag him home so they could go to sleep. And now he’s irritated again because, no, you don’t take strangers that assaulted your friends home for sleepovers. And the conflict is whirling in his brain, his head fighting his heart in a fierce battle with no victor in sight.

Whatever, Yuya has run out of patience a long time ago. He’ll just finish this now and then he can yell at Yuto when they get home for starting this mess in the first place. “You might be taking it easy, but not me!”

His double looks away from Sora, and they’re locked on each other again. He can almost feel the restrained frustration from his double’s side, but however angry and out of sorts he is, Yuya is far, far, worse right now. So he holds out his hand, ready to end this, “I activate Timegazer Magician’s Pendulum Ability! I’m rewinding time so it’s as if your trap never activated in the first place!”

The sword rescinds, and the trap folds over. Yuto looks down, the frustration clearer than ever, and then he immediately turns back on Yuya, “I play a new trap! Booby Trap E! It mimics the effect of my Phantom Fog Blade.”

Mom and dad never got around to having other kids, so Yuya has been an only child all his life. He’s heard from other kids that siblings can be annoying, though, and they always fight. And he’s seen enough movies to determine that this was a very true statement. But, either way, Yuya has never been in a position to feel the anger and frustration for himself, he’s only acted as an outside observer. Maybe a sympathetic one, but outside nonetheless.

Right here, right now, with Yuto pulling this, Yuya finally thinks he understands. Because this was the ultimate ping-pong nonsense move that completely destroyed what he was trying to do. Jerk. If this is what having a brother is like, then Yuya is glad he’s an only child!

...did he seriously compare Yuto to being his brother? He really is losing it. These mental gymnastics he’s doing is getting to his head. He needs to hurry up and get out of here. Which he can’t do because Yuto was being a jerk and not letting him attack and end this. “In that case...I end my turn.”

“End your turn!” Sora’s outraged voice shouted, suddenly in his ear. Yuya felt himself be shoved to the side, having to catch himself before he hit the ground as Sora drilled into him, “You’re completely useless!”

“Hey…” That wasn’t fair. Yuya was here helping him out, not the other way around. He was just trying to help Sora not _die_. Speaking of which, he wasn’t looking too good. He really wished the guy would just...sit down and take a break or something.

But, no, Sora wasn’t about to take a break, “If you really want to help, stop trying to help!”

“What’s up with you?” Yuya feels more than justified asking, because what kind of person acts like this when their insides have been crushed and they’re being attacked? He knows Sora’s pride is on the line here, but he’d be forgiven all things considered. If anything Yuto is the one that doesn’t walk away clean for something like this no matter how things go. So Sora’s aggressive and jerkish attitude really isn’t justified right now. “Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?”

Sora didn’t bother to answer, he just glared back at Yuto like he wanted to personally go over there and eat the guy.

“I wanna know…” He crosses his arms, because now he’s starting to maybe see something a little off with his friend that maybe wasn’t as much about his wounded pride as he thought. Actually… “You were acting the same way when you dueled Shun. Why are you acting like this?”

He hopes he sounds as disappointed as he feels. He’s trying to copy his mom’s tone from when he disappoints her, which was a tone she mastered and was the _worst_ weapon she could possibly ever use against him. “You gotta tell me what’s going on! I’m your friend, be honest with me.”

He takes a step towards Sora, throwing up his hands in a show of surrender, trying to pacify his friend’s rage and reason with him, “Yuzu told me about Shun’s sister. I think they think you know where she is.”

Yuto gasped from where he stood on the park stage, but Yuya fought to keep his eyes on Sora. But even without looking he could feel threads of shock and bleeding mixes of hope leak into his head, his brain filling in the gaps for what he thinks Yuto is feeling. His fingers twitch, anxiety building as the mix of worry and the tenseness of the situation changes into something else.

“What?” Sora glares back over to him, “Yuzu said that?”

Of course she did. Why _wouldn’t_ she share that when it was invaluable to understanding what the heck was going on right now and why they were being dragged into this mess. “That’s right. She said that she heard it from...Yuto.”

His brain relaxes a bit as he realizes where he got the name from. Right, he got it from Yuzu. Not some weird soul bond. Right, okay. He turned back to his double, much more secure now, “You’re Yuto, right? So spill! Is it all true? Is that what this is about?”

Yuto’s eyes slid shut, and he sounded very regretful as he answered, “It is.”

So they really _could_ have avoided all of this if Yuto had taken the whole minute or so it would have taken to explain! But Yuya didn’t have the heart to call Yuto out on it. Not with that face he was making. It made his own heart clench in sympathy. And he found himself easing up on the guy. There was still no good excuse for attacking people, especially Sora, but people did stupid stuff when their friends are in danger, right?

...like not call the police. Or his mom. Shoot, mom was going to be so mad he was late. He’d been so caught up in this duel that he forgot to keep track of time. He takes a moment to glance down at his duel disk’s notices, only to see the time and the multiple missed calls. He flinched. He would have to deal with that later, but for now he needs to keep his priorities straight. He needs to be the adult of the situation and make sure that everything is talked through and no one tries to beat people out of information anymore. “Okay then...so why do you think Sora is mixed up in all of this? What does he have to do with you saving Shun’s sister?”

But it seemed like Yuto was done answering his questions, because he kept his lips sealed tight, his grey eyes staring holes into Yuya. The dueltainer bit back his regrowing frustration, trying to focus on being calm again so they could get somewhere. He really wished he had some help right now, and that he wasn’t the only one here trying to reason with these people. Clearly, Yuto felt he was doing Yuya a favor or something not saying anything, but really he wasn’t helping at all. “Why won’t you answer me?”

Grey eyes didn’t even blink.

Geez, he felt like that therapist he saw back when dad first disappeared. Well, he wasn’t a therapist! He was the parent friend right now and he was running out of patience! “Say something!”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Yuto that decided to say something. It was Sora, who let out a mocking laugh, pulling out a gross lollipop from his pockets and smugly chewing at it, “I’ll tell you why he won’t talk! Because then he’d have to admit out loud how he’s part of the losing team.”

... _what_ …

“Losing team?” Yuya’s eyes went wide, landing on his chuckling friend. Sora looked...manic. Those were not the eyes of someone sane. And Yuya didn’t know what was happening, but it was starting to look like, maybe, Sora was going a _little_ too far with mocking Yuto.

“They’re toothless!” Sora mocked, gleefully chewing at that candy, eyes looked on a silently steaming Yuto, who barely repressed his anger as the younger duelist spoke. “But if he won’t talk, I will…”

_Oh god_ , Sora, what are you doing? You don’t joke about this kind of stuff. Mocking someone for their friend being kidnapped is not cool. Don’t do it…

But all Sora did was drop that lollipop, voice vicious as he spoke, “When my people put their foot down and gained control of the XYZ Dimension, they all fled like **rats** on a sinking ship.”

...Excuse his language, but what the _fuck_?

“XYZ Dimension?” He asked, disbelieving. Because that sounded even more made up than his childhood friend warning him of a supernatural, addictive, soul bond he would have with people who looked like him.

“Enough!” Yuto snapped from on stage, temper finally giving out from the blatant mocking. Yuya doesn’t even blame him, this whole night has just been one frustration after another, and now Sora is mocking him. And all Yuya could do was stare at the youngest duelist and wonder if this was really happening. He knew Sora could be mean, mocking, but most of that was at least well intended honesty. And even then, Sora had never gone this far. “You know not of what you speak, Sora.”

Yuya couldn’t even defend Sora here.

“We never fled our home!” Yuto defended, glare intensifying as he spoke, “We left so we could fight another day against those from your Fusion Dimension!”

...Yuya was so lost right now.

No, really. He was lost. He was lost in anger, and frustration, and confusion, and worry. He was lost in dozens of different emotions, and dozens of different theories that suddenly whirled around his head at the words, because had Yuto really just _agreed_ with Sora? What was going _on_? He didn’t know, and his head was starting to pound painfully against his skull. A migraine was forming, and his anxiety was building more and more as he realized that he had rapidly lost control of this situation. And, against his wishes, his head was starting to agree with the part of his heart that wanted to take Yuto’s side, because Sora was really starting to not look very innocent here. That didn’t mean Yuto was, but against his better judgement his bias was starting to shift to Yuto. Because maybe this was all crazy talk, but Yuto was somehow not being as much of a jerk as Sora right now.

“There’s a Fusion Dimension.” His mouth ran ahead of him, trying to piece together what happened, “...and an XYZ Dimension...and you’re bouncing between them?”

Sora pointed forward, not bothering to glance his way even as he answered the question, “Sorta, but for this guy and his pal it was more like running instead of bouncing, because they hightailed it out of their dimension when we came calling.”

...oh god, were they insane or did Yuya somehow miss that dimensional travel was a thing now? This was crazy, this sounded made up! But Yuto didn’t look or sound like the joking kind of guy, and Sora was being almost deadly serious right now. Yuya doesn’t even know what to say. “You really attacked them?”

“That’s right!” Sora announced proudly, fists clenching white knuckled at his side, “You should have seen them when my crew and I took the battle to them! And in that battle we were victorious just like I’ll be in this duel!”

Sora stepped forward, a new confidence taking over, “You see, it’s my destiny to conquer!”

Softly, but with feeling, Yuya feels justified responding with a, “Sora, what the _fuuuuuuuck_?”

But Sora isn’t done, “After all, back at Duel Academy, I was selected as top in my class. And since I was, I was chosen for a special mission too! A mission I won’t fail!”

And then Sora finally made his move, activating the face down card Yuya had completely forgotten about during his time trying to defend an apparently tiny sociopath. The red eyed duelist could do nothing but watch as Designer Frightfur glowed, summoning Edge Imp Tomahawk from the grave. Then he activated Edge Imp Frightfuloid’s special ability from his grave, somehow coming out of this with a fusion combo with the three monsters he now had on the field, mocking Yuto the whole time.

But before his fusion could even finish, Sora’s duel disk crashed or something. It beeped loudly, a glowing red light shining from it as the blue haired boy glanced down in confusion. Then he was struggling with it, shouting as the light grew brighter and brighter, “You can’t take me away now!”

“What?” Yuya knows, absolutely knows, he’s justified in being very confused!

“Quiet!” Sora snapped back. Then he turned back to his glowing disk, speaking into it like he had the phone activated, clearly hoping someone would answer. But it was no good, and before Yuya could even really process what was happening Sora was gone. Gone with a flash of blue light, nothing left behind. Like he’d never been there at all.

“...Sora?” He asked, still in shock over the sudden turn. Because what just happened? He turned back to his dark double, because he seemed to have all the answers here, “Yuto! Where is he?”

Yuto stared at the spot Sora once stood, not even the discarded candy left behind. The dark duelist blinked, shaking his head in disappointment, “Sora returned to the Fusion Dimension. His home.”

“His home?” Yuya wants to believe it, he really does. But then he remembers what that would mean, because apparently the Fusion Dimension are the bad guys? He doesn’t know, and he’s starting to get sick with worry.

“Correct.” Yuto nods. He hasn’t lost his intense look, but he’s not standing really aggressive anymore either. He still looks ready to fight, though, but Yuya can tell his heart really, really, isn’t in it with Sora gone. “Just like me, he comes from another world.”

And, okay, maybe if the whole conversation that just happened hadn’t played out the way it did, Yuya would be a little more skeptical of that sentence. Heck, he was still skeptical. But at this point all he wanted was the truth. His throat was thick with worry, this whole night’s stress hitting him all at once. And, suddenly, he just didn’t have the energy to even be angry with Yuto anymore.

Maybe, in another world, he would have been angry. In a world where he wasn’t fighting himself so much, or he wasn’t so confused, or his heart wasn’t so heavy. In a world where he wasn’t battling himself every second since he got here. But that’s not this world. This world, he’s tired, and his legs give out and he sits right there on the hard concrete, more exhausted than he thinks he’s ever been. He wants to go home. He wants to curl into bed and forget tonight ever happened. He wants to wake up tomorrow and have his biggest problem be his next match in the tournament. But he can’t, because Sora is gone, and he’s wounded, and Yuto is standing here, and there’s a girl missing, and despite himself Yuya just can’t ignore that. “...okay…”

Yuto flinches back at this, face falling in surprise for a moment, “Okay?”

“You, apparently, are from another dimension.” Yuya feels so stupid saying this, but he’s too tired to fight. And he’s kind of a pacifist to begin with. He doesn’t want to fight if he doesn’t have to. He never wants to fight anyone. Dueling for fun? Yeah! Dueling in self defense? Of course. But he never wants to really fight if he doesn’t have to. “And Sora said he was from another dimension. And it sounds...crazy, but you both seem to think it. And I just saw him disappear. And, maybe I’m really, really, tired, but I’m starting to have a pretty open mind right now. So you better tell me the truth, and I mean actually tell me this time.”

Yuto’s face regains it’s grim look, but he’s...eased off somehow. He’s lost all his aggression, and Yuya somehow knows this fight is over despite that serious face. He just crosses his arms, “I’ve told you everything.”

Then why the heck did nothing make sense?

“Treat me like I’m an idiot.” Yuya sighs, because that’s apparently the only way he was getting any actual answers tonight. And he hates that those words even leave his mouth, but he’s just too exhausted for wordplay, and he still hasn’t even talked to the others about Sora, or called his mom for that matter. He hopes she doesn’t show up. Did she have GPS tracking on his duel disk? He never asked her, and he isn’t sure whether or not it’s something she would do. She values his independence and privacy, but she also values knocking potential kidnappers in the teeth with her motorcycle.

Yuto doesn’t mock him, at least. Instead he just stares down at Yuya from above, dropping his hands to his side. Dark Rebellion is still hovering over him, it’s eyes shining down on him like it’s observing Yuya. It would make him nervous if it wasn’t so...oddly calming. Not the effect he’d expect of such a scary looking dragon, but that’s apparently what’s happening now. “In the Fusion Dimension there’s a school called Duel Academia. That’s where Sora is from, and that is where he has returned.”

“Right. Right.” Yuya nods along, then, reluctantly, he asks the question really gnawing at his mind, “And they’re...the bad guys?”

Yuto’s brows sink, and his jaw tightens. His fists clenched tightly, enough to shake by his side. “It’s a school that teaches its members to duel. And not in a good way. They train duel warriors there.”

“Duel warriors?” It was crazy, absolutely insane. It went against absolutely everything Yuya had ever believed in, everything he believes. It’s mind boggling. It’s insane. What kind of person even thinks of something like…

‘ _I was made to conquer_!’

And it fit absolutely everything Sora and Yuto were talking about not ten minutes ago. But, still, Yuya can’t find it in his heart to believe it. He doesn’t want to believe it. “But...that’s...Sora is younger than I am…”

Yuto’s hands are still shaking, and above him his dragon curls almost like it’s ready to circle around the dark duelist. Beside him Odd-Eyes dips his head, a low growl leaving his throat. Yuya wants to reach out and pet the dragon, but he just can’t find the energy right now. He’s too burned out.

“They attacked my home without mercy.” Yuto’s voice is one step above cracking. “They destroyed everything.”

Is there anything Yuya can say to that? Real or not, Yuto believes what he’s saying. And maybe it’s true. Maybe even if the dimension thing isn’t real and Yuto still faced some kind of terrible loss like that. Though Sora’s confirmation made things watery.

He can’t even believe he’s considering this.

The young duelist glances upwards, his red eyes landing on Yuto’s lingering form. His double hasn’t moved at all since his confession, and Yuya hasn’t either. He’s not even sure why they’re still here. Sora is gone, and they’ve got no reason to fight anymore. Neither of them even want to fight anymore, and there’s nothing left to gain from either side. But they’re still here, still locked in the duel.

Yuya sighs, deactivating his duel disk. Odd-Eyes disappears from his side, and Dark Rebellion shatters around Yuto in breaks of light. Yuto’s gaze jerks up, meeting Yuya’s again, wide with shock. They shouldn’t be; what else did he expect?

“There’s no reason to keep going if your heart’s not in it.” Yuya stands again, brushing his knees with his hands, “Mine isn’t.”

“It isn’t in my nature to fight.” Yuto claimed. It’s one of the first things he’s said that truly resonates with Yuya and makes it easier to see him as anything but the well-intended bad guy. It’s also something they have in common. A thing they share besides their face, the starting grounds for understanding each other. And it’s...good. This is good. Because there’s still a tug in him that is being...weird for Yuto right now.

‘ _If you never meet them you’ll never know what it’s like to be a complete soul_.’

A thick and awkward silence falls over them, and he’s suddenly not really sure where to go from here. Yuya wishes his overactive imagination would stop, because it’s not helping him at all. And it’s only becoming worse now that he’s starting to give the idea that Sora and Yuto are from another dimension of all things the benefit of the doubt. Because if that can be real then why couldn’t he and Yuto have some kind of crazy bond an imaginary friend warned him about years and years ago? Stupid logic, he knows. But what do you do after you’ve fought a near stranger that shares your face in a park and large chunks of his tragic backstory are dragged out into the open by sheer need for explanation?

Yuto filled the silence again, saving Yuya from his own thoughts, “I know that it’s hard for you to believe me, but it’s true.”

“It’s a bit...yeah.” Yuya nods, because it’s a bit yeah. “No offence, but that’s a crazy story. Like something from a Sci-Fi movie.”

“Trust me, I wish that it wasn’t true.” Yuto stated gravely, “But I was there, I saw it happen. There’s more fighting happening right now, Yuya. Much more.”

Oh, this couldn’t be good.

“There are much more places beyond this world.” Yuto finished his way too freaky declaration.

“What? Like more dimensions?” Yuya was having trouble wrapping his head around this. He was never good at sciences. Art, dueling, history, gymnastics, computers. That’s the stuff he was good at. That’s the stuff he could wrap his head around easy. But this was starting to get into some seriously sciencey sounding stuff. Like, physics or something. He’s terrible at physics. “Okay, wait a second. There’s Fusion and XYZs…and there are more?”

“Yes.” Yuto nodded, and somehow Yuya’s headache didn’t ease up. “There’s a Synchro Dimension too, and it has its own warriors.”

Yuya wondered, for just a second, if his mom would believe him if he told her that the reason he came home late and missed all her calls was because he was helping a dimension hopping refugee out by being something kinda like a therapist. Or vent puppet. He’s not sure why else Yuto is just giving him all this information so readily, other than maybe Yuto feels like he owes Yuya an explanation after everything that’s happened tonight. At least a little of it has to be the venting though, there’s no way it’s not.

“Believe me Yuya, I know this must come as a shock.” Yuto looked down, closing his eyes, “But the truth is often shocking.”

“But what about here?” Yuya pointed towards the ground, a bead of sweat starting to form on his face. Gosh, this was a lot to take in, and he didn’t like the sudden spike of anxiety he was getting. “How does this world factor into all this?”

“Well this world…” Yuto opens his eyes again, meeting Yuya’s eyes again, “...has become known as the Standard Dimension.”

“Standard?” Yuya doesn’t even know what that means. What’s standard about this place? What makes this standard? How does something become standard in this situation?

“Yes.” Yuto answered, probably very patiently. “This dimension is the core the others evolve around.”

_What the heeeeeeeeck_?

Yuya needed a minute to process that. “Okay, so, let me get this straight. There are four dimensions so far, and they’re all fighting each other.”

Grey eyes slipped closed, and Yuto grimaced again.

“But why?” Yuya couldn’t wrap his head around it. It’s not like he’s never heard of a war. He has opened up a textbook and gone to classes before. But those wars were here. They were in this dimension. And they usually happened because of really complicated neighborly stuff and trying to figure out resources and such. But the dimensions sound like they have nothing to do with each other, like they’ve got no reason to fight. Unless this was some kind of conquest situation, and Yuya really, really, hoped it wasn’t. “Why would they wanna do this? You’re throwing a lot of crazy info my way, and I just can’t believe people are dueling to destroy each other like that.”

Yuto looked startled by that. Yuya wishes he could crawl into the other boy’s head or something, because he really just doesn’t know why Yuto is surprised by anything Yuya says at this point. It feels like he’s just the only one speaking common sense in a world that’s suddenly gone bananas. “Dueling is supposed to be fun.”

Whatever he was going to say next died in his mouth, because the look on Yuto’s face became downright heartbreaking. It hurt to look at, especially after he’d spent this whole confrontation keeping that cool rebel edge. But now? Now he just looked like a scared kid. A sad, scared, kid in ratty clothes, lost in a world he didn’t know. Now Yuya’s whole stomach felt hollow and emptied. He hates this, and he hates how easily he’s believing this guy, and he hates how weirdly protective he’s becoming for this guy he’s known for all of an hour.

Where was Yuto even sleeping at night?

He wishes he hadn’t wondered that, because now he’s fixated on it. Looking over the darker duelist, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he should get checked up at the hospital too. He hopes Sora is getting checked up, possibly maybe-evil aside, he’s pretty sure that he’s maybe safe if he’s home. He hopes. But does Yuto need to get checked up? He looks fine, but then again he’s been running around probably homeless for a while.

Not that he’s entirely sure Yuto could afford to go to the hospital. He’s not part of any duel school, or even a championship, so he’s probably not automatically covered like Sora.

If he’s really a refugee from another dimension then he should probably go to a doctor.

“Hey.” Yuya tries to figure out what he wants to say, but he’s drawing a blank. This is...all really too much. Asking if Yuto is okay seems like a dumb question, because how the heck would he be okay right now? So maybe he should be...reassuring? Show the guy that there were no hard feelings? “I’m not sorry for rushing into that duel with you, but I am sorry I kinda went in thinking you were a jerk just because you were attacking a wounded kid and being cagey about why.”

Grey eyes widened almost comically, and Yuto let out a startled laugh of all things. It was short, it was loud, and it was just the one sound, but it was a _laugh_. And if that’s not a win then Yuya doesn’t know what is. A smile spreads across his face, and he doesn’t know how to explain the way he suddenly feels so much better than before. Maybe Yuto’s laughs, short as they were, are infectious? Maybe they’re infectious because they’re so short? Either way, Yuya is suddenly feeling leagues better than he was. So he points at his double, accusing, “Yuto! Did I just manage to get you to _laugh_?”

“No.” Yuto’s voice is flat.

“I did!” Yuya smiles wider, teasing now. Why does it feel so good to tease this guy? It’s almost like they’re old friends rather than two strangers. Gosh, he must seem so weird to this guy right now. But he just couldn’t help himself, he loved making people smile, and Yuto sure sounded like he needed it. “You laughed! I _win_!”

Yuto crosses his arms over his chest, quirking a brow, “Oh? How so?”

“Because that’s my whole reason for dueling.” Yuya wages a finger at him, good mood boosting his energy again, “If I got a smile out of you, then I must be the winner.”

“And what if I had ended up winning the duel?” Yuto must be humoring him. It’s nice, because most people don’t usually humor him anymore. The kids at You Show do, and his mom does, and sometimes Gongenzaka and Yuzu, but it’s nice to have someone else listen for once.

“Then I win anyway.” Yuya insists, and it’s only half a lie. He doesn’t like losing. He’s got his pride, and he wants to win. But so long as it’s not a serious situation, and he doesn’t have something to lose from failing, that’ll always come second to making people happy. “Because I got you to laugh. How could that _not_ be a win?”

Yuto’s face goes soft, and Yuya feels a wave of sudden fondness so strong that he’s almost thrown off. He can’t explain these mixed emotions just junting this way and that; one moment unspeakably angry and now endlessly happy. He’s getting whiplash from it. Still, he appreciates the warmth that spreads through him with the feeling. It feels nice to be relaxed, at ease.

Red eyes flicker over his double. Yuto looks much more welcoming now, without the glare and the scolding. Even with the spikey accessories and dark anti-hero looking getup. He’s just standing there now, still with that fond look on his face, all relaxed. Yuya can’t help but wonder if this was Yuto’s real face under all that dark mystery. It’s strikingly different from how he looked at Sora anyway.

~~He hoped Sora was okay.~~

What was Yuto still doing here anyway? Sora was gone. So what was going on? Why were they both still here?

Yuto stiffens suddenly, and the anxiety creeps back inside of Yuya. His counterpart looks away, jaw clicking shut. He physically turns away, facing off to the side and frowning at the distance, “You shouldn’t get involved in all of this Yuya. Go home.”

Go home? After all of that? How was he supposed to just go home after everything that had happened? What was he supposed to do? Just leave and go home? Pretend nothing happened?

Sora was his friend, his friend who was a maybe spy and maybe trying to invade people and maybe insane. His friend that had stayed in his house and ate his food, his friend who had stalked him relentlessly and inserted himself into Yuya’s life...and okay...yeah, maybe Sora is insane. That would explain the stalking. And if Sora was some kind of kidnapping invader then why stalk him?

“I don’t think that’s an option.” Yuya tells his counterpart, scratching his cheek, “I think...it’s too late for that.”

There’s a pinch in his heart as he says that, and he’s pretty sure that this isn’t from him. It can't be, because he's too busy being staring down at himself and wondering what Sora had wanted with him to feel this wave of overwhelming protectiveness and anger. He glances back up, hopefully subtly, and fixates on the angry glare that's returned to Yuto's face. The same one he'd been fixing on Sora all night, only now it was fixated into the empty distance. 

...okay, maybe, and this is a big maybe, but _maybe_ he should probably consider that _maybe_ there was something to this bond thing. He’s been through acceptance and denial and skepticism, so he might as well just decide right here on acceptance because he doesn’t have a better excuse and he's already been all over the place trying to justify whatever is going on tonight.

And if he’s going to let himself believe this, and he felt _really_ stupid letting himself even consider it, than he might as well believe in the foggy details he remembered, and that meant helping Yuto. Because he’s doomed otherwise. And because for all that Yuto has been an uncooperative jerk who clearly doesn’t know how to communicate, Yuya is starting to get why he’s like that, and he’s starting to see that he’s not all like that, and Yuya’s heart is just too soft and mushy. He probably gets it from his mom; she’s never seen a stray she didn’t want to adopt. Sora was proof enough of that.

He opens his mouth, ready to say... _something_ , but that plan of maybe offering him a place to stay? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what’s supposed to happen now at all. What he does know is that he didn’t get a chance to make an offer because suddenly lights are exploding all around them, and there’s a loud roaring in his ears, and the next thing he knows there’s a fancy motorcycle skidding across the concrete.

“Hey!” The ride calls out, taking off his helmet, and Yuya is greeted with another face just like his own, this time with blue eyes locked on Yuto in particular. There’s an adrenaline rush of triumph and excitement, followed by righteous fury as the stranger points accusingly at the dark counterpart and announces, “You’re the guy I’ve been looking for!”

‘ _Oh no_ ’, is all Yuya can think as things very, very, quickly go off the rails, ‘ _I should have listened and run while I had the chance_.’


	2. Chapter 2

The one thing Yoko had always feared was that she’d become a bad mother.  
  
It’s not an unfounded fear for her. She doesn’t exactly have a clean record, and even though she’d never actually be caught and charged as Shooting Star Yoko, people knew her. They knew her face, and they knew her reputation. You can’t be the tried and true Queen of the Sirens without infamy. Back then she hadn’t cared, the idea of being a mother, or being married to a good man and having a good home and pets and ideal life was nothing but a dream to her, one burned out by the circumstances and missed opportunities that lead her to the life she’d lived as queen of the highway. She’d dug her grave, she’d made her name, she’d burned every bridge she could take to a good life because she hadn’t known what else to do, and she was young and stupid and a gang seemed like the only family she’d ever need. 

She wasn’t wrong, either. Her girls were a damn good family. Leagues better than where she’d come from. With her father that only found love in a bottle, and her mother who left her in that broken house with that broken man without ever looking back, and her failed relationship with her siblings that loved each other but never her. It was fine, she didn’t need them. All she needed was just a group of runaways and other ladies from bad homes or bad relationships. Or gals from homes that were just fine but whose grit had pulled broken women into their orbit and created something better, something _good_ .  
  
‘ _I always thought women should help other women_.’ She remembers one of her older gals saying when their group first started to realize what was happening. Yoko can still vividly remember that conversation with the girls, sitting around under the parking deck everyone avoided, one of her toughest allies cracking her knuckles and leaning back against a concrete pillar, face obscured by a mask, biceps strong and showing off the hard earned muscles. Tidus was a gal with too many loud opinions and too short a temper not to end up in jail a time or two. ‘ _We’re at a disadvantage, and if we don’t help each other then no one else will._ ’

 _‘Other women can be shit too_.’ She remembers saying, because she knew that first hand. She wouldn’t be half as bad off if her mother had bothered loving her. But there was no room for Yoko in her mother’s life. There was no room for either of her oldest children, really. The twins who got her stuck with a man she detested. So mom packed up the broken pieces of her heart one day and got the one child she did care about and left the two she didn’t.  
  
 _‘I know_.’ Tidus nodded with the tired look of a woman that’s had too much time spent with bad luck and not enough time with anything else, _‘Even more reason we should help other women._ ’  
  
And that had been that. Her life of a clean record had gone, and the sometimes runaway girl named Yoko had become queen. She crowned herself with grease stains and motor oil, with the upturned earth and dust, with burned rubber and a helmet that weighed heavy on her head. She threw her dreams of a nice house with scented candles and fluffy pillows to the wind in the name of her new creed. A creed that women help other women, and as long as you came to the Maiami Queens you were safe, didn’t matter where you came from. No one touched their girls, and damn you if you tried, because it wouldn’t be long before Loco Yoko and her girls would come for you.  
  
And then she met Yusho.  
  
She hadn’t meant to fall in love. She hadn’t even expected she ever _would_. Her heart was hardened, carved from stone and sculpted by the tools of violence and too many disappointments. She’d built a wall around her soul made of concrete and decorated it with barbed wire, and she guarded the hope inside her heart with the ferocity of a hawk too used to being hunted. There’d never been a problem in her life that couldn’t be ended with a symphony of discourse, and that violence was as familiar to her as the beat of her own heart. A roaring drum pounding beneath her skin long after bruises fade.  
  
How could a girl like that _not_ fall in love with a man like Yusho?  
  
Yusho, with his warm smile and warmer heart. He was soft, kind, and charming. He had enough charisma to sweet talk a snake with nothing but the tenor of his voice and the sparkle in his eye. He was showy, loud, dramatic, and he walked into that rival gang’s base unwanted and uninvited, no one even knowing who he was or why he was there or how he found them, and he charmed Yoko and girl’s freedom without ever even balling a fist or pulling out an attack. And he swooped in with that same charming smile and that same twinkle in his eye like a knight dressed in bright red and feathered hats. He had them out of that arcade with a sweep of his arm, dramatically swirling through the night without even a police siren blaring as his background music. And how was a young woman like her, from a world so different, so unused to men like him, supposed to resist?  
  
And for some reason, he wanted her too.

Yusho was a whirlwind of roses, chocolates, and serenades. He was a hurricane blowing into her life and uprooting her from the ground. He was teddy bears, cute plushies, and carnival dates. He swept her off her feet and drug her with him to places unknown. She doesn’t know how, or why. Even now she couldn’t say what made Yusho choose her, but he must have seen something in her, something that had impressed him as much as he had impressed her. And before she knew it she was wrapped in white satin and veiled, a bouquet of flowers in her hand and a ballroom filled with her girls on one side and people like _the Akaba family_ on the other. Not even in her dreams could she have pictured Akaba Leo as the best man, but there he stood, toasting her wedding while Shuzou and her girls cheered over champagne and tiny cakes.  
  
But somewhere, between the whirlwind that was Yusho and the wedding and handing over her crown to the other girls, she’d forgotten that she would probably become a mother. It doesn’t hit her until after the honeymoon, when she wakes up in her new home with her _husband_ by her side for the first time. After she’d woken up, and walked naked into the bathroom and realized, “ _Fuck, we didn’t use protection_.” Only for her to realize that, shit, she’s married.  
  
They probably should have talked about children before they’d gotten married. But she had gotten so used to the idea that she would never have a child it hadn’t occurred to her. And it wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ children, because that heart of stone had been chipped and softened warmed at the thought of pittering pattering feet and childish giggles, but she couldn’t see _herself_ as a mother. She hadn’t exactly had a shining example of what a mother should be growing up, and life had carved her an identity that just didn’t fit the picture perfect families she’d seen on the TV. And it took a long, long, time for she and Yusho to work through that particular bit of anxiety. And her husband had been so patient with her, leaving her wondering again how someone like her could find someone like him. Someone who was such a good man, and who was going to be such a good father. Surely, she had thought back then, he’ll more than make up for her own faults. He’ll be right there to help stop her from being a bad mother, because he’s just so good.  
  
Now it’s nearly twenty years later, she’s _alone_ , and her fourteen year old son is in the hospital.

“How did this happen, exactly?” She thinks she’s doing an admirable job keeping her voice even. Especially since it’s taking everything in her power not to rip open the door to the hall leading to her son and smacking the doctors that refuse to let her in across their thick faces.

Behind her, sitting on two waiting room seats, are two boys that bear a striking resemblance to her son. If it were for wardrobe, hair, and eye color she’d never know the difference. Thankfully they’re both conveniently color coded and easy to tell apart by anyone that even bothers glancing at their hair. 

Though their resemblance is uncanny, especially with their matching looks of shame. They have the same habits as her son, from the furrowed eyebrows to the little frowns, staring at their laps and playing with their feet. They heaven both sit with their hands under their thighs. And both try to hide their eyes, as if just staring downwards would hide the shame from her.

Gods, if she gave them goggles would they hide behind them? She’s starting to think so. 

“Well?” She places her hands on her hip, quirking an eyebrow. The boys look pitiful, and so much like her son that it makes her heart soft. It’s throwing her off. And she’s starting to grow weak from the exposure. She’s growing weak from a lot of things right now, not the least of which being the realization that these may very well be her son’s biological brothers sitting before her.

She’d wanted to wait until Yuya was eighteen before she told him he was adopted, damn it all. Now she was going to have to prepare for that particular talk. She didn’t even know what she was supposed to say, she’s not even sure what happened yet. But she knows that she’s going to have to tell him now, in the hospital, alone. She doesn’t even have Shuzou here with her right now because he was a sensible man and spirited his daughter away hours ago. But she didn’t want him to be at home taking care of his daughter after...something involving a bracelet or some such happened. He should be here to help her deal with this. Unless he’s avoiding her just so he can put off his own adoption talk with Yuzu. Coward.

But she’ll be damned if she lets this all throw her off. She’s a mother first and foremost no matter what, she’s committed to this a long time ago. 

“It’s his fault!” One of the boys, the blue one in the riding suit, jerks up and points accusingly to the boy at his side. 

“ _My_ fault?” The other boy, the purple one, blinks, offended by the accusation and falling into a glare worthy of her biker days. “How is _your_ monster hitting him my fault?”

“If you had just told me where Rin was none of this would have happened!” The blue one continues to yell, fired up by whatever it is he’s going on about. 

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The purple one scolds deeply, tensing up and going on the defensive. "You're the one who-"

“That’s enough.” Yoko snaps, and that shuts them both up. Good, they respond just like Yuya too, both whipping around to face her ire with pinched lips and widened eyes. Good, good. That means they’re sensible boys, probably ones that had some kind of female authority figure in their life at some point or another. Or at least that’s all she can speculate by their automatic reactions. In the corner or the room, Gongenzaka Sir snorted. He had come to pick up his own son after the frantic calls that were made. She’s not overly close to him, but they’re friendly. Still, she can tell when a man is listening in. It helps that he’s not being subtle at all. Gongenzaka, a sweet boy, is at least glaring with righteous fury at the boys, his own arm in a sling. She hoped this wouldn’t affect his place in the championship. Her only comfort thus far is the knowledge that his dueling style needs him to ignore action cards, so he won’t be hindered trying to run around and grab some. He may still have a chance.

No thanks to these boys.

“I don’t know why you were...doing whatever you thought you were doing!” She crosses her arms over her chest, glaring down at the...twins?...they had to be twins, she was going to request a DNA test immediately after she was done scolding them. She glared down at them with all the fury of a mother scorned, tapping her foot to the beat of her racing heart. “But what I do know is that your recklessness has put not one, but two boys in the hospital!”  
  
She snapped a hand towards Gongenzaka, “And I still haven’t heard an apology from you for that! You may very well have ruined his place in the Championship!”

The blue one jerked, face crumbling at her words. He looked absolutely crushed at the news. The purple one winched a bit, glancing towards Gongenzaka before looking away, ashamed. Good.

“I’m fine.” Gongenzaka replied, his eyes still narrowed at the two boys. “The man Gongenzaka is far more concerned for his friend Yuya.”

She was going to make Gongenzaka his favorite food the next time he was over at their home. Bless this boy. He’s been a tried and true friend to her son ever since Yusho disappeared, and she can’t thank him enough for acting as his protector from the worst of the bullies over the years. But the fact that he has a broken arm and a very real possibility of crushed dreams and his first concern is still Yuya makes her already warm feelings towards him only grow more. Bless this boy so much.

The declaration just seemed to make the blue one emotional though, because he let out a loud sniff, whipping his eyes with the back of his arm. Ah, so he’s the emotional one of the...triplets? She can only assume triplets. 

She has a thousand questions, a million. How did you get here? How did you find us? Did you come to track down Yuya in particular? What do you know? Did you want to meet him? Where are your parents? Who is supposed to be taking care of you? Did you come together or was this all a huge coincidence? 

There’s so many places she could start, but she’ll settle with trying to figure out how her son ended up in a hospital bed, “Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re both going to take turns telling me your side of what happened. You will not interrupt. You will wait for your turn, and you will answer honestly.”

The purple one’s gaze flickered definitely. But the blue one only sniffed and nodded. Alright, it was clear to her who she would start with, seeing as he was the more outwardly guilt ridden child here. Sighing, Yoko kneeled down, placing her hand on the blue one’s knee. He jerked, turning his widened and teary eyes on her. But she just gave a soft squeeze, deciding to be a bit more gentle, “Listen, I’m not...angry. I’m upset, and I’m worried, and I just want to know what happened, okay?”

The blue one sniffs, the regret so thick that it’s nothing but fat tears and sniffles for a bit. He’s fourteen, and whatever happened was probably half his fault, and he’s scared. Yoko already knows she’s probably not going to press charges, because whatever happened was clearly an accident. That said, she can’t help but feel a little resentful that her son is in the hospital for this, that he might die because of this. But she swallows that part of her down, forcing herself to remain some semblance of calm. “Why don’t we start with your name?”

He sniffs one more time, drying away the tears with the back of his gloved hand, swallowing thick before he finally answers, “Yugo.”

The purple one’s eyes narrow dangerously, “Fusion.”

“It’s _Yugo_!” The blue one, named Yugo, shouts loudly. “Not fusion! Yugo! _Yugo_! How many times do I have to say it!”

Gongenzaka Sir is the one to stop the fight before it begins this time. As a master of his own dojo he’s used to discipline, and he’s used to students that act out, ones that parents send to him to learn discipline. He taps his cane against the ground, the loud snaps sounding like bombs in the mostly empty waiting room. Yoko never knew that the sound of wood hitting marble would be so intimidating, but Gongenzaka Sir is a dominating man, and all he needs is three loud cracks to completely silence what would have no doubt been an awful fight.

“Now boys.” He speaks with false friendliness, the sweet honey before the trap. A classic parenting move. “Mrs. Sakaki was speaking to you.”

Yoko finds herself suddenly entirely grateful that it’s Gongenzaka Sir with her rather than Shuzou. Much as she loves her best friend and fellow parent of a goddamned theater kid, he really doesn’t have the hard touch to deal with a situation like this. Meanwhile Gongenzaka’s father has single handedly scolded these boys back into shame. She’ll have to remember to invite this man to dinner more often. 

“Right.” Yoko squeezes Yugo’s knee again, deciding to play the good cop and reassuring mother in this situation. It’s a little different than when Yusho was here. He was always the soft one of the two of them, and he would fold at the slightest puppy eyes. He just couldn’t find it in himself to be the tough parent and punish Yuya ever, so it was always up to her to administer the tough love and do the grounding. Now she has a chance to be the soft one without fear, knowing that Gongenzaka Sir will be there to back her up. “Yugo, why don’t we start with your side of the story? Tell me, in your words, what happened from your point of view.”

Yugo straightened in his seat, going taunt and tense. His blue eyes flickered this way and that, going between her and the purple boy and the Gongenzakas. He swallows thickly, taking a shuddering breath, finally speaking, “I was...he...um…”

“Yugo, please.” She squeezes his knee again, locking her gaze. “My son might not wake up, I need to know what happened.”

The boy’s lips wobbled again, and his eyes teared again. “I’m sorry.”

The purple boy scolded deeply, glaring fiercely at Yugo as his hands tightened into fists. He looked like he wanted to throw a punch, but he was also able to read the room, so instead he just bitterly spoke, “Sorry isn’t going to save Yuya’s life.”

Gongenzaka hissed, looking away and glaring at the wall fiercely. His father tapped his cane menacingly, looming ominously where he stood, eyes hard on the boys. “All the more reason that we understand how this came to pass.”

“I didn’t mean to hit him.” Yugo’s voice cracked a bit. He shook his head, still pale, but now shaking minutely. “I don’t even _remember_ how it happened! I just...I just…”

And then he broke off again, bawling loudly. Yoko could only sit there, waiting for his tears to die down, listening to his gasping, hiccuping, breaths between sobs. The purple boy side eyed him impatiently, lips pulled into an unsympathetic snarl. “You were the one that attacked _us_ , what did you expect to happen?”

“I didn’t think anyone was gonna get hurt!” Yugo snapped, tears still spilling out of his eyes even as he turned and pointed accusingly at his twin, “I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone! I just want Rin back, and _you_ know where she is!”

Gods above, this boy was just like...

“I told you, I don’t know who you’re talking about!” The purple one snarls, unpitying as his grey eyes narrow into dangerous slits. He coils, like a viper ready to strike, “You were the one that started this. If he **dies** …”

“That’s enough, both of you!” Yoko couldn’t take it anymore. She doesn’t want to face the possibility her son could die. She can’t. She refuses to believe it. Yuya is her son, he’ll pull through, he’s strong. He’s stronger than anyone in this thrice damned city. He’ll pull through. And when he does she’ll walk into that room and see him there, lying in that bed like nothing is wrong, smiling through the bruises and the bandages. 

“Yuya is going to pull through.” She says it more for herself than them, but her words have an effect anyway. Yugo’s tears die down a bit, his lip stops wobbling, and he looks a little more hopeful at her unyielding faith. The other one doesn’t seem as confident, his eyes softening on her, pity painting his features. She knows that look well, has known it all her life, especially after Yusho disappeared. But he would see, they’d all see. Yuya and she were stronger than this. They’ll be fine. And they’ll come out of this singing. “He’s stronger than this, he’ll be fine. But don’t make me wait to learn what happened.”

The purple one, tired of waiting for Yugo to straighten out, decided to give his side of the story. “Yuya and I were speaking after a duel when this pawn of fusion showed up and attacked us.”

“It’s Yugo!” The boy in question shouted loudly, balling his fist. “Yugo! Not fusion!”

“Yugo.” Yoko tried gently, “Let him finish, then we’ll let you finish your side of the story.”

The young boy deflated, slumping back into his seat and sinking boneless against the cushion. All the fight left him, and he could do nothing but stare at her miserably. The purple twin spared him a sideways glance, but quickly met her own gaze again, crossing his arms. “Yuya and I were in the park. He and I had just resolved a...misunderstanding, peacefully, when fusion attacked us.”

Yugo weakly protested against the misnaming, but the purple boy ignored him, “He demanded a duel and I obliged. We dueled for a time, and Yuya tried to stop us. Then…”

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together. His grey eyes scrunching and lips twisting in confusion. He took his time answering, slow and unsure, “And then...I was angry, so angry. I think...I don’t remember much of the duel, but at some point Yuya got in the way and snapped me out of it. That’s when Fusion’s attack hit. I didn’t even realize what was happening until Yuya had thrown me out of the way.”

Yugo made a choked noise at this. He looked down, deeply ashamed as he finished for his purple twin, “I don’t even remember attacking. One moment I was in the middle of the duel, the next thing I know there’s screaming and that kid is going down and...and...everyone is yelling. Then those guys came out of nowhere and things got glowy.”

“Is this when the man Gongenzaka and his companions appeared?” Gongenzaka asked from his spot in the corner, looking up and glaring at the boy. “When Yuya disappeared?”

“It was all glowy and then this guy and Yuya were gone!” Yugo waved towards the purple twin, wide-eyed and confused. “I don’t know what happened!”

“And that’s when you attacked him, Gongenzaka?” Yoko looked towards the boy. 

The larger boy sunk under her gaze, looking deeply ashamed by his lack of control. His father gave him a leveled look, one that Yoko couldn’t read real well, but one that doesn’t seem disappointed, just appraising, she thinks. But she’s unsure. Either way, Gongenzaka is ashamed of himself enough to admit to his perceived mistake, “The man Gongenzaka only caught a glimpse, but when he saw Yuya hurt like that and then disappearing...he is ashamed to say he lost his cool. He attacked Yugo without thought to the situation. It was foolish and undisciplined.”

“And then I hit him with my D-Wheel because a big guy tried to punch me.” Yugo sniffed, loudly. He glanced over at Gongenzaka, wincing when he saw the cast. “I’m not sorry for breaking your arm, ‘cause you attacked me and all, but I’m sorry about Yu-”

“Save it for when Yuya awakens.” Gongenzaka cut him off, his eyes sharp as steel. “He’s the one you both owe an apology to.”

A tense silence fell back over the waiting room. Both twins sank in their seats again, awkwardly refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. The purple one crossed his arms over his chest, fingers digging into his elbows. He glared at the wall, probably angry for letting the situation get so out of hand. Meanwhile all Yugo could do was sulk miserably. 

“So mythic powers somehow spirited young Yuya away.” Gongenzaka Sir spoke, tapping his cane ominously. His voice was deep and even, like a sage from a mountain. When he spoke he somehow made it feel like he knew more than you, the benefit of being a teacher, she supposed. He’s perfected pretending he already knows all your secrets. It was subtly intimidating, especially with the way he asked questions without ever actually asking, his dark eyes locked on the purple twin, “Along with you. And yet, here we are.”

“I was holding Yuya when we were teleported.” The purple one supplied, grey eyes flickering over the older man. “I’m not sure where we ended up, I just know we were both teleported together, and he was hurt. I did the only thing I could think to save him and rushed to the hospital. Thankfully we weren’t far away.”

“And now we’re all here.” Gongenzaka Sir finishes, clicking his tongue. He bowed his head, eyes studying everyone in the room before he speaks again, “Many, many, foolish decisions were made tonight. Decisions that could very well cost young Yuya his life. Let us hope that is not the case.”

Another tense silence fell over the group, but Gongenzaka Sir wasn’t done with them yet. He smiled, a cold thing, tapping his cane again as he went for the throat, “I can only hope, boys, that you all learn from Mrs. Sakaki’s gracious mercy in not pressing assault charges against you. Perhaps if you showed even half her patience and decorame we would not be sitting here and wondering if we have possible manslaughter charges on our hands.”

All the blood drained from Yugo’s face. He looked ready to faint right then and there, or throw up. Maybe both. “I can’t go to prison! I have to find Rin! She’s waiting on me!”

“You should have thought of that before you nearly cost Sakaki Yuya his life.” Gongenzaka Sir stated mercilessly, pointing towards the boys, “If she was not worth your patience than she deserves a better rescuer than yourself.”

The kid looked slapped. He stared, gobsmacked, mouth falling open in disbelief. Then he was standing, outraged, pointing an accusing finger himself, “What do _you_ know about it! No one else cared, so it’s all up to me! We’re _all_ each other have, so if I don’t save her no one will!”

Gongenzaka Sir wasn’t moved by the young boy’s passionate words, though the purple twin’s face crumbled. Still, even as Yugo left out large, angry, huffs of breath, he was only challenged more as the older man spoke. The dojo master smiled, voice still even, “I’m sure this young lady will be very proud to learn you nearly killed an innocent in her name.”

He might as well have physically struck the child. Yugo certainly jerked back like he’d been hit. Even the purple twin looked damaged by the sheer force of those words. Yoko stood, sighing deeply, “That’s enough Master Gongenzaka.”

“I’m surprised you’re not the one teaching them this lesson, your majesty.” His lips twitched, eyes softening just a bit as they landed on her, heavy with sympathy. “This is your own child we speak of. Is he not all you have in this world as well?”

Even while being sympathetic and trying to comfort her he was going for these kid’s throats. It’s almost enviable. Especially with how well it was working. One glance at Yugo was all that was needed to be left with the impression someone forced him to swallow a dozen salted lemons. 

She sighed, rubbing her temples, “I’m...angry, and maybe in shock, but I’m not giving up hope. I _know_ Yuya will pull through, and I know when he does the first thing he’s going to ask is if they’re alright.”

She waves at the two boys as she says this, and her words only make them look more guilt ridden and devastated. But there’s nothing else she has the energy to say. Not if she wants to remain strong for her son. She’s never let herself break down in front of him before, no matter how hard it got. She’s not going to start now, when he needs her most.

“Yes, that does sound like young Yuya.” Gongenzaka Sir muttered, stroking his chin. “But, regardless, we have to make sure these boys understand the severity of the situation...and how lucky we are that young Yuya is alive at all.”

Once again, a thick silence fell. It’s more exhausting than even speaking, this silence, and she finds herself hating it. Her eyes trail towards the double doors her son was wheeled behind, drinking in the sight of the closed space. Beside it stood a nurse at a desk, awkwardly working at her computer and ignoring them. She’d harassed the hell out of that nurse when she’d come in, she should apologize. She’s not going to.

“...the kid...Yuya…” Yugo’s voice started up, still shaky. Yoko glances at him, drinking in his nervous posture and expression. Gods, he’s so much like Yuya. He really does have all the same nervous ticks. It’s agony to watch. “He’s...going to be okay. You said it yourself, he’s strong, right?”

Are you asking because you feel guilty, or are you asking because you don’t want to go to prison? It’s a bitter thought, but she can’t help but think it. But then her heart fills with guilt, because of course this child feels guilty. Just look at him, shuffling his feet and flicking his hands. It’s the same thing Yuya does. He’s even trying to hide his eyes. This child never meant to hurt Yuya. 

But he _did_.

He’s also possibly Yuya’s brother, and he could very well be here, sitting in a hospital room, having accidentally killed his twin. And, fuck, looking at him hurts. It hurts for a lot of reasons that extend beyond Yuya, because he’s so much like another blonde she knows it hurts.

Looking at him is _worse_ than looking into a mirror.

“Let us go, son.” Gongenzaka Sir steps forward, eyes slipping closed, “There is nothing more we can do here.”

“The man Gongenzaka will not abandon his friend Yuya in this time of need!” The younger of the duo proclaimed passionately, blinking away his own tears. “He will wait.”

“Mrs. Sakaki will call us if there is a change.” Gongenzaka Sir told his son, ever even and reasonable. “As it stands, we are simply intruding. We will go home, rest, and return in the morning.”

Gongenzaka moved to protest, but Yoko decided to end the whole thing by holding up a hand, going for a kind tone as she spoke, “Your father is right. You’ve been hurt too, Gongenzaka. Go home and rest. I’ll be sure to keep you updated as soon as there is a change.”

This pacified the boy, though he was still very obviously unhappy with the situation. But he complied with his father, standing up and bowing deeply, “The man Gongenzaka is regretful he could not do more.”

“You’ve done more than enough.” She shakes her head, “Go home. Rest. Yuya...will be here in the morning.”

Reluctantly, he leaves. Both father and son don’t spare any more words, just backward glances and nods of goodbyes as they go. They leave her alone, with no one but herself and the two boys. All at once the energy leaves her, and she finds herself collapsing into the seat, cradling her head in her hands and trying not to lose her senses.

The dojo master hadn’t been wrong. Yuya was all she had left in this world. Without him she’s all alone. Sure, she has pets, and friends, but she’s a mother first, and a possible widow second. And she doesn’t want to lose her baby.

“...Mrs. Sakaki? Are you gonna be okay?” Yugo’s voice asks. 

She looks up, finding him nervously playing with his hands. He looks like he regrets speaking. Beside him the purple twin is glancing at her with heavy concern. So she sits upright, sucking in a breath, and forcing herself to calm down, “I’m fine. What about you boys? Are you okay?”

Yugo swallows, exhaling heavy, “Other than...no. No, I don’t think so.”

“Understandable.” Yoko nods, looking from him to the purple one. “What about you, young man? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to see a doctor?”

“I’m well.” He answers, looking away. “Yuya made sure I didn’t get hit.”

Yoko couldn’t help the tired fondness that pooled her heart. Her poor, sweet, boy. Too much like his father, and too much like her. And yet, not enough like either of them to come out with only a few scrapes and bruises. Seems he was born with the worst of her bad luck, and the worst of his father’s softness.

“I…” She doesn’t know what to say now. No parents showed up for them, and she had a feeling that there weren’t any that could be called. Not with the way the purple one was dressed; torn and dirty, smelling like he hadn’t washed in weeks. And Yugo’s words, only having this Rin girl, still bounced around her head on repeat. She licked her lips, coming to the natural conclusion, “You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”

Both boys flinched.

Yoko sighed, leaning back in her seat. “When was the last time you boys ate?”

Yugo’s eyes flickered away, and Yuto downright refused to look at her. That’s fine, their reactions were enough for her. She let out another deep breath, “If you need a place to stay, my home is open...just not tonight. I’m not going home tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that Mrs. Sakaki.” The purple twins stood up, facing her and bowing his head. “We’ve...done enough to this family.”

“Maybe.” Yoko crosses her legs, folding her hands over the knee, “But the offer still stands.”

“We’ll be-” The purple one starts, but Yoko doesn’t let him finish. She holds up a hand, waving him off. His mouth clicks shut, and he seems to realize nothing he says will sway her. 

“We’ll wait for news on Yuya.” She tells him, using the same voice that always brooked no argument for Yuya. “And then we’ll get some food in you kids.”

Neither one verbally protested, though she could sniff out the silent rebellion in the purple one. She’ll deal with that later, once he's softened to the idea. For now she would focus on her son, and making sure he survives the night.

The next few hours are spent in silence. The only sounds are the buzz of the lights, the mutterings of the news on the television across the room, the shuddering breaths of Yugo and the mummers of the still unnamed twin. Still, all Yoko can focus on is that door, the one the doctors should eventually come through and tell her that her son is okay and that she hasn’t lost him.

She’s not actually sure how much time passes before a doctor actually emerges from the hall. Time is an infinite loop, hellishly slow and constantly moving backwards. But even still, a doctor eventually steps through the doors, eyes locking with her. He’s a handsome man, though averagely so. The kind of face that’s easy to lose in a crowd, but easy to look at. He jerks his hair cap off, revealing short brunette locks that matched his tired eyes, “Mrs. Sakaki.”

“Is my son alive?” She stands, ignoring the two boys as they tense beside her. “Is he going to be okay?”

The doctor frowns, his brown eyes flickering over her, studying her. He looks tired, and he should be, but she’s too impatient to care about that or what he thinks. Her foot taps impatiently as she waits for her answer, the last remnants of her temper fraying as the answers remain to tantalizingly in reach.

Finally, the doctor answers, clearing his throat, “We’ve stabilized him.”

All at once the wind is knocked out of her, and she falls back into her seat, a heavy sigh of relief leaving her lips. Yugo lets out a loud wail beside her, shouting something like, “Oh thank the ancient gods!” 

“He’s going to be alright?” The purple twin is on his feet, looking more hopeful than he has all night, fist clenched at his side as he demanded answers, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. 

“Don’t worry kid, your brother is going to be fine.” The doctor tells him. The purple boy sizes up, inhaling sharply at the words. He opens his mouth, ready to protest, but snaps it closed again without another word. There’s a million thoughts swirling in that boy’s head right now, but Yoko isn’t satisfied focusing on that right now. 

“Has he woken up at all?” Yoko asks. It’s a stupid question, of course he hasn’t. He’s as unconscious as they come, and she doubts he’s reared his head. Still, the question leaves her lips before she can think about it. 

“No.” The doctor’s eyes turn pitying. He sighs, reaching to scratch his cheek, “He’s been stabilized, and he’ll live, but we’re unsure when he will wake.”

It’s the least of what she’d expected. Fuck, it’s good news compared to what she expected. It feels like a blow to the chest regardless. A coma, her son is in a coma, and they have no idea when he could wake up. Her mind whirls with possibilities, jumping between being rational and the worst case scenarios. A coma could last anywhere from days to years. 

Calm down, think rationally. Just because he’s taking time to wake up doesn’t mean he’s in a coma. He almost died, he needs to recover. He’ll wake up. It’s only been a few hours.

The twins, however, do not take the news well. The purple one is still balling his fist like he wants to hit something, and Yugo jumps to his feet and points at the doctor, “But you’re a fancy doctor person! Aren’t you supposed to make him better? Can’t you just give him a shot or something?”

The doctor shakes his head, pinching his eyes closed and letting out a deep breath, “Boy, what is it with blondes…”

“ _Hey_!” Yugo throws his hands over his hair, “I have blue hair too!”

The doctor ignores that statement, peering open his eyes again and giving Yugo a flat look, “I understand you’re scared for your brother, but that’s not how medicine works. We’ve done all we can for him. Now all we can do is wait.”

“He’s not my brother!” Yugo waves his arms, he’s so loud now. Then he stops, peers at the purple twin, and starts looking very suspicious. “...are you my long lost evil twin?”

The yet to be named boy looks at Yugo with sheer, astonished, disbelief. Like he can’t quite believe the words Yugo spoke left his mouth. He stares, dumbfounded, while the doctor looks on at the unfolding events with his own disbelief, dawning realization painting his features as the situation becomes clear to him.

“...I…” The purple one looks to Yoko, probably trying to confirm with her whether or not this was really happening right now. “... _what_?”

“Hey, I’m an orphan. For all I know you’re all my long lost siblings.” Yugo then turns to her, suspicious, rubbing his chin like he’s piecing together the clues to some great detective story. “...Mom?”

“Yuya is adopted.” She tells him plainly, crossing her arms over her own chest and sitting back, “But you can call me mom if you want.”

The blue haired boy’s entire face flushes a deep red, and he sputters a bit. Whether it’s in embarrassment for his wrong guess or astonishment at the open invitation to join her family she can’t tell. Probably both. Either way, he proves once again that he must be related to Yuya, because he gives the same embarrassed chuckle and cheek scratch that her son would. “Oh, wow.”

The purple one looks at them both like they’ve lost their minds, and the poor doctor looks like he’d rather be anywhere but in this room right now. She withholds extending the invitation to the other boy, acknowledging both her lack of knowledge towards his family situation and his obvious discomfort with what is happening. Instead she flicks her attention back to the doctor, letting Yugo do whatever he may with his own thoughts. 

Whatever he may turn out to be loudly realizing that if Yuya was adopted then maybe they were long lost brothers after all, and then lamenting loudly that he killed his brother. 

The doctor cleared his throat, going back to business as he tuned out the discourse going on between Yugo and the purple twin behind them, speaking to Yoko now with his updates. “We were able to treat the burns, though he may have some mild scarring on his upper back. Luckily, nothing seems permanently damaged. He’ll have to take it easy once he wakes up. He’ll need plenty of bed rest. Movements will need to be minimal so as not to aggravate the wounds, so no jumping around a duel arena.”

Yoko winched. Oh, Yuya wasn’t going to like that. He had wanted to jump start his career in this tournament, but now the best he could hope for was to wait until next year’s tournament. It was hugely unfair, and he was going to be crushed. He might even try to go around the arena behind her back. “He’s a dueltainer, an acrobat.”

“That’s unfortunate.” The doctor shook his head, “But there’s nothing to be done. Only time will heal him. He’s lucky he didn’t lose his life, much less his motor functions or limbs.”

He was right, and she hated it. She bit her lip, wondering how she was going to break the news to him. He was going to be so disappointed. “He was just starting his career at the tournament…”

The doctor gave a sympathetic winch. “I’m sorry Mrs. Sakaki, I know how hard this must be…one of my best pals is on the circuit and I know how unfair things like this are. But, hey, look at the bright side! He’ll be able to participate next year! Especially since his disqualification was due to an accident outside of dueling!”

It was a consolation prize at best, but at least he was trying. She appreciated it, even if the man clearly had no idea the dept of how badly this would affect both she and her son. They weren’t a normal family, they were Sakakis, they were disgraced, publicly. Yusho’s disappearance had _ruined_ their name, and failures were always their own fault now, even when they weren’t. And dueling was so fanatically loved that her husband’s disgrace made hiding from the shame impossible for them. Yoko can’t remember a day where she hasn’t gone mocked by other mothers, much less trying to find work with her infamy, the percentage earning Yusho had in the LDS development all that kept them afloat at times.This was tragedy is going to _haunt_ Yuya for the next year, and would likely follow him into the next tournament.

Just when he was stepping out of his father’s shadow and carving his own place into the world too…

The doctor coughed into his hand, looking over at the girl behind the desk, who had been ignoring them this whole time. “I have to get back to work, but I’ve run together everything your son will need with the nurses. They should have everything ready in a moment.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Yoko bowed her head, “And thank you for saving my son’s life.”

“Hey, it’s my job.” The doctor waved off, “And I’m not about to let a kid die on my watch.”

She couldn’t help the gratefulness in her heart, so she bowed again. “Still, _thank you_.”

“No problem.” The doctor waved off one last time, turning away from her, “If you need anything or have any questions ask for Doctor Honda, okay?”

Yoko watched him go, an itch in her brain, a familiarity, like she should realize something that hadn’t quite made it, or she didn’t have all the pieces for. And before she could solve the puzzle in her mind he was gone, back through the doors and down the hall. Ah, she’d forgotten to ask if she could see her son now.

“I want to see my son.” She turns to the nurse at the station. The woman side eyes her, more than used to distressed mothers to spare any care. She simply tiredly flicks her wrist. “Sakaki Yuya, room 4-KS. Visiting hours are over, family only.”

“I’m his mother.” Yoko reminds, more than a little irked herself. She knows the girl is just doing her job, but it’s wearing on her already frayed nerves. “Sakaki Yoko.”

The girl flickers her fingers over a holoscreen, checking records most likely, and finds Yuya’s. “Sakaki Yoko, legal mother. Go on in.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. More than ready to see her son after hours of uncertainty, she turns to the two boys, both still bickering about something. Good, that’ll help. She walks up to them, hands on her hip, “Do you two want to see Yuya?”

Both tense up, turning to her with wide eyes.

“I think you both owe him an apology.” She tells them both, gaze hard as she jerks her head in indication, “Let’s go see him.”

Both only stared at her, wide eyed and fearful. She wrinkled her nose, turning away from them and walking down the hall, “Come on, he’s waiting for us.”

Their scrambling feet were the only answer she received, cheap shoes hitting marble as they followed her down the hall. Those echoes were all that filled her ears as she passed by various rooms, searching for the one that held her son.

And then there he was.

In a lone room shoved at the end of the hall, door wide open and window curtains shut tight, Yuya lay as the only patient in this particular room, the other empty. He was closest to the window, lying peacefully in his bandages and his blankets, no light to shine on him but the light of the hall. She feels her heart twist at the sight of him, and she can’t help rushing to his side. The lights automatically turn on as she enters, soft and dim, but she can’t focus on that when her son is right there.

“Oh, Yuya.” She collapses in the seat next to the bed, green orbs never leaving her son. “You unlucky little fuck.”

Note that she’s always made it a point to try not swearing in front of her child, but she feels more than justified here.

Footsteps sound beside her, and out of the corner of her eye she sees the nameless purple twin emerge seemingly from the shadows, right up to the edge of the bed. He loomed over her, a leaning tower of tired eyes and rigid edges, grey orbs trailing up the bed, finally meeting her son’s face.

“ _Yuya_.” He spoke, a little raspy. He wobbled a bit on his feet, like the sight of Yuya in his bed was somehow more terrible than the rest of the abject knowledge that this boy nearly died. It must be a shock to him. Or maybe not. Maybe he just can’t believe he’s alive after all that happened. This boy did carry her son to the hospital himself, after Yuya took a hit for him no less. She can’t imagine the guilt he feels.

“He’s always been like this, you know.” Yoko says, just to fill the silence, or maybe to comfort them both? Assure this boy her son was just like this sometimes? That it wasn’t his fault? She doesn’t know. Maybe she just speaks because that’s how she feels better. “It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done to stop him. Yuya is going to do whatever he thinks is best, damn the consequences.”

A wave of affection blooms within her chest as she speaks those words. Yeah, Yuya is like that. He really is her son, maybe even more than Yusho’s. The best and worst of both of them. So doesn’t that make her a failure or a success as a parent? She doesn’t know. What she does know is that she couldn’t love this boy more fiercely if she tried, nor could she be prouder...or more despairing. 

Yugo slinks to her side, rubbing his arm nervously. His eyes are going everywhere except Yuya’s face. He swallows thickly, “I’ve never actually been in a real life hospital before. It’s…”

“Hospitals suck.” Yoko finishes for him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to find the words he wants. “They’re creepy, they smell too clean and too stale at the same time, and lots of people die in them. But it’s also where you go to save lives too, so here we are.”

The partial blonde slicked back a bit, his eyes finally settling on Yuya. “I’m sorry.”

You should be, a part of her can’t help but think bitterly, but she holds her tongue. There’s no use being bitter here. She’s surrounded by scared children right now, both of which are probably on the verge of breakdowns because of their involvement in this situation, and neither of them having a parent to comfort them.

“...kid?” She turns to the purple boy, staring up at the lurking shadow. “What were you even doing in the park?”

The boy inhales sharply, but doesn’t speak. 

“...I suppose it doesn’t matter.” She sighs, knowing that if this kid was anything like Yuya, and he was so much like him, then prodding him further wasn’t going to get her any answers. So she folded her hands over the mattress, exhaling. “One of you can take the bed. I’ll take this chair.”

“...I should be going.” The purple one claims, turning on his heel, coat billowing behind him like a cape. “I think I’ve bought you enough trouble.”

A part of her wants to stop him, that same part of her that just can’t stand seeing an animal on the street, starving and helpless, with no one willing to lend a kind hand. But she also knows what it’s like to hold on to something too tight. Some dogs bite if you lunge for it, and she’s been bitten enough to learn which dogs need to be let loose. Only patience breeds rewards, sometimes, and Sakaki Yoko has long mastered the art.

“Please come see him after he wakes up.” Yoko speaks, not bothering to glance back at him. “He’ll want to know you’re okay. Both of you.”

It’s quiet after her statement, and for a moment she wonders if the boy even heard her. Then her fears or quieted by his soft voice, “Tell him Yuto is okay.”

“Yuto…” She tests the name, and why is she not surprised his name is a match for both other boys in this room? “I’ll tell him, but he’s not going to like it.”

“He’ll survive.” Yuto says, and then his footfalls echo out the room and down the hall, leaving her alone with the unconscious Yuya and the silent Yugo.

“That guy is such a jerk.” Yugo says after a bit, stepping next to her. “I’m _maybe_ starting to think he’s _probably_ not the one that took Rin, but he’s an asshole.”

“I doubt he knows anything about this Rin girl.” Yoko assured him, or not, considering that this was his only apparent lead. But whatever the case, that seemed like a subject she’d have to tackle, “Don’t worry Yugo, we’ll find Rin.”

“...we?” He asked, instantly suspicious. “Why would you help me? You don’t know us, you don’t know _Rin_. All I did was put your kid in the hospital.” 

Ah, suspicion. She remembers that feeling well, back when she was in his position. Back when it was just she and herself, not even her girls. She was even like that well after her girls. Too hardened by the world, too used to the hand that fed it taking a swing. Abuse has left its mark on her, and it’s clearly left its mark on him. They’re the same kind of stray, she and him, and she knows how to heal the scraps, if not stitch the wounds.

“Because you look like my son.” Yoko answered, leaning her chin against the stiff mattress. “Because for all I know you could be his biological brother. Because you remind me of my own brother before we fell out. Because there’s a girl out there that needs help, and I’ve always had the opinion that women should help other women.”

She doesn’t look up to see how he responds to that, but she can easily imagine the slacked jaw he probably has. It’s too good to be true, the idea that someone wants to help you, but true it is. 

“Take the bed Yugo.” She orders, blinking her eyes closed, “Tomorrow we’ll get some food, and then you can tell me what you know about what happened to Rin. Then we’ll see where we go from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoko "What Do You Mean I Can't Adopt All The Orphans? Fucking Watch Me" Sakaki everyone. Look at her, being all reasonable even when her kid is in the hospital. Look at her, having important backstory and shit. Isn't she lovely? Trying to adopt Yuto "I'm too traumatized for adoption" Z-Arcson and Yugo "You want to adopt ME?" Z-Arcson. Look, this lady is coming to reasonable conclusions guys.
> 
> Okay, but seriously, remember when Yugo killed Yuto in Arc-V and then it was never brought up again? Yeah, we ain't doing that here fam. Yugo almost killed Yuya and it's something he's not just gonna blink off.
> 
> Unseen in this chapter: Reiji and Shun fist-fighting over who gets out the door first so they can rush to the hospital to see the one Z-Arcson they stan. Reiji's inner hidden theater kid, which he uses to present himself as a dramatic cryptid business man, wins out and they're both slowed down and don't arrive at the hospital that night. Meanwhile poor Shuzou is starting to hate fucking bracelets while Yuzu attempts to knock that thing out of a window with a baseball bat. Zarc floats in the void and wonders if, maybe, he could have handled his mental breakdown better. And somewhere in this world, Nico Smiley senses a disturbance in his wallet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Gas-lighting, child abuse, mentions of electrocution. Mentions of emotional manipulation. Violence and obsessive behavior.

“ _Yuya_! My boy!” A loud voice booms so loud that it knocks Yugo right out of his sleep. He yelps, loudly, and finds himself trapped in blankets that he has no choice but to kick at. Then he hits a rail, because hospital beds have rails, but it still hurts to hit. And he barely manages to get his head above the blankets before his eyes go blind.

There’s so much yellow.

It’s a man, the strangest man he’s ever seen. The guy practically screams Tops, from his bright yellow suit, to his fancy shoes, to his weird haircut and mustache. And he’s screaming, waving around a vase full of these huge bright yellow flowers, “Oh! How could this have happened!?”

Mrs. Sakaki is already standing up, hands on her hip, and she looks very tired at having to deal with this. “Nico, nice to see you.”

“Oh, Mrs. Sakaki, I came as soon as I heard!” The man, Nico, was a lot less loud now. He walked up to her, pushing the flower’s in Mrs. Sakaki’s hands, “Oh, this is most _terrible_! Simply _terrible_!”

“Thank you for the sunflowers, they’re lovely.” Mrs. Sakaki thanks, because she’s nice like that. Way nicer than Yugo deserves right now, and probably was nicer than this Nico guy deserves considering how loud he is. “I’ve gotta say though, I’m surprised you’re here. Aren’t you supposed to be commenting on the matches today?”

Oh! So he’s a commentator? Like Melissa Claire from the Friendship Cup? Wow! That’s actually super impressive! Mrs. Sakaki and Yuya know someone that important? He shouldn’t be surprised, they can visit a real hospital, but still! Everyone knew Melissa Claire, from Tops to Coms. Not every Top could be that well known, so even if Mrs. Sakaki was a surprisingly nice Top, or at least rich like one, this was super impressive.

“Oh, never-mind that!” Nico waved off before balling his fist, “I made sure to have an associate of mine cover for me until I arrive. Young Yuya’s health is of _far_ more concern to me than a bit of commentary!”

Whoa! 

“That’s very sweet of you.” Mrs. Sakaki looked really happy at that, putting the vase of “sunflowers” down on the desk next to Yuya’s bed. “I know how important commenting on such big tournaments is for your name and reputation. It’s...very kind of you to miss even a little bit of time to come see Yuya.”

“I am his manager.” Nico told her. Yugo nearly got whiplash from that bit of information. Holy machine oil! Yuya had a manager? A real, live, actual manager? Only super important duelists had managers! Duelist like Jack Atlas! Was Yuya super important?!

Of course he is, he has a mom.

Yugo paused, the guilt building up his stomach again. It felt like he’d eaten something bad, like raw fish. He glanced at the bed next to his, seeing Yuya in it, all covered in bandages and unconscious. He looked like he was napping, but Yugo knows he isn’t. 

“Still.” Mrs. Sakaki smiles at the man, “It’s sweet of you to visit. I know Yuya would be happy to know you stopped by.”

“Oh, this is so _terrible_.” The yellow dressed man walked up to the bed, looking ready to cry, “Yuya, my boy, I shall do my best to put your match on hold until you awaken!”

Mrs. Sakaki’s face fell at that, her hand reaching up to clap the guy on the shoulder, “Nico, he’s not going to be able to duel. Dr. Honda has ordered bed rest until the burns are healed.”

“Then I’ll arrange a stand still duel!” Nico cried loudly and dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes, “Or...or...I’ll be sure that he has an automatic place in the next tournament. Oh, Yuya my boy, as your manager I _will_ fight for you!”

Mrs. Sakaki pursed her lips, looking over at Yugo with a look that didn’t seem over enthusiastic. “Yugo, meet Nico Smiley. He’s Yuya’s manager and a famous duel commentator.”

The man jerked up, whirling around, only to stop when his eyes landed on Yugo. His mouth dropped open, and he slapped his cheeks, “Mrs. Sakaki! I didn’t know you and Yusho had another child!”

Yugo sank in the blankets, not sure how to feel about people always thinking he was Mrs. Sakaki’s kid just because he looked like Yuya, who might or might not be related to him. He doesn’t know. Maybe it’s otherworldly stuff. He doesn’t know how all of this mysterious world traveling works. Maybe there’s a version of everyone running around everywhere. Or, maybe, his birth parents ran around dropping all their kids in different orphanages all over different worlds. After all, if he could travel, maybe his folks could? He doesn’t know, but he does know it’s weird to maybe have a family. 

It’s not like he hadn’t dreamed about it back in the orphanage. Secretly imagining you had some long lost family out there somewhere was a common daydream there. And fantasizing that they’d come find him and take him home one day wasn’t uncommon either. But he’d given up on that years ago. He and Rin, they were the all the family they needed. They realized that a long time ago too. 

So it’s...weird...being here, with this childhood dream maybe coming to life. Back then he’d always imagined those long lost relatives as moms and dads. Or uncles. Or older brothers. But Yuya is the same age as him, maybe younger. And it’s just not something he was ready for. And Mrs. Sakaki, Yuya’s mom, wasn’t unwelcoming. She was really...really nice. One of the nicest people he’s ever met. Or maybe people where he’s from are too tired to be as nice as her. Either way, he doesn’t think you can forgive someone killing your kid without either being really, _really_ , nice or really, _really_ , evil. And Mrs. Sakaki didn’t seem like that. Especially since she offered to let him call her mom.

And then there was that jerk Yuto.

“Don’t you worry about that, Nico.” Mrs. Sakaki tells the announcer, “He...well, this is Yugo.”

“ _Fantastic_ to meet you, my boy.” The man bowed to him, “I am the great duel manager and commentator, Nico Smiley! I’ve recently come to represent Yuya in the duel circuit. Oh! If I knew he had a brother I would have arranged more tag duels! I will have to keep this in mind for the future!”

Yugo’s head nearly swam. Had this guy just…?

“Leave him alone, Nico.” Mrs. Sakaki shoved him, “He just woke up.”

“Oh my! Of course, of course.” The man straightened up, but threw a wink Yugo’s way. “But keep the offer in mind in the future! Why, people do so love family duels.”

“Uuummm.” Was everyone in this world so nice? This was so weird. He wasn’t used to people being so nice! Holy moley. Maybe when he’s rescued Rin they could come live here instead. They could still use their D-Wheel to travel back home and duel in the Friendship Cup, and meet Jack Atlas. “Okay.”

“Fantastic!” The man clapped, checking his wrist. “That out of the way, I’ve got to make some very important phone calls. I won’t let Yuya’s career end here! No sir! Nico Smiley will not let a bump in the road stop his clients from dueling greatness! The Akaba family _will_ find themselves with many a phone call, they will!”

Mrs. Sakaki’s lips twitch, “Nico, what are you doing?”

“Why, managing of course.” Nico Smiley threw out his hands, “The show must go on, as they say. And if dear Yuya can no longer participate in the tournament than I’ll have to arrange eye-catching duels outside of it to reel in public adoration! A good manager never lets an upset stop him! And if the easy path is destroyed then we’ll simply have to take the _glamorous_ one!”

The yellow suited man said this while flicking his wrist in a dramatic arch, and sparkles left his ruffled sleeves. Yugo could only gap, opened mouthed, as he then pointed dramatically towards the ceiling and dropped his legs low. “A rising star never stops! And if we fail, we fail **_fabulously_**!”

What the _hell?_

And then, just because life somehow wasn’t weird enough right now, the door flew open almost as soon as Mr. Smiley finished speaking. A short girl with a dark dress and a whole ocean of curly red hair flew in, crying loudly, “OH! MY POOR DARLING!”

Just how popular _is_ Yuya?

“I came as soon as those dreadful visiting hours let me!” The girl threw herself at Yuya’s bed, throwing herself across his lap, “Oh! My love! What kind of evil soul would bring you such harm!”

Yugo felt another stab of guilt. He suddenly couldn’t look at them, so he purposely looked out the door, only to see more people shuffling inside. A couple of kids, a guy in the brightest tracksuit he’d ever seen, and…

“Rin!” Yugo gasped, throwing himself up and throwing himself at her. He couldn’t believe it! Rin was here! Rin! His best and only friend! His family! Rin! “I can’t believe it! Rin! You’re-”

Then the guy in the track suit jumped in his way and pushed him back, holding up a fist, “Hold it buddy! I don’t know who you think you are, but no one attacks my daughter with...with..harassment!”

... _what_?

Rin didn’t have a dad!

And then Yugo realized that Rin didn’t look right. For one, her hair was pink. For two, her eyes were the wrong color. For three, she was wearing a skirt and Rin _hated_ skirts because they weren't good for D-Wheeling.

“Leave him alone, Shuzou.” Mrs. Sakaki walked up to the guy, dropping her hand on his shoulder. “This is Yugo, and there’s been some misunderstandings.”

The girl, not Rin, looked at him with the widest eyes. She just stared at him, like if she looked long enough he’d burn into her eyes and stay there. It was...weird, and it was only worse because she looked so much like Rin. Rin, who was still missing. 

What was going on? First him and now Rin? Was this girl a lost relative too? 

“I’m Yuzu.” The girl greeted, waving a hand at him. Her blue eyes flickered over to Yuya’s bed, where everything had gotten really loud really fast. “Yuya and I grew up together.”

“Yuya!” The little kids all flug themselves at Yuya’s bed, where the girl with red curls was loudly proclaiming that Yuya needed to be dressed in green and white, because those were healing colors and he’d get better faster if he was in them. The red-headed girl of the bunch of kids cried loudly, agreeing with the sentiment, while a blue haired boy loudly disagreed because science. And all Yugo could do was stare at everyone and everything as the word suddenly became a room full of moving limbs and dramatic cries. 

“Whoa! Wait!” A round little kid pointed at him once he was done crying over Yuya and spotted Yugo, “OH NO! YUYA HAS A DOPPLEGANGER!”

“So that’s why he’s in the hospital!” The curly girl turned on him, eyes set in a glare, dress doing that twirling thing they do when ladies spin fast in them. But then she stopped, frowning, looking very disappointed. “What? That’s no doppelganger. He doesn’t look nearly enough like my Yuya. His hair is all wrong, and his eyes aren’t as beautiful!”

...did she just call him ugly?

“Hey!” He pointed at her, “I’m handsome!” 

“You are.” The girl doesn’t deny, nodding, but then she turns back to Yuya’s bed, clasping her hands and sighing dreamily, “But not as handsome as my Yuya.~”

“Oh my.” Nico Smiley smiled, trying to hide it behind his hands. “Am I to assume I can arrange a couple’s duel in the future?”

“No, she’s a stalker!” Yuzu cut in, pointing at the curly haired girl. “Don’t make me call Gongenzaka! He’s right outside guarding the room!”

The guy from last night? He was out there?

“How dare you accuse me of stalking!” The curly haired girl pointed at Yuzu, “I have done no such thing! You’re just angry because if he gets a girlfriend you can’t hit him anymore!”

What? What the hell? _Holy shit_! 

“That’s enough!” Mrs. Sakaki stepped up, snapping at the girls. “If you two are going to fight, then take it outside. Yuya needs his rest.”

Both girls quieted down, realizing that they were probably in the wrong. Then they looked at each other, nodding between them and looking sad they even had that fight in the first place. They both bowed their heads to each other, muttering a low “sorry.”

“Umm…” Yugo scratched the back of his head, “...I have no idea what’s going on.”

Mrs. Sakaki gave him a very sympathetic look, walking over and patting him on the shoulder. “Welcome to Maiami City, where _everyone_ is a theater kid.”

And then the door was slammed open again, and a guy with gleaming glasses and a flowing scarf walked in with a vase full of the most colorful flowers Yugo had ever seen. Behind him, a whole team of guys in suits and sunglasses flocked him, along with the most sour asshole he’d ever seen, and Yugo could do nothing but stare helplessly as the room erupted into chaos.

_Fucking Tops_. 

* * *

There’s a courtyard just outside his rooms that belongs solely to Yuri. His is not the only room near this courtyard, but it is a rule that the space there belongs to him and he alone.

Gardening is the one passion he has allowed himself outside of Academia’s strict curriculum. It’s a treat he has earned through talent and excellence. A reward for hard work and perseverance. A sweet only he and he alone is allowed. 

In his garden Yuri is the one in control. He has long mastered the art of handling the plants, and they have proven to be much more reliable companions than those who attend Academia with him. Never never cry, nor complain over his attentions, and he can cut away all the flaws with them easily. Not like the students, who cower and shirk away when faced with their betters. 

The student brings his shears to a wilting bud, cutting away the dead limb. He tosses it aside, leaving no room for it to destroy it’s brethren any longer. Too weak to even live, and all it had to do was breath and feed. Pathetic. These plants would only be stronger for now, thanks to his attention and guidance. 

“You must understand.” He tells the Azaleas matter of factually, cutting away the imperfections, “Everything I do, I do to make you stronger.”

Speaking to the plants is a silly, childish, habit he developed as a child. Born from the silly notion that the plants liked it, and that they would grow better if he spoke to them. Nonsense. They don’t understand him. Plants don’t think, or feel. But he indulges it anyway, seeing no need to break the habit now. No one was around to see, and no one could hear, so there was no need to care. He shares this corridor with teachers, not other students, and they hardly have the time to eavesdrop on a student they already know excels.

Or so they claim.

And it was true, for the most part, if you ignore the cameras Yuri knows they’ve installed in the garden. But then again, it doesn’t matter. The Professor is the only one he’s never kept a secret from, and even then he so rarely watches. 

“I’m hurting you to make you better.” Yuri tells the flower as he throws away the dead stem, “See, the imperfection would have stuffed the life out of you. You're an Azalea, and you’re so delicate and difficult to take care of. The slightest flaw destroys your whole bush.”

He reaches out, pale hands brushing the delicate petals. The pink is so soft against his calloused fingers, their touch so gentle it baffles the mind that it can exist. But Yuri isn’t fooled, he knows that this sweet touch is a lie. Hidden in these petals is nothing but poison. Azaleas are meant to cause pain, after all.

“You’re close to perfection.” He tells the plant, because it’s true. These Azaleas are large and blooming as they will ever be. Yuri pulled away from them, admiring his work. It was deeply satisfying to know that this life thrived because of his machinations. All the life in this garden thrived because of him.

He lifted his hand, patting the wisteria that grew twisting around the marble columns. The flower brushed against his hand, mindful of Yuri’s attention. It didn’t complain, or fight back, it was a good creature and did as it was meant. 

“Everything I do, I do to make you thrive.” The honor student reminded the bloom, and it simply lay in his hand, as silent as it was full of life. He took a step back, pink eyes roaming over his carefully crafted paradise. The lily of the valleys danced in the breeze, perfect white bells ringing their silent song. The foxgloves following their siblings example, swinging mute. Satisfied with their play, he followed the path carved from his footsteps, fingertips hovering over the plants as he marches, a king greeting his people. “I’m hurting you because I love you.”

A low rumbling filled his mind, a tug of fondness rolling within his soul. Starve Venom was pleased, as he often was when Yuri was left to do as he pleased in his garden. The dragon did so love watching him care for the plants. It’s one of the only things that ever leaves the spirit pleased, and it was just another thing that made this garden his sanctuary. 

And what a good mood it put him in, knowing that Starve Venom was so pleased. 

“Ah, and here is my lovely Drosera.” Yuri told the dragon, fingers twitching as he reached ared and green carnivorous bloom, “I hold a particular fondness for these.” 

Starve Venom rumbled, a deep purr resonating through Yuri. The bond he had with the dragon deep enough that he could feel the underlying possessiveness of the creature. Such was the nature of dragons, Yuri mused. “You’re in a mood. One wonders what could have happened to leave you so clingy today.”

But, as always, the bond did not run so deep that Yuri could translate the dragon’s growling answers. The young boy hummed, idly listening as his thumb ran over the Drosera’s stem. His mind itched as Starve Venom demanded attention, however, so Yuri took a moment to turn his attention away from his favorite bloom, pulling out his deck and shuffling through the card-like vessels for the spirits, pulling out the fold that allowed Starve Venom access to this world and placing it on his knee, where the picture of the dragon was plainly in sight. “Happy now? You clingy thing. I do hope you realize if you were anyone else I’d have thrown you away for this.”

The dragon growled, low and deep, not at all liking the words. If he were corporal the dragon may have even wrapped himself around Yuri, holding tight and never letting go. How terribly childish.

“I suppose a dragon will always be a dragon.” Yuri muses to the creature that’s been with him longer than he can even recall, turning his attention from the card and back towards his deck, shuffling through the other cards absentmindedly. “But you don’t control me, no one controls me.”

Starve Venom’s temper flared, which was odd, but Yuri knew the dragon couldn’t do anything about it. Normally the dragon only raged when Yuri was either in danger or when the Professor demanded his attention. Perhaps whatever was making his dragon so clingy today has left it easily irritable? Whatever the case, he wasn’t going to be the one to deal with it. So he returned his attention to his deck, making sure everyone else was in place.

He stopped on a very special card.

Feeling somewhat nostalgic with his good mood, he plucked the card from his deck, snapping the rest back into place and pocketing them. He turned his attention back to the card in hand, flicking it over his fingers a few times before finally dropping it next to Starving Venom.

Super Polymerization. 

His first gift.

A chuckle left his lips as he stared at the card, embittered feelings he long thought buried bubbling against his will in that thing he called a heart. Starving Venom growled loudly, trying to pull Yuri’s attention back to him and away from memories, but it was useless.

“You said you’d take me with you.” He flicked one of the Drosera as he said this, the flower flying this way and that as his hands abused it. Yuri scolded when he realized what he’d done, moving his hands down to cup the Drosera between his palms, checking it over for damage. The plant seemed to have survived his temper, however, which left him pleased. Good, it was strong. His hard work caring for it hadn’t been for nothing.

“See?” He asked the Drosera, rubbing a thumb over it gently, “You’ve become so strong under my care. You weren’t even hurt by that little outburst.”

The plant didn’t flinch or shy away, because it’s a plant. It knows its place, and that’s right here in Yuri’s garden, where it would wait for him day in and day out. Plants are simple, lovely, loyal creatures.

“You’re too strong for such a small hit to hurt you.” Yuri told it, cupping it between his hands to further inspect it and truly make sure there was no damage. Careful to give it extra attention after his display. It wouldn’t do for his favorites to be touched by something like _insects_ , after all. He’d crush any that dared touch this bloom.

“Young Master Yuri?” 

Speaking of insects…

Yuri scolded, looking up from his work to set eyes upon whomever dared disrupt his sanctuary. He was only allowed to wander outside his room for so long, and he’d thought these fools learned well not to disrupt his time in the garden. But no, one of the teachers stood, hands behind their back, tense and rigid where he stood. A ways behind him, just outside the columns that marked the beginnings of his territory. Good, they knew better. The teacher, on the other hand, stood a lone fool.

“This better be good.” Yuri smiled pleasantly, “If you’ve crushed even one of my flowers…”

The instructor somehow became even more rigid, sucking in a deep breath. He did an admirable job pretending he wasn’t in fear otherwise, though, simply snapping his heels together and communicating his message, “The Professor wishes to see you.”

Oh!

That restored Yuri’s mood rather quickly, even as it made Starve Venom simmer in barely contained rage. The honor student stood, brushing himself off and straightening his clothes, pocketing his two cards close to his chest. It wouldn’t do to see the Professor in less than perfect condition. Yuri had a status to maintain, after all, and the Professor demanded nothing less than perfection. 

Done checking himself over, Yuri turned to the teacher, smiling pleasantly, “Lead the way then.”

The instructor gave a jerky nod, turning on their heel and marching without another word. Yuri followed, hands carefully resting at his side. The Obelisk Force fell into step by their side as they exited the garden, surrounding him on all sides, circling him in a cage like a wild animal they had to control while out of its habitat, lest it scare or harm the other students as he passed. 

It was rather amusing. What, prey tell, did they plan to do to stop him if he decided to wander off without them? It’s not something he risked often, lest he rouse the Professor’s ire, but it’s an amusing thought. 

Hard leather slaps against stone, echoing dully as the group moved through the halls. The teacher leads them down the faculty halls, where students aren’t allowed to venture without special permission. Yuri is more than familiar with these narrow passages, having traversed them since he was first brought to Academia. He knows these curves, the dead ends, the secret passages, has since he was a child, back when he was allowed to roam freely outside his lessons, before he was determined to be too fearsome.

It was bothersome, but he had little reason to complain over the matter. The Professor was very doting to his needs, allowing him his garden, giving him a private room usually reserved for faculty, assigning him advanced training. Yuri was truly favored over the faceless masses that made up the student body. A rare bloom among a sea of weeds, a venomous growth more than capable of devouring the insects that would dare to try and drain the life from him. His twisted roots strangling the life from any rats that dare try to nip at his toes. 

He _detested_ rats.

It’s midday, and most students are training or attending lectures. So when he passes by the windows he only sees a few of the more advanced students lingering about the courtyard. They don’t see him, of course, the windows carefully constructed so that teachers may see out but students may not see in. Leaving within them uncertainty, a fear of being watched without knowing. It was an insidiously subtle way to assure obedience. One of many.

But Yuri isn’t given time to dwell on the other methods of obedience. They’re outside of the giant double doors that lead to the Professor’s personal offices, and they’re opening. No one opens them, despite the doors being wooden and weighing more than several students. Yuri suspects there’s machinery involved somewhere, but he couldn’t spot where. Another intimidation factor. 

The Professor is standing by the large, arching, window. The light blinds his silhouette from the eyes, making him seem ghostly and larger than he is. He doesn’t even turn to them, simply staring out the window with his arms interlocked behind his back. “You may go, Ryuga.”

The teacher nods jerkily, turning on his heel and rushing out the room without another word, the Obelisk Force follows after him, and the doors slam shut as they disappear. And just like that he’s alone with the Professor.

Starve Venom growls, a low and hateful thing. The dragon’s possessive jealousy evident, oh how he has always _loathed_ Yuri being alone with the Professor. 

“Yuri.” The booming voice calls sharply, even as the man refuses to turn around. “You’ve done very well during your last assignments.”

He wouldn’t say he preened at those words of acknowledgement, but he did feel endlessly pleased by the praise. It’s always good to hear these words from the man that took him in. The one that noticed and nurtured his talent, allowing him to thrive and escape the confines to which he’d been born. But Yuri was careful to keep his expression cool, indifferent. After all, the Professor didn’t want Yuri’s affection, he wanted a soldier. 

And Yuri knows every well that if you didn’t give your caretakers what they wanted, then they’d just get rid of you. The Professor is no different, harsher even. Yuri is no fool, he knows very well the man considers him too dangerous to live. He’ll never let anyone on to the fact he knows, but he’s well aware they’ve put a kill order on his head at any sign of disobedience. They even inserted a nifty little tracker in the back of his neck just in case he ever got any funny ideas about running away. A needless precaution, Yuri thinks. He’s happy here, where his talents are useful, and where he can actively work towards his ambitions. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Yuri answers, a serene smile on his lips. It’s his default expression these days, and he knows others find it unnerving. He doesn’t care. 

“You returned with the targets in a timely manner, with both unharmed, and many carded victims despite this.” The Professor never turns to face him even as he lists off the things that pleased him about Yuri’s performance. Even so, the honor student doesn’t let his guard down, even with the growing bubbling in his chest. Starve Venom hisses, seething with hate so strong the boy could feel the heat creep up his cheeks.

“I want you to do it again.” The Professor speaks, finally turning. Yuri doesn’t move an inch, not a single centimeter, as blue eyes land on him. Perfect soldier. Perfect. “Your third and final target.”

A screen pops up, and a girl very similar to the two he’d abducted on the Professor’s orders appears, though this one preferred pig-tails and pink hair, blue eyes bright with life. She’s even smiling, the kind of bright expression one would only find on the newest or most naive of Academia students. The Professor steps next to the screen, nodding his head and indicating towards the girl, “The spy sent to Standard was able to find and identify her. Her name is Hiragi Yuzu fourteen, an upcoming duelist in training. She uses a Melodious Deck, and specializes in Fusion Summoning.”

_Fusion_? Oh, how interesting. 

“We are taking steps to prepare for an attack against Standard Dimension.” The Professor informs, eyes locking on him. “Your orders are the same as the last two. Apprehend the target and return with her unharmed as soon as she is secured. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, Professor.” Yuri nods his understanding. 

“When planning is done, you will be given a brief detailing of the attack plans.” The Professor turns again, looking out the arched window once again. “Succeed and you will be rewarded, fail and you know the cost.”

“Of course, Professor.” He knows very well the price of failure. The punishments will always match the severity, if not outmatch them. For advanced students like himself failure in training often leads to electroshocks from specialized training collars. An injury in the field led to visitations to the Doktor. A mission on this level? Well, best not even consider failure. “I will not fail you.”

“Good.” The Professor nodded, hands tightening against one another. “Dismissed.”

Yuri nodded his head, turning to leave, his uniform cape billowing behind him as he spun for the double doors. Starve Venom’s heavy hate died down little by little with every step he took, but just as he was about to exit the opening doors, he heard the Professor calling him. “And Yuri?”

“Yes, Professor?” Yuri asked, turning to face the man that had not turned to meet him.

“If you succeed, I will arrange for us to dine together.” The Professor told him, “Now return to your chambers, and don’t come out unless summoned.”

A jolt of genuine surprise spiked through him, but it was not unwelcome. Even with the loss of time in his precious garden. What a rare treat! To dine with the Professor! He hadn’t done that in so long...a year? Two? He cannot recall perfectly. But it’s been such a long time. The food was always so much finer than Yuri was normally allowed to eat as well, he could devour it until he was sick. It certainly caused him terrible sensory overload on more than one occasion. But it was always delicious, and filling. And the honor that came with personally dining with the Professor was more than worth the sickness he would feel after. 

“Of course, Professor.” He answered mutually, because he was still aware of his position as a soldier first and foremost. A favored one. A special agent. But still a soldier nonetheless. Still, when he turned he let the giddiness spread to his face, even as Starve Venom raged and threw a fit within.

It was not the same teacher from before that awaited him, but rather a different one. One Yuri is more than familiar with. The blonde man stood there, hands rubbing against one another, ruffles flying every which way as he waited. The blonde looked petrified, as he should. “Professor Cronos.”

The man looked up, his purple lips pursed. The instructor waited for the doors to close before answering in return. “Ciao, giglio. I’ve taken it upon myself to dismiss that other, lesser, instructor.”

Yuri’s lip curled. “Really?”

“Of course, of course.” Professor Cronos waved off, eyes flickering this way and that. “Honestly, having the Obelisk Force escort you like you’re some sort of animal. Cowardly. Barbaric. Unfit for a teacher of Academia.”

Cronos was hardly fit to judge another for being cowardly, Yuri mused. But, to his benefit, he was braver than most teachers here. It wasn’t just anyone that willingly put themselves in the line of fire and personally handled Yuri’s academics, after all, Cronos had apparently _volunteered_ for the position. Yuri has to admire social-climbing that brave. And needless as well, considering Cronos was the one to develop the Ancient Gear decks the Obelisk Force used. 

“I’m to report back to my chambers.” Yuri tells him, smiling at the flinch the instructor gave. 

Cronos nodded jerkily, stepping forward to lead the way. Amused, Yuri followed behind, the distant echoes of Starve Venom's wrath playing like a far away drum in his ears, ringing with their footfalls as they walked. In the hall it was just the two of them, he and Cronos, not a teacher or Obelisk to be seen. 

And Cronos is a talker. Or, at least, he had planned something. “Did you have a good day?”

Curious, what was he planning? Though Cronos has never been afraid to speak around him, being his teacher, it is normally to either placate or sing his praises. Yuri would indulge him with his most pleasant smile, “Yes, I am in a rather good mood.”

The teacher nodded jerkily, shifting, nervous. Oh? Curiouser and curiouser. Yuri watched him evenly, waiting. What would he do? And was it worth risking carding the man over? The Professor would so hate it if he did, and Yuri himself would admit that Academia would be duller without him.

Cronos’ eyes flickered this way, then that, and then his hands jerked into his pockets and pulled out a brightly wrapped box. He bowed, presenting it. “For you, patatino.”

“Oh.” Yuri blinked, staring at the package. “Another book?”

“I am your teacher.” Cronos told him, fingers tapping against the box. “For five years as of today.”

Yuri raised a brow, “And?”

The teacher shifted, hands tightening around the box, painted nails shining beneath the light. “It was my hope that, seeing as the war is here and our mission will soon see fulfillment, that you would accept this as a token of my mentorship.”

What is this?

“So you wrapped a book in paper?” Yuri folded his arms, staring at the blue wrapped box. “What pointlessness is this?”

“It is...more than a book, patatino.” Cronos spoke, box still held out for Yuri to take. “It’s a gift.”

Oh, so that was his game then. He was trying to bribe Yuri. Well, that wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all. Did this fool really think Yuri wouldn’t see right through him? No, he knows this game. So he laughs. He laughs right then and there, right in the man's face. He laughs so hard he almost cries, and when he’s done he looks at the man’s stricken face and has to keep from laughing further. “Did you _really_ think that would work?”

“ _Signore Yuri!_ ” The man gasped, looking all the more foolish with his shock. What had he expected? Yuri was never going to fall for that! “No! This is a gift from teacher to pupil for your graduation! I’ve been your private tutor for so long I felt it appropriate to...to…”

The man was sputtering foolishly, stumbling over his words. He’s always been like that, ever since he started overseeing Yuri’s training. Always nervous, always stuttering, always pale and sweating when he watched Yuri’s training. And even his praises came out in strained smiles, and his lectures in careful, wide-eyed, speeches. Until even the stuttering died, but the horror always remained. 

“Don’t bother.” Yuri waves off the attempted bribe, smiling cruelly now. “I don’t take bribes. Whatever it is you want, I’m not doing it.”

“No, no.” Cronos was shaking now. “Sigmore Yuri, _patatino_ , you’ve accepted gifts from me before. Why is this one so different? Surely you did not think…”

And the man trails off, which was good, because Yuri recalled no such gifts. Theirs was a strictly professional relationship, with Cronos simply doing what he must to train a special agent for Academia. Nothing more, nothing less.

A look of pure horror eclipses Cronos’ face, “Yuri...those books and cards were gifts from me to you. I had thought you _liked_ them.”

He really was trying very hard, wasn’t he. But that’s the thing about Academia, everyone is a liar. They’re all here to climb into the Professor’s good graces. And Yuri is the favored attack dog, the dreaded student. The next Hell Kaiser, some would whisper in horrified voices. Worse than Hell Kaiser, others have claimed. He knows that everything given to him has been to mold him as a perfect weapon, the ultimate tool in the Professor’s goal to create utopia. He knows that everything done in those lessons was to make him the strongest he could be. There was no like to anything. The Predaplants in his deck complimented Starve Venom, and were tools given to him for Academia. Not gifts. Everything he was given was for the ultimate goals. And it just so happened that was those goals all aligned with his own,

“Oh, Doctor Cronos.” Yuri purred, dripping with the same venom his dragon was known for. “Nothing in Academia comes without a price. Don’t you remember that? That was my _first_ lesson.”

Cronos went pastely pale, sweat beading across his brow. 

“That’s what I thought.” Yuri huffs, folding his arms. “I do hope that whatever it is you wanted doesn’t go against the Professor’s orders, Doctor Cronos. I would hate for them to think of you as a traitor.”

“ _No_.” The man is shaking now, “No, I simply wished...I had hoped you would take this book and remember how proud I am to have been your teacher.”

“So that’s your game.” Yuri smiles as the man confesses his crimes. “You wanted the credit for helping groom the monster.” 

He reaches over, plucking the “gift” from the horrified man’s grip. How odd that he would wrap it in such bright paper. What was the point? Whatever, no use questioning the pointlessness. He simply took the box and held it, “Well, professor Cronos, take all the credit you’d like for my creation.”

The teacher still stood wide eyed and pasty. He shook his head in denial, mouth hanging agape, not unlike a fish choking for life after he's been caught. It’s a rather amusing sight to go with his mood. But alas, he had orders. “Well, professor? Are you going to escort me to my rooms? Or must I walk myself?”

Cronos, blank eyed, only nodded, his mouth clicking shut as he led Yuri back to his room. He didn’t speak again. Too humiliated, perhaps. But it’s good sense that he didn’t bother. If this had been a less pleasant day then Yuri isn’t sure he could resist carding the man for what he tried to pull. As it was, he took pleasure in his humiliation instead. 

‘ _Suffering is love_.’ A distant memory reminds.

The honor student doesn’t say goodbye to his teacher, nor does he thank him. The boy sees his room, awaits the door to open, and enters. His room lights as he enters, and he makes his way to his bed, sitting upon it and ripping the unnecessary paper off the box. He pops the lid, sending it flying and hitting the bookshelf stuffed with other “gifts” from Cronos. 

He snorts when he sees what’s inside.

He plucks up a leather-bound book, thick wavy art covering the thick cover, golden foil of all damn things embedded in it. ‘ _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo’_ it says on the front. Yuri flicks it open, and there’s art inside, and there’s writing in the cover.

‘ _ **With hopes that you’ll go far. - Doctor Cronos de Medici**_.’

Yuri snorted, falling against the bed sheets and holding the book over his head. He laughed again, then laughed some more, because this was hilarious. Did Cronos really expect this to work? Like Yuri didn’t already know that everything he’s been given, everything he is, has come from the Professor? 

And so long as he was useful, he would continue to thrive. And he would continue to prove himself, forever, because everything he the Professor wanted from him was what he was good at, where his talents lay, things that made him happy. 

He’s going to card every single person he can. Every single one. And then when they’ve fulfilled the Professor’s wish and created this “utopia” then he’ll finally find them.

The boy drops the book, letting it fall to the bed as he pushes himself up. He lets a hand trail over his stomach and up his chest, reaching the breast pocket where Starve Venom and Super Polymerization’s cards rest. He pulls them both out, resting them in front of him. He taps Super Polymerization in particular, humming, “I’m coming for you.”

Starve Venom rumbles, trying to reach through their bond, but it’s as useless as it’s always been. 

“Soon, Starve Venom.” Yuri taps the dragon’s card. “Soon we’ll find them and show them exactly how well I’ve learned.”

He wasn’t sure what, exactly, the Professor planned to do to combine the worlds. He had seen the three cards Yuri had owned when he’d first come to the orphanage, personally, and escorted him to Academia. He didn’t seem particularly surprised by the presence of Super Polymerization though, so it couldn’t be that. Still, what the Professor is doing seemed remarkably similar to the crafting of the card. Though it hardly matters, Yuri supposes, because whatever the Professor is doing must be different. And, more importantly, is something he knows how to use. Unlike Yuri, who was left unsure how to utilize the power behind Super Polymerization for his desired purpose.

He traced the card with his finger.

' _You can only use it four times_.' A voice from so long ago he can barely recall the true sound had once whispered, ‘T _his world is too broken, so many souls have died to it that you can use it more than once_.’

“If it’s so rare, why give it to me?” A younger Yuri had asked, huddled into the corner of the closet, the dark shielding his companion from his eyes. He should probably have been horrified to be alone with this stranger, but they were a welcome distraction from the dark and the rats that would sneak and nibble at his toes. And it wasn’t as if he had anything else to do but speak to this stranger until a caretaker found out the other children had trapped him here. ‘What do you want for it? Nothing this important is free.’

Nothing at all is free, actually. Not even the air they breath can be taken without a price. Oxygen is poison, you see. And he’s learned young that nothing can be kept long at an orphanage. So what could this stranger in the dark want?

' _I want you to use it_.' The stranger told him. Something moved in the dark, something tall and looming. ' _I believe you have the talent to give me what I want_.'

It’s a pleasant memory, because it’s the first time anyone had ever expressed that they saw Yuri’s potential. Even today he could remember the pleasure he felt with the words, the giddy excitement that came with knowing that someone special, someone important, someone powerful saw something in him that didn’t exist within all the other faceless orphans, something that made him stand out. 

‘ _I am willing to make you a deal_.’ Something had moved in the dark again, and something long and sharp as a talon touched his hand, ‘ _You can use the first three however you like. Any uses at all, no matter how petty_.’

“And you want me to use the fourth for you?” He asked, because even as a child he could sniff out the costs that came with everything. He was young, but he was no fool, he learned that he couldn’t take things at face value. Doing such was how a child would lose all they had to the other children in the house. The terms and conditions must be made clear well before he agrees, “What do you want me to use it for? And why can’t you use it?”

‘ _Because I no longer have the power_.’ The stranger had answered bluntly, a tapping noise coming from somewhere within the dark closet. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. ‘ _I am little more than a ghost for now_.’

“There’s no such thing as ghosts.” The young fool had answered, trying to wiggle his toes to knock away the rat trying to bite them. He hated rats so very, very, much. “You can’t help me, and I can’t help you.”

The shadow chuckled, deep and velvety and low. ‘ _You are right, we’re both too weak to help one another now. But child, I can swear to you, if you help our cause then you will reap the rewards_.’

“I thought you were less than a ghost.” The small boy had stated, bouncing his heel against the floor, “How are you going to reward me with anything?”

_‘I will not remain this way_.’ The voice promised confidently, the way only adults that knew they were in power and knew you couldn’t do anything to them did. ‘ _I have been left helpless and alone, all power and purpose taken from me, but against powers grander than you know, against the very falling part of the world, I survived. And I will take back what was stolen from me_.’

“Oh?” The young boy perked up, “And how will you do that?”

‘ _You_.’ The voice purred, and Yuri felt the foreign sensation of fingers brushing through his hair, sharp talons like knives against his skull. ‘ _You will have me stitch the world back together, and when you do I will reward you with anything your heart desires_.’

What a tempting offer that had been, Yuri had even pretended to think very hard about it, “Anything?”

‘ _Anything_.’ The voice promised, ‘ _Money, power, fame. Anything except my eternal service_.’

“What if I want you?” Yuri had asked, just to be contrary. “What will you do then?”

Something shifts in the dark, something strange and heavy. Even the rats squeak in high pitched fear. ‘ _My heart cannot be given, for it belongs not to myself_.’

“I don’t want your heart.” Yuri kicks out his legs, “I want to be adopted.”

Something froze in the air, a terrible weight descending on him. He’d never felt something quite like it. Something he hadn’t been able to name at the time. But he could feel a burning, like a million eyes were on him, judging him, and they made a decision.

‘ ** _Yes_**.’ The voice purred the word, like it was a religion all it’s own. ‘ _Yes. Yes, a child. You. Such a beautiful thing. He destroyed a word, but we, together, shall repair it. A beautiful song. And you would be ours, a king for a king, and I would be your mother_.'

A mother. One of those mythical creatures spoken of in hushed whispers here. One of those worshipful things he’s never known.

' _I will take you with me_.' The voice promised, talons still carding through the fibers of his hair, voice cooing softly. It was still somehow the most gentle touch he’d ever received. It went soft then, that voice, longing, ' _I will take you to the castle where it’s safe from this world, like I should have done. I’d take you both. He would adore you_ _so…'_

“He?” The younger boy had jerked away, “Why don’t you get him to do it then! I knew it, you were lying to me this whole time!”

' _Shhh, child_.' The voice soothed, a whisper in his ear as the very darkness around them seemed to morph and swarm. ' _He’s gone, **taken** from me by the whims of a mad king. **Ripped** from me as the very world was torn asunder. Everything stitched together coming undone, and sewn separate as if they weren’t open wounds. These worlds are dying, child, but you and I can stitch them back together. And when I reclaim what I’ve lost, we’ll take you with us. We could take care of you, child, and you shall never want for anything_.'

It sounded like an adoption, and that was very tempting. So very, very, temping. Especially for a child stuck in a closet with nothing but rats. “What do I have to do?”

The stranger made a pleased sound, ' _You have to use the card I gave you to stitch the world back together_.'

“Huh?” The orphan tilted his head, because that sounded quite foolish, “How am I supposed to do that? The world looks fine to me.”

' _It is not_.' The stranger’s voice hardened, and their petting stopped, talons pinching him as they became more and more angered, ' _It has been ripped limb from limb, torn at the seams. And with it so many souls lost and **forgotten**_.'

“They died?” Yuri had asked curiously, head tilting into that rare, not quite soft, touch.

‘ _Worse_.’ The stranger growled, petting his hair again, ‘ _They were **erased**. They’re gone from this world. Just like my love. We were ripped apart, our very souls once intertwined torn asunder. And now he’s gone. But I was of lands beyond this world, child, and I survived. But we will get him back, you and I both. We shall stitch these bleeding, dying, worlds back together and drag back that which was stolen from us_.’

“And then you’ll take me away?” Yuri had asked, trying to look up to catch a glance of his potential rescuer, but the darkness hid them too well. “You’ll take me away from the orphanage? Give me everything I need to survive?”

‘ _ **Yes**_.’ The voice answered.

“What if I want to burn it down?” He asked, testing the limit of this stranger’s generosity. “Destroy this place, make the ones who tormented me lick my boots.”

‘ _I will destroy this place_.’ They promised, combing his hair again, ‘ _Anything you desire. All you have to do is help me fix this world, and then, once I have him back in my arms, even the ashes of this place will be just a memory_.’

That idea did make Yuri happen, but there was still a problem, “But I don’t even have a duel disk. Orphans like me can’t afford one. And my only monster is Stare Venom.”

‘ _Child_ …’ The strangers continued to pet his hair, slow and comforting and softer than any touch he’d ever experienced. ‘ _Together, we will find a way_.’

It was the first time Yuri ever felt that stinging thing called hope. He’d been so young then, thinking this was too good to be true, wondering if this was what having a mother must have felt like. “Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll help you.”

‘ _Excellent_.’ The stranger cooed, petting him so softly, ‘Soon...soon...after all these years. Just wait for me a little longer, my love.’

The stranger that promised to adopt him kept petting him with their talons, playing with his hair and muttering things to themselves, things he didn’t bother listening to. Instead he tried to lean against his newfound adopter, but his cheek only touched something leathery and stranger. “What’s your name? And how are we going to do this?”

‘ _Child_.’ Those talons trailed down, scratching behind his ears, ‘ _Call me mother. For that is what I now am_.’

Even to this day he can remember the way his heart swelled in his chest, and his fingers went numb. His whole body was tingly with hope and joy, and his new mother wrapped their arms around him and held him close. “ _Mother_.”

‘ _Yes, mother_.’ The strange _r cooed in his ear, ‘I am yours, and you are mine, and in time we shall finally be whole. I will teach you all that I know, child, everything you will need for the journey ahead_.’

Then he felt another card slip into his hand, glossy and smooth as the first, and just as soon as he received the second card he’d ever owned he found himself with the third. ‘I must go now, for my spirit is still weak. But take this, child. This is the bridge for my soul to enter this world. When you need me, you need only use it. Give me time, I will teach you how to summon me into this world.’

And then they were gone, and the air had been cold and empty, and the mice had squeaked their last. And just like that Yuri was alone again. So he had no choice but to wait, vibrating with excitement as he clutched the cards to his chest, hiding them under his shirt when one of the caretakers finally found him in the closet and let him out. And he sank into the light, hand pressed against the hidden cards, until he’d found a new hiding place with light and took them out to discover his new gifts from his mother.

Yubel.

_Mother_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugo has been in this dimension for five minutes and he is already realizing he wasn't prepared. It's not his fault, the only Theater Kid in his dimension is Jack Atlas, and he never actually met Jack.
> 
> On a more serious note: Yuri.
> 
> Oh boy, Yuri. I'm sorry I did this to you. But you can't give me very obvious parallels to Akiza Izinski and have me not parallel the abuses they've faced. Also, Yuri is fourteen and was specifically groomed to be the way he is, guys, because fuck Leo Akaba. I'm only sorry we don't address the fact Leo is a fucking bastard more. As a survivor of child abuse myself, I'm offended.
> 
> Also, Hell Kaizer is here because I saw Ryou's name written on a list in Fusion Dimension as a cameo and came to the horrible realization that he's canon there and we just never saw him. Holy fuck Hell Kaizer is out there somewhere and he was never stopped in canon. Holy shit. 
> 
> For those curious, no, Cronos isn't manipulating Yuri here. He's just the very horrific position of witnessing intense abuse and being helpless to stop it. In case you haven't picked it up, Yuri's mistreatment is much more intense than other students. As is the grooming and gas lighting he's facing. Because I don't believe for one moment Leo didn't see Zarc every time he looked at Yuri. Cronos is a lot of things in GX, but he NEVER purposely endangered his students. The worst he'd ever done was try to frame them so they were expelled, something he grows out of. He, in fact, endangered himself to protect his students several times, so he really is trying to help Yuri but simply doesn't have the means.
> 
> Extra ouchie that'll never come up in the fic but that I decided while writing? Cronos heavily advocating for Yuri is the reason he has a garden at all. The Professor would have never considered it otherwise. He's the provider of the flowers, and all the gifts he brought Yuri to make his lessons less hellish were brought from his own pocket.
> 
> Anyway, yes. Yuri has been heavily influenced by the abuse that can be expected of a place that trains child soldiers. 
> 
> As for Yubel? Welp. They're not doing okay. At all. Season 3 of GX wishes Yubel was as not okay as they are here.


	4. Chapter 4

If Yugo had thought Mrs. Sakaki was nice last night, then that didn’t prepare him for when they went out to get breakfast.

Well, more specifically, when Akaba Reiji took them out for breakfast. The guy had them rounded into a big, fancy, car that was nicer on the inside than anyplace he’d ever seen, with big seats and fancy windows and carpet. It was huge, and it could have fit the whole group from this morning in the spacious backseat alone. 

He really, really, didn’t want to leave his D-Wheel alone in that parking lot any longer than he needed to. Mrs. Sakaki managed to pry him away, promising that the hospital’s security wouldn’t let it get stolen, which was wild to him. She clearly doesn’t realize how wild the concept is to him. But she left her own ride, a really, really, sweet motorcycle that he desperately wanted to get his hands on, there so he decided to believe her. But even though he was with Mrs. Sakaki the whole time, and she’s placed herself between Yugo and all those suited guys and the sour asshole and Reiji; he still feels sick to his stomach with nervousness. 

And he trusts that his D-Wheel is safe! Because again, if Mrs. Sakaki is willing to leave her bike, and more importantly Yuya, there then it can’t be stolen. But the further away they get from the hospital the more itchy his skin feels. He can’t stop his knees from jumping, no matter how hard he tries, and he can’t even explain _why_. It’s not the suits, scary as they are, and it’s not even the Top that’s staring him down from behind those gleaming glasses, or the fierce glare from that sour asshole. But he just wants to claw at his skin with his blunted nails and dig out the bugs that feel like they’re crawling all inside of him. 

He can’t help but think it’s a bad idea to leave Yuya at that place all alone. His stomach twists just thinking about it. Everyone keeps promising the hospital is safe, and the Reiji guy even left a lot of his own suits there to protect his maybe-brother, but Yugo still doesn’t feel right leaving him there. He thinks he might actually throw up, and he hasn’t eaten in a while. Maybe it’s the guilt, but every part of him wants to rush back to Yuya right now. Like, right now, right now. Holy Atlas, the guy can’t even protect himself and the only people watching him are the sketchy suits from the sketchy Reiji because Gongenzaka, the guy who is probably Yuya’s bodyguard or something, is out at a duel that he was going to try to pull off with his broken arm because everyone in this world is crazy.

Even Yuzu, not Rin, looks ready to throw herself out of this car, so he thinks that maybe he’s not wrong to feel like this.

The car comes to a stop before he can finally decide to just make a break for it and crawl out of the window, and the next thing he knows he’s being pushed inside a place so rich and fancy that he can feel his lack of income when he walks in. He feels out of place, in his tracksuit. Heck, he’d feel out of place even if he had nice clothes like Yuzu, who had a whole collared shirt with a little fancy pin in it and fancy hair clips. 

Yuzu’s dad, Mr. Hiragi, groans as soon as they’re seated in a private room and a waitress hands him the menu. “I can’t afford any of this.”

“I’ll be paying.” Sketchy Reiji says as he leans back in his chair and folds his hands over his knee, “Forgive me, I would not drag you here and expect you to pay.”

Mr. Hiragi brightens at the promise of free food. Normally, Yugo would too, because while he’d never risked going too hungry in the orphanage, he’d never had anything this fancy either. Most days it’s stew, or soup, or bread. Enough to get by day to day, but usually bland, and only just enough. He thinks the fanciest thing he’s ever had was oatmeal with some apples and some kind of honey in it. That stuff had been delicious. But somehow the food here, from what he glanced at the other tables, would outshine that by far. And it was free to boot? He should be thriving right now.

But his stomach feels like it’s about to punch itself.

“I’ll take whatever.” Yugo answers when Mrs. Sakaki asked him what he wanted, “I don’t even know what most of this stuff is.”

And his mind just seemed too fixated on Yuya to think too hard about it. It was weird. He expected it with Rin, because she’s for sure not safe, but he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly becoming more and more anxious about a guy who is safe. 

Thinking of Rin only makes it worse.

“...let’s get you something with lots of protein.” Mrs. Sakaki says, pointing at the menu. “The supreme breakfast special has bacon and eggs. That should be good.”

Eggs? _Holy shit_ , eggs were rare. And he’s never even heard of bacon. He’s a bit more interested now, even if it does still feel like his skin is about to crawl off, “Okay, I'll try that thing then.”

It was a bit easier to focus once he realized that he was definitely getting the food, though he was only half listening to everyone go through the really fancy sounding breakfast stuff on the shiny menu the nice lady who sat them at the table gave everyone. He didn’t really pay attention to what everyone decided they were getting, trying to pay attention to Sketchy Reiji and his sourpuss attack dog that looked ready to bite him. That guy would not stop glaring at him for nothin’. 

Whatever, Mrs. Sakaki was between him and the guy, and he’d put his money on Mrs. Sakaki winning that fight any day. She was scary enough, and she was sensible enough to own a bike, and some instinct from deep, deep, deeeeeeeep inside his gut told him so.

Sketchy Reiji waited until everyone told the nice lady what they wanted to eat until he actually said what he wanted them here for, and it was about time, too. “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I have very serious matters to discuss with you all. Particularly you, Mrs. Sakaki, Yugo.”

The sour fucker glared even harder at him.

“If this is about Yuya, that was an accident!” He points at Reiji, panic building in his chest, “I already told Mrs. Sakaki everything I know!”

Sketchy Reiji locked his fingers together and hummed, leaning his elbows on the table in a way that would make other Tops throw him out of their fancy buildings. His glasses gleamed in the light, and he actually looked really, really, scary here. “It actually does involve the incident with Sakaki Yuya and Yuto, but I’ve already gathered all the intelligence I needed from your perspectives.”

The Turbo duelist narrows his eyes, feeling suddenly uneasy. How the heck did he hear anything? Yugo hadn’t told him shit. And he’s pretty sure Mrs. Sakaki didn’t tell him anything in the hospital room before they all broke off to go get breakfast. Did Yuto talk to him? Did this guy know where Jerk Yuto went? “...whatever Jerk Yuto said is a lie! I hit Yuya by accident!”

“Don’t talk about him like that, Fusion scum.” The sour asshole snapped, glare going deadly. “You’re not even worthy to speak his name, much less insult him!”

“Hey! It’s Yugo! Not fusion, _Yugo_! And he’s probably-maybe my evil twin! I have special rights to insult him!” Yugo defended, glaring at the sour asshole. “Also! Also, I recognize you! You’re Jerk Yuto’s jerk friend!”

“Boys, please, we’re in public. Fight later.” Mrs. Sakaki scolded them, placing her hand on Yugo’s shoulder and pulling him against the back of his seat. She turned her green eyes to glare at Jerk Yuto’s friend, “Is Yuto okay? I was worried when he left last night.”

Sour Asshole snapped his mouth closed, crossing his arms and looking away from her. Yugo instantly felt offended on Mrs. Sakaki’s behalf, because she was way too nice to have to deal with assholes like this jerk. But she also still had her hand on his shoulder, and was holding him back, so he just huffed and crossed his arms, deciding he’d get the asshole back later.

“Do not worry about Yuto.” Sketchy Reiji adjusted his glasses, “I assure you, he is safe.”

That was good, eases his stomach up a lot. He didn’t know he was even worried about the jerk, but he’s happy to know that Yuto is okay anyway. He decides it’s probably because he still wants to punch the guy in the face later. Oh, and make him visit Yuya when he wakes up. Because Yuya deserves that apology, especially if he’s as nice as Mrs. Sakaki says. And Yugo thinks he is, because not just anyone would throw themselves in front of a dragon blast for another person.

“That’s good, I have a feeling I’m going to be worrying about that boy a lot.” Mrs. Sakaki states, glancing over at Yuzu, who Yugo hadn’t noticed was paying really intense attention to the conversation while her dad drummed his utensils in his hands. 

“No need.” Sour Asshole crossed his arms, “Yuto is strong.”

Mrs. Sakaki just gave him a look like he missed the whole point of everything she was saying, but she didn’t bother to say that. If Sour Asshole understood what her eyeballs were trying to say then he didn’t act like it. In either case, Mr. Hiragi coughs, looking uncomfortable, “As grateful as we are for food, probably best to get to the point.”

“Of course.” Sketchy Reiji replied, having patiently waited for all the bickering to die down before he got to the damn point. He looked at all of them, his purple eyes taking the time to run up and down everyone at the table before he finally spoke, “We are at war.”

Mrs. Sakaki’s eyebrows hit her hairline, and her face went grim. Mr. Hiragi, on the other hand, dropped his fork and let out a strangled noise, “What?”

Yuzu, the Not-Rin, frowned, “Is that what happened to Ruri?”

Sour Asshole’s face broke right then and there, and for a second Yugo almost felt bad for him. Who was Ruri again? He doesn’t know, but he knows that look. He’s seen it every time a beam from a bridge would collapse, or someone would go just a little too hungry, or someone’s relative lost a match in the Friendship Cup. That’s loss all over his face. 

Crow used to look like that all the time, staring up at the Tops towers, not even knowing why he looked like that. He used to say he lost something up there, but Yugo never asked who or what. But right now Sour Asshole’s face might as well have been Crows, and that makes him feel bad for judging him so hard. 

“We have information on where she is.” Reiji stated all cool and easy, his glasses gleaming in the light. “And, unfortunately, getting her back will be difficult. As will getting back Rin.”

Rin?

“Rin!” Yugo stood up, pointing at him. “You know where Rin is!”

“Sit down Yugo.” Mrs. Sakaki pulls him down, and he lets her, but his whole body is vibrating now, because finally, finally, he has a lead on where Rin is. He can’t keep his hands still, and he knows his eyes are locked on Suddenly Great Reiji.

“You may find this hard to believe.” Reiji lifts a fancy metal carrying thingy and brings out a flat screen that he turns towards the group. It shows a picture of a dark haired girl that looks a whole lot like Rin and Yuzu, and Yugo can only stare at it wide-eyed. Then Reiji swipes a finger, and he sees a dark looking bald guy with metal bits on his head and blue eyes.

“What the…” Mr. Hiragi’s jaw dropped. “Is that Leo?”

“He looks terrible.” Mrs. Sakaki spoke, face closing off, folding her hands over the table. Her eyes went sharp, and her jaw squared. “He’s not actually missing...is he?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Reiji’s voice took on an edge, and his fingers tightened around themselves. His glasses glinted again, and his voice got all sharp, “My father, you see, has done something terrible.”

“Don’t tell me he’s the one that started this war you mentioned.” Mr. Hiragi groaned out loud, burying his face in his hands, “ _God dammit, Leo_.”

Mrs. Sakaki pinched her eyes shut, brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, and let out the longest, tirest, sigh he’d ever heard. And he grew up in an orphanage. And around Crow and Shinji down the road. He knew some very tired adults. And somehow none of them looked as tired as Mr. Hiragi and Mrs. Sakaki right now.

“Wait, he’s not missing?” Yuzu’s eyes went wide, her blue eyes shifting between her dad and Mrs. Sakaki. “You know him?”

“He was the best man at my wedding.” Mrs. Sakaki to them, sounding very bitter about it. Sour Asshole’s eyes went wide, and his face twisted in surprise. He looked totally stunned, and it only got worse when Mrs. Sakaki spoke again, “He’s also Yuya’s _godfather_.”

“Oh my _god_.” Yuzu looked at both parents like she couldn’t believe them. Sour Asshole looked ready to die right there. Reiji was the only person here that didn’t seem ready to die right now. Yugo could only sit and stare, wondering what a godfather even was and why this Leo guy being Yuya’s was such a big deal. “Why didn’t you ever _tell_ me you knew the guy that founded the Leo Corporation?”

“Because it’s…” Mr. Hiragi waved a hand, his face hidden in his other hand, “...look, he was, yeah…we had a falling out.”

“ _He’s Yuya’s godfather_!” Yuzu shook her head, hands slamming on the table, “You didn’t think that was important to mention?!”

“Not after he disappeared, no!” Mr. Hiragi cried, looking up with a pained expression, “It seemed a little irrelevant after that! Heck, I thought he was dead! I didn’t know he was going to run off and start a _war_!”

“What does he even want with this Ruri girl?” Mrs. Sakaki peered her eyes back open, wrinkling her nose. “And why do you think he has Rin? Or that he’s starting a war? What’s going on?”

“Yeah!” Yugo backed her up, wanting to get to the important bits, “If this guy took Rin and this Ruri girl then why haven’t we walked up to him and punched him in the face yet?”

Reiji’s glasses gleamed again, and he frowned deeply. He looked pretty disappointed that they couldn’t do just what Yugo said. “Unfortunately, I do not speak lightly when I say we are at war. I am afraid that my father has, to put it lightly, caused insurmountable harm. And whatever his goals, it seems to involve girls that look very much like Hiragi Yuzu.”

Another picture flashed on the screen, and there was some kind of...something. A bunch of kids lined up in a courtyard. And then there was another picture of that first world he ended up in, the one that was torn to hell so bad that even living in the Coms was better. Then there was a final picture, of another girl, this one waaaaay younger than Yuzu, but looked exactly like her.

“These are images I was able to capture some years ago when looking for my father.” Reiji told them, letting the screen lean against his case. He looked both adults in the eyes, then to Yuzu, “And some more...recent events.”

“ _Holy shit_.” Mr. Hiragi breathed, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Holy shit, what the fuck did Leo do? I know I was most of his and Yusho’s impulse control, but holy shit.”

Yuzu looked at her father like his words made her want to swallow a lemon. Yugo kind agreed with her, Mr. Hiragi didn't look like the kind of guy that had any sort of impulse control at all, so that sentence was a scary, scary, thing.

“And why hasn’t this been on the news?” Mrs. Sakaki spoke, eyes narrowing suspiciously, arms crossing over her chest as she leaned back in her seat. “A famous billionaire starting a war and devastating a population is something that should be on the news.”

“...wait a second!” Mr. Hiragi stood up, his brain finally catching up with another thing Reiji said, his arms shooting out to hug Yuzu and pull her to his chest, a surprised noise leaving her as he did this. “He wants girls like my darling Yuzu?! Does that mean he’s coming for her!?”

Mrs. Sakaki’s fists tightened around her elbows, and Reiji’s eyes flickered between the two adults. But it was Yugo that spoke next, “So this guy kidnapped Rin and that other girl, destroyed places, _and_ is a shitty friend!?”

“...to put it mildly, yes.” Reiji spoke, glancing back at the sour asshole beside him. Sour Asshole’s whole face has closed off by now, and he looked like he was barely holding back from punching a wall. And Yugo doesn’t blame him, because holy fuck. This Leo guy really was a shitty friend.

“...what does he want the girls for?” Mrs. Sakaki’s voice was hard as steel. And shit, he felt a shiver go through his body when she spoke.

Sour Asshole and Mr. Hiragi both snap their attention straight to Reiji, and Yuzu is able to push herself barely out of her dad’s chest to start asking questions of her own, “Yeah, why is this happening. And...what do you know about the bracelet I had?”

“Bracelet?” Reiji’s eyes snap to Yuzu’s clearly not bracelet having wrists.

“I stuffed it down the garbage disposal.” Yuzu tells him, finally pulling away from her dad and placing her hand on her hips, “It...every time Yuya and Yuto got close to each other it would glow and one of them would disappear.”

“Is that what happened?” Yugo gasped, finally putting together what the glowy light that made Yuto and Yuya disappear was. “Your bracelet made them go away?”

“I wasn’t going to throw it away, I wanted answers behind it. But Yuya nearly died because he was hurt and disappeared.” Yuzu holds up her wrist, glaring at the spot the bracelet used to be. “If Yuto hadn’t been holding him...what if he had disappeared somewhere alone? He could have died. So I got rid of it.”

Reiji gives her a calculating look. Sour Asshole frowns deeply, but Yugo actually has his priorities together, “Rin has a bracelet too...which is weird for a Comms. We can’t afford jewelry, but she’s always had it. Now that I think about it, it’s weird no one ever took it from her to pawn off.”

“...Ruri also has a bracelet she’s worn since she was an infant.” Sour Asshole rubs his chin, looking like he was starting to piece together something. “...but...can it be that simple?”

“Wait, hold up.” Mr. Hiragi holds his hands up, “So you’re telling me that Leo went insane, started a war, and now he’s probably kidnapping girls because of magical bracelets.”

“Magical bracelets, I can’t help but notice, activate when Yuya and Yuto get too close to one another.” Mrs. Sakaki frowns, her green eyes flickering between Yugo and Yuzu, face scrunched up like she’s running through a million and a half thoughts. “Multiple girls that look alike, with multiple boys that look alike, and a somehow magical bracelet? Something is wrong here.”

Yugo’s stomach sank.

“It...certainly seems there is a strange technology that is causing...these strange coincidences, yes.” Reiji pushes his glasses up again, looking over Yugo like he’s trying to find the secrets of the universe in his skin. “And I do not believe in coincidences.”

“...this is the plot to a bad conspiracy novel.” Mr. Hiragi groaned loudly, falling back into his chair and brushing his fingers through it. “Bad demon stories. Like...like...it’s going to turn out that Yuya and these other boys are some kind of world ending something. And the girls are the daughters of the maiden that sacrificed herself to seal the great evil that created them away.”

Yugo goes wide-eyed and snaps his head to stare at the despairing man. He quickly looks back at Sour Asshole, who also looks wide eyed at Mr. Hiragi. Then he looks to Reiji, and oh fuck, he looks like he’s actually considering this bullshit.

At least Yuzu says something. She throws her hands on her hip, yelling at her dead, “Come on dad! No plot that cliche would happen in real life! The universe would do something more original!”

...what the _fuuuuuuuuuuuck_?

He looks back to Mrs. Sakaki, hoping she’ll say something that makes sense, only for the woman to add to the insanity by stating, “I don’t know Yuzu, they’re cliche _because_ they keep happening.”

...He can’t believe he and Sour Asshole are the only sane people in the room...

“We certainly can’t ignore the coincidences.” Reiji adjusted his glasses again, leaning back and crossing his legs, “Only a fool would disregard such a thing. So I feel it is safe to assume, since there are four girls whom all look alike, each with bracelets, three of which that have grown with boys that bear striking resemblance, and at least one of which has a reaction to the boys being near one another, there must be a fourth boy and a yet unknown element we do not understand.”

Wait? _What_?

_What the hell kind of logic was that_! 

It kinda made sense, but how could he just assume that without proof! Then again, it was kinda hard not to understand the logic...but still!

Sour Asshole just looked at Reiji like he had three heads. Then he just continued to stare at everyone else in the room as they all nodded their heads and agreement, muttering about how that totally made sense.

“Oh god.” Mr. Hiragi spoke, sounding horrified, “My little girl is a main character in a terrible high fantasy.”

“She even has a mysterious past.” Mrs. Sakaki pointed out, which made Yuzu’s head whip around real fast and stare at the blonde woman. Then Mrs. Sakaki shrugged, flatly pointing out, “You’re adopted.”

“ _What_?” Yuzu yelled loudly, looking back to her father with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me! Oh my god, I really am the mysterious daughter of some high priestess!”

“I was going to tell you when you were eighteen!” Mr. Hiragi bawled loudly, pointing at Mrs. Sakaki, “You had no right to do that Yoko!”

“Your daughter is literally in danger of being kidnapped by your former fellow idiot and I’m the villain for warning her about her tragic mysterious backstory?” Mrs. Sakaki pointed out blandly, looking unimpressed, “When Yuya wakes up I’m planning to explain his adoption too. And that…”

Then Mrs. Sakaki’s eyes narrowed dangerously, those green orbs suddenly burning into Reiji like acid ready to melt the guy’s bones. “Wait...if you knew where your missing father was…”

Yugo knew something bad was going to happen as soon as the nice girl brought the food in, took one look at the table, hurriedly put everything down, and ran out the room like her feet were on fire. Mrs. Sakaki at least kept her question to herself until the girl left, but as soon as she was gone the flood gates to disaster opened, “Reiji, honey, where the _fuck_ is my husband?”

Oh. Oh fuck. That's awkward.

Sketchy Reiji locked his fingers together, leaned against his hands, and spoke evenly, “...when I discovered my father’s intentions to start a war I asked Sakaki Yusho to head the special-ops group I was building to stop him. However...Yusho wished to take one last try at diplomacy before resorting to violence.”

“ _Oh my god_.” Mr. Hiragi sounded horrid, rubbing his hands down his face. “Leo killed him.”

Mrs. Sakaki grabbed a knife from the table, stabbed her breakfast several times with ferocity that honest to every god scared the shit out of Yugo, let out a string of curses so foul he turned pink just from hearing them, swore vengeance against everyone and everything to do with Leo, threw the fork on the table, and slammed her hands down hard enough to shake all the dishes. Then, in a voice that was scarily calm compared to what she had just done, she said, “This is why I wanted Mai to be Yuya’s godmother. My friends may all be part of a biker gang, but none of them ever murdered my husband.”

“...we do not know he is dead.” Reiji spoke evenly, though Yugo thinks it would have been smarter if the guy ran out of the room. “We simply lost contact.”

“I’m going to murder your mother for not telling me, you know this, right?” Mrs. Sakaki glared at Reiji, “You’re a child, I understand why you didn’t make the best decisions there, but _Himika_ owes me an explanation.”

If Reiji was bothered by being called a child, he didn’t let it show on his face. Instead he moved on with business, “I take it you all wish to understand how and why this happened?”

“Damn straight I do!” Mr. Hiragi stood up and pointed at him, “We deserved to know three years ago! Much less now! What’s going on! _Spill_!”

“And what can I do to help?” Mrs. Sakaki’s voice was low and dangerous. “Anything to rescue those girls and stop Leo from whatever the hell he thinks he’s doing. I’m not afraid to call in my girls and crack a few skulls.”

The Sour Asshole and Reiji shared a long look, frowning grimly. Then Sketchy Reiji turned back to them and started a long, long, story. “If you thought there was more than one world, you’re wrong. You see, some years ago, I found my father in another world…”

* * *

It is said Atlas was the Titan who carried the heavens. 

For the love of humanity, three Titan brothers at three different times and in three different ways risked the wrath of the Gods themselves to act as representatives for humanity. And each of them suffered for it. Atlas, who warred against the gods in the name of his people, the Titans, was punished for his crimes by holding the world upon his shoulders. Unknowing of the fate that would befall his brothers as he kept the world from crushing itself.

Jack Atlas always felt a connection to this story.

“This city is wrong.” He states out-loud, overlooking the wrong city from the wall sized glass window. It’s the first thing he does every morning, and it’s something he never quite understands when he says it. He’s known this city was wrong since he was a child, but he still finds himself looking upon it every morning and speaking those words without ever understanding why. The city is wrong, yes, but the words felt like they meant something else, something deeper.

Jack scoffed, turning away from the window, bare feet brushing against the soft carpet as he fled the sight. What could be deeper than acknowledging they lived in a city of exploitation? It’s harsh but true. This city thrives on suffering, and the only way to keep from suffering is to step on others to climb your way to the top. He’s safe only by virtue of being the best, of crawling his way from the bottom, a starving street urchin with no one to depend on and no one to miss him if he failed.

He paused. Wait, that wasn’t entirely true.

Hadn’t he had brothers, once?

Atlas had brothers, Prometheus and Epimetheus.

Violet eyes narrow. He draws on his memories from his time before he worked his way to the top and was crowned king, but he can’t recall any brothers. It was always just him, only him, and the things he had to do to survive. But he can’t stop the nagging feeling that this isn’t right, that someone used to be there.

~~_Jack?_ ~~

~~_Can you hear me?_ ~~

He thinks they were adults. The blond tilts his head, trying to recall, but he can’t conquer up an image. There’s no memory, no name, no recollection. He can’t think of colors he associates with them, or special features. But he can’t shake the feeling that someone used to be there that isn’t anymore. A brother. He had a brother. He had...he had two? Two. He had two brothers.

_~~Jack.~~ _

_~~Please~~. _

The king shakes his head, brushing off the thought. It no longer mattered. If, at some point, he indeed had a brother, then it was from a time he was too young to remember, and something had clearly happened to them that took them out of the picture and left him alone. There’s no point in dwelling on the past. What would it bring him to look into it? More pain? Grief over someone he couldn’t even remember? Hasn’t he lost enough?

Violet eyes flickered to the side table next to his overly elaborate bed, where a pair of round glasses lay. Jack made his way back towards it, hands reaching out and plucking the hideous accessory with more care than they, perhaps, deserved. 

They really were ugly things. Completely rounds, and black rimmed. Not at all subtle or stylish. He imagines anyone that wore them would completely destroy any attractiveness their face actually held. But Jack remembers when he first found them last night, seemingly appearing out of nowhere on his side table, it filled him with such strong longing and grief that he simply could not fathom it. And despite his own irreverent and anti-nostalgic nature, he simply couldn’t find it within him to toss away the spectacles. There was something within him, something he couldn’t explain even to himself, that simply couldn’t let go. So attached has he become to this ugly and fragile collection of cheap wire and glass that they’ve found a permanent place in his front breast pocket, a near permanent weight against his chest now. A constant source of comfort against the harsh reality of this city.

...wait…

Those thoughts did not match at all. He only found these glasses last night, how could he have turned them into an emotional trinket he carries everywhere. He has not even left his condo once since he discovered them.

_~~I miss you too.~~ _

_~~I miss you so much.~~ _

“What do you think?” He asks the glasses, and he doesn’t even know why. Glass doesn’t speak, and there’s no memory to attach to them. He doesn’t know anyone that would wear such ugly things. He isn’t close with anyone.

_~~I don’t know where I am or how I’m here.~~ _

Jack brushes his fingers against the rim of the glass, sitting himself on the overlarge bed and crossing his legs. He lay the glasses on his knees, the pajama pants color only making the glasses seem uglier somehow. He glares at the spectacles, wondering. He wonders, for a moment, if one of these mysterious brothers he now vaguely recalled wore something like them. But there’s a nagging in his brian, something telling him that this idea isn’t right. 

_~~It’s so cold here, Jack.~~ _

_~~And so dark.~~ _

_~~so dark.~~ _

“Where did you come from?” He asks the glass, more hoping to remember than that they would answer. But nothing surfaces. Not a face, nor a voice. Just a feeling. A deep loss, guilt, regret. But nothing else. Not even a name.

_~~There’s something in the dark.~~ _

_~~I’m scared, Jack.~~ _

_~~I’m so scared.~~ _

“I need a name.” He tells the glassware, glaring at them. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing right now. This is silly, childish even. He has important things to do today, and here he is trying to piece together something that ultimately doesn’t matter. It could be something as simple as his assistant leaving these things here, even if he does doubt Mikage would ever wear something as hideous as these.

_~~I think Aslla Piscu is the only thing keeping me here.~~ _

_~~Jack, the Earthbound Immortals!~~ _

_~~Jack!~~ _

_~~Help me Jack!~~ _

Something throbs in his head. He jerks, hand flying up to clutch his forehead. A hiss leaves his lips. What? What? What is going on? Why is-

There are cards on his knee.

Jack blinks, startled. How…?

“What?” His voice is a bit more strangled than he’d like to admit. He plucks up one of the cards, studying it, the plastic of the card glossy beneath his fingertips. There’s a pulsing in his brain, a terrifying familiarity.

**Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu**.

_~~Jack, please, it’s me!~~ _

“What in the _blazes_ is going on?” He snarls, throwing away the card. He slaps away the rest, clutching the glasses to his chest protectively and throwing himself away from them. He hisses, finding himself circling away from the cards even as his eyes never left them. Something dangerous is happening. Something terrible. He doesn’t know what, but it’s happening, and all he knows is he can’t let them touch...touch…

_~~Please remember me!~~ _

“ _What did you do to them_?” He finds himself shouting, not knowing why. He can’t explain it, he simply can’t. All he knows is that something is wrong, someone is gone, a few someones, and suddenly it all makes sense that these cards have something to do with it. He doesn’t know why he thinks that or how he came to this conclusion, but it all just makes so much sense to blame them. They’re dangerous. They want to hurt him. They want to take everything and everyone he has away from him.

The door to his room bursts open, and his bodyguard, a man from the Commons he had taken one look at and felt the unexplained need to hire as protection named Ushio Tetsu, burst into the room. “Mr. Atlas! What’s wrong?!”

Ushio’s brown eyes flickered all over the room, going from the startled Jack to the cards on the ground. His jaw clicked, and the scar running down the side of his face only made his gaze seem more intense as he moved forward, seizing the cards on the ground and holding them up, “What happened?”

“Get those things away from me!” Jack demanded, his grip around the glasses tightening in white knuckled stress. “I want them _gone_!”

Ushio paused, a mix of confusion and concern marring his features. He shifted to drop his hand, making the cards harder to see. But Jack’s eyes never left them regardless, the impending sense of danger never leaving him even as his bodyguard held them in his bare hands. “Boss? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He snapped, inching ever further away, back against the wall and glasses still clutched firmly in his hand. A part of him had to keep from bolting. Or worse, grabbing his deck and...and...he doesn’t know what. The cards aren’t exactly being used by anyone. His fear is irrational, even if they had appeared out of nowhere. They were helpless without hands to actually hold them.

~~_I’m sorry!_ ~~

~~_I couldn’t stop them!_ ~~

And hands were holding them. “Get _rid_ of them!”

Ushio, deeply concerned for his employer, dropped them and held up a hand. “Mr. Atlas, what’s going on?”

And Jack understands the concern. He’s acting irrational and out of character, crazy, fearful in a situation that objectively does not call for it. And Ushio owes a lot to Jack, who is his source of rather generous income, and the reason he’s not starving in the Commons and or forced to risk life and limb in the Friendship Cup. But Jack doesn’t want this concern, he wants...he wants…

_~~If you can’t save me, I’ll save you.~~ _

“I’m fine.” He breaths, dropping his hands to his side, hiding the glasses behind his thigh, “Just...just get rid of those _things_.”

Ushio is still confused, he can tell, but the man is respectful enough to follow orders without questions. He kneels, gathering the cards again, only stopping to question what to do with them, “Should I throw em out? Hand them over to security?”

“ _ **Burn** **them**_.” He hisses, snatching his face away. “Destroy them. Rip them apart. I don’t care. Just make sure no one can use them.”

“Whatever you want, sir.” Ushio says, and Jack doesn’t look back at the man again. He stays turned around, facing the wall, willing himself to breath as he hears Ushio stand and leave the room. Once he’s gone, Jack allows himself to breath again. 

_~~I’m going to find Yusei and the others.~~ _

_~~If I can.~~ _

_~~He’ll know what to do.~~ _

Once he’s calmed he brings the glasses back to his chest again, angry with himself. What was that? It was hardly dignified, much less fitting behavior for a king. Is he truly losing his mind? 

He huffed, turning back to face the room. It was empty now, Ushio and cards both gone, like nothing had ever even happened. Maybe it didn’t. Maybe he was well and truly losing his mind to the point of delusion. It would explain his odd feelings with no evidence at the least. 

And yet…

_~~Wait for me Jack.~~ _

“Something is wrong.” Jack found himself saying, thumb rubbing over the glass lens. “This city is _wrong_.”

_~~Just remember me.~~ _

_~~Just long enough.~~ _

_~~Just until I can find him.~~ _

His bare feet stomp across the room, temper flaying. This isn’t funny, this isn’t funny at all. Someone is playing pranks on him, he decides, and it makes his temper flare evermore. Who would do this? Why would they do this? It couldn’t be Ushio, could it? He wouldn’t. Mikage? He can’t picture it. Then who? He doesn’t allow anyone else access to his home. 

Security? Roget has been a thorn in his side ever since he showed up. The man was a parasite, doing everything he could to try and undermine Jack’s efforts to make life bearable. He’s had to go behind the man’s back and under the table just to set up orphanages with caretakers for abandoned Commons children. Any man that would stop efforts like that could only be insidious, and he’s had it out for Jack since the start. If anyone could set up these kinds of pranks it'd be the head of security.

~~_Wait for me Jack_.~~

He calms when his...not exactly rational, but plausible, solution is figured out. He scoffs at himself for panicking, reminding himself to hire another guard to stay in his home for when he’s away, and order Ushio and said guard to inform him whenever security enters his home.

Honestly, security shouldn’t be able to storm homes unannounced.

~~_Stay safe_.~~

“I need coffee.” He rubs his forehead, fighting back the headache. He wouldn’t think of security, or cards, or glasses or brothers for now. He’ll have his coffee first, then he’ll worry about it. Mikage did get him the coffee machine that made his favorite. Then he’ll order breakfast and everything will be fine. Just fine.

The blonde makes his way out of the room, crossing from soft carpet to polished hardwood. The condo is so large that it could have fit five more people living there easily, but Jack only let his bodyguard live within the confines of his home. And Mikage, when she pleased, though she has another residence. 

The woman in question is already in the kitchen, which seems wrong to Jack. She’s always dressed in a sharp business suit, her blue hair clipped short and professional, and everything about her sharp and clean. She doesn’t feel like the kind of woman who should be in a kitchen making his coffee, but there she is, setting down a plate of food and a coffee cup. Next to the place she set is a half eaten bowl of cereal, likely abandoned by Ushio when he heard Jack’s distress. How humiliating. 

_~~It’s so dark.~~ _

_~~**It’s so dark**.~~ _

“Good morning Mr. Atlas.” Mikage bows her head when he enters the kitchen, sparing him a bright smile. She, thankfully, does not bring up the fit he had in his room just now. Good, that’s why he hired her. She knows when to keep her mouth shut about certain things. “I took the liberty of making breakfast for you.”

It was simply amazing, she did not have a speck of dust on her. Yet she somehow cooked a meal. It was almost jarring how efficient she was at any task thrown her way. Whatever, just further proof he hired the right personal assistant. 

“Thank you, Mikage.” He says, sweeping out his chair and sitting. He reaches for his coffee, already feeling better with just a whiff of the aroma. His nerves calmed, he takes a sip, feeling his body relax. It was like this morning never even happened.

“Thank you, Mr. Atlas.” The woman visibly brightened, her cheeks going pinkish with pride. Good, someone who enjoys their job will surely continue to only do their best, and he requires the best if he’s going to do anything about this damnable city. His machinations are slow, but navigating the Tops politics was an uphill battle, one he was making headway in. Soon, with time and patience, he’ll be able to...to…

He stops, bringing the coffee away from his lips. Why...why had he done this again? He had a reason, he remembers. Not just to be on top. That was the main goal, but there was something else. He had wanted to do something. He had wanted to be better. Better for himself, better for someone...

_~~Yusei!~~ _

_~~Remember Yusei!~~ _

His head started aching again. He hisses, placing down his cup, reaching for his breakfast instead. Maybe, perhaps, if he has food then he’ll recover from these fits. “Mikage, do I have any meetings today?”

“One with the council.” Mikage answers, picking up her tablet from where it was settled on the table. “About hiring non-criminal Commons to do labor.”

Ah, yes. One thing Jack never understood was why the Tops never bothered using their vast wealth to hire others to serve them and perform labor. He had figured they wanted to live in a utopia. And what utopia involved scrubbing toilets? He’s seen machines do cleaning, granted, but surely there were other tasks machines just could not do as effectively? Mikage was a far better assistant than any robot he’s had, and he found her on the streets. “Ah, yes, thank you.”

_~~Remember me!~~ _

_~~Just a little longer!~~ _

_~~Just until I find him!~~ _

She beamed at him, going back to look at her tablet, likely going through the rest of his schedule. He ignored her, letting her do as she liked while he ate the food.

Breakfast is calm from then on, silent except for the clinking of silverware against dishes. Ushio returns half way through, looking belligerent, and falling back into his seat with his now ruined cereal, continuing the meal while complaining under his breath about how much he hates security officers, and how belittling they are despite the fact he’s Jack’s personal security. Jack took note of this, filing it away in his mind to address later. His personal staff, like himself, deserved nothing but the best for their status after all. 

He pushed away his plate when he was done, pulling his coffee cup back to himself and sitting back. “Don’t concern yourself with fools, Ushio. They have no business speaking to you that way when you are superior to them in every conceivable way.”

Ushio sized up at the words, pride radiating from his form, “Of course, Mr. Atlas.”

Jack nodded, satisfied with his good deed for today, sipping his coffee as a reward. His forearm pulsed warmly, then ached softly, and then glowed.

“Holy shit!” Ushio jumped back, chair clattering against the ground. “Mr. Atlas!”

“Jack!” Mikage cried, standing up as well, eyes wide on him as the red glow from his arm eclipsed her face. “What’s happening!?”

But his arm just glowed a bright red, illuminating the entire kitchen with it’s blinding light. It took shape in his arm, and an old and familiar something echoed in his head. Loud and indomitable. It was new, and terrifying, and yet somehow as familiar to him as his own skin. A roar erupted in his mind, and all he could see for a moment was a dragon of fire and wind and red. And then it’s all over. The light is gone, and the kitchen is returned to normal, as if nothing ever happened. All that remained of the even being a mark burned into his arm, the frantic employees, and a card falling to the table.

Violet eyes glanced down, his face blanking as his eyes fell upon the card. He ignores Ushio and Mikage’s frantic cries not to touch it as he reaches to pluck it from the table, holding it before his face to examine. 

**Stardust Dragon.**

~~I couldn’t find him on my own, Jack.~~

~~This is the best I could do.~~

~~I’m sorry.~~

~~I tried my best, but I’m not good enough.~~

~~I still love you.~~

~~Forever.~~

~~In every lifetime, in every world, in every version of reality.~~

~~Goodbye.~~

“Now where did you come from?” He asks, thumb running over the card. “And more importantly, who sent you back to me?”

In his head, in voices so familiar his very soul soared with the strength of warmth and comfort he didn’t know it could possess, a symphony of dragons roared together in a single resounding cry, “ _ **Find us**_.”

Well, seems Atlas really did carry the heavens on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter a bit early for you guys, just because I love you all so much.
> 
> Yugo and Shun, while dealing with theather kids: Can we rescue our bracelet girl? Can we please rescue our bracelet girl?  
> Standard Dimension: We can, but first we have to rehearse for when we march our army to Academia's doors while singing"Do You Hear The People Sing". It's going to be amazing.
> 
> No, but seriously, I think Yusho's decision to go speak to Leo makes a lot more sense if they were super close friends. They did develop world changing technology together, so I assume they were close. Thinking like that, Yusho's decision to reach out to Leo seems less like a terrible decision and more like he's sticking true to the YGO theme of friendships and redemption by at least giving it a shot. Sucks for him that didn't end up working out.
> 
> Leo Akaba, looking at the children he's indoctrinated into an army: Is this good parenting?  
> Yusaku, punching his way in from YGO Vrains: No.
> 
> Anyway, Jack.
> 
> Have you ever been so deeply affected by someone's presence in your life that even pure erasure couldn't destroy how much they meant to you and you subconsciously made yourself into the person you knew they wanted you to be?  
> Have you ever loved someone so much that nonexistence couldn't stop you from trying to help them?
> 
> Yusei never had a spiritual advisor of his own, but lucky for him Carly loves Jack enough to be saved by her evil Godly connections to the world and try to help out anyway. That or Jack is SUCH a stubborn asshole that even reality erasing his past, at least one of his little brothers, and Carly wasn't enough to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Yuya becomes aware again, he finds himself in a strange room.

It’s a place that could only exist in an action field, he thinks, because rubber balls don’t just float in the sky on their own. And confetti doesn’t endlessly rain from the ceiling, which looks more like a summer sky than an actual roof. There are mirrors floating all throughout the room, and bits of checkered carpet littered unorganized all over the floor. There’s stuffed animals on a colorful jungle gym bed, and posters of circus performers and famous ringleaders. All needlessly lit by an endless string of carnival lights.

“ _Whoa_.” He breaths, walking forward and reaching out to poke one of the floating rubber balls. There’s a stuffed pink hippo on the top. In fact they’ve all got a stuffed version of one of his Perfompals on top of them. He flushes red, resisting the urge to poke the stuffed animals in favor of holding out his palm to catch some of the endlessly falling confetti. 

Some of the confetti, he hadn’t even realized, were rose petals. 

“It even smells like funnel cake in here.” Yuya groans, looking over the room, but there’s no food stand. Nor a kitchen for that matter. There’s nowhere a funnel cake could be. So where was the smell coming from? “Oh man, now I want carnival food.”

“An interesting soulroom, to say the least.”

Yuya jerked, whirling around to face the intruder in this mystery room. His eyes locked with a tall man looming over him, all sharp angles and sharper eyes, smirk resting easy on his face. The man stood somehow both casual and domineering, with his arms crossed over his chest, one hip protruding out as the man casually observed the room. Confetti fell against his spiky hair, colorful and vibrant against the locks. 

“Who are you?” He asks, stepping back from the man. He thinks it’s a reasonable thing to ask anyone that intrudes in his space. 

...if this was his space. It felt like his space, but he can’t pinpoint why he registers everything around him as unquestionably his. Maybe because it felt so personal? Because everything in here felt like it was designed after him and the things he wants and the things he loves. It was personalized from the debts of his mind.

“Oh?” The man’s smirk widens, making him look kind more fox-like than Yuya thought a man should ever look. Or maybe a hyena. He looks strange either way, like he’s not really human, just human shaped. “Forgotten me already? It’s only been a few short years.”

Yuya jerks back, surprised.

“Then again, mortal memory is fickle.” The man raises a hand, tapping his temple. “Though I suppose I shouldn’t say anything. I used to be mortal myself, after all.”

“What?” Yuya breathed, eyes widening. “Who...how…?”

Then he realizes that, maybe, he’s not fully awake. There’s no way a room like this can exist in the real world. So maybe this is a dream, and he’s just trapped here with this strange dream person. If that’s the case then he shouldn’t be in danger, right?

“You’re acting like _Kaiba_ right now.” The man snorted in amusement, dropping his arm back into that crossed position. “I would have thought you were too clever for that. I assure you, I’m real, and you should remember me.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you.” Yuya admits, red eyes rolling over the man.

“You have.” The man reassures, stepping forward and leaning down a bit, his knife sharp eyes level with Yuya’s, “And you, my little protege, failed to heed my warning.”

The young performer frowned, head tickling as the words played through his brain. His eyes widened, remembering who this man was, and what had happened to him before he ended up in this room. His heart raced, and all he could do was point at the man accusingly, “It’s you!”

“ _Me_.” The man chuckled, straightening back up so he was quite shadowing over the smaller boy, but still loomed dangerously above him. “You wise sage and teacher.”

“But I thought you were imaginary!” Yuya burst out, wide eyes digging into the man, studying every nook and cranny of his features, memorizing every single detail. “How are you here? Where is here?”

“This?” The man laughed, bringing one arm up to tap against his temple again, “This is your mind, boy. Or, more precisely, your soul room, where everything you are or have ever been awaits.”

Then the man swings out his arms in a wide arch, “Every mirror is a memory, and every detail is a figment of your life. Your values, your loves, your hates, your failures and your triumphs. It’s all here in this lovely little space.”

Red eyes stayed wide, unable to look away from the man and he fell back into his casual stance, crossing his arms over his chest again. The younger boy swallowed, unable to keep himself from asking even as he felt a lingering twinge of fear, “...and how are you here?”

The man laughed, loud and boisterous, a full belly thing that had his head thrown slightly back and his chest heaving a bit. By the time he he finally stopped Yuya felt his cheeks burn red from humiliation, especially when the man moved to rubble his hair like he was some kind of cute puppy, “I’m only another memory.”

“...what?” Yuya blinked, frowning up at the man from under his hand. That hand felt real enough to him. 

“Well, that’s not entirely true either…” The man stepped back, tapping his chin. He looked like he was trying to come off as thoughtful, but he really just looked like a piranha assessing its food. “...I’m a lingering piece. A half a soul tied to your own, but not a match.”

Pieces of a soul. Lingering halves. Yuya hadn’t understood that when he was younger, but now he does. He gets it, he really does. And when he looks at this man, this pathetic and terrifying thing, he doesn’t feel the same instant connection he had for Yuto and the boy on the bike. But he feels something, a keen familiarity that goes beyond even his memories as a child. “Who are you?”

“Your prisoner. Your jailor. The man who knows you better than you know yourself.” The man reached over, flicking Yuya on the nose. “I am many things, but mostly...I’m the spirit of a man long gone. One ripped in half, a single piece drifting away while the other is reborn. A memory.”

The man walked away, moving over to one of the many floating mirrors. He stopped, facing Yuya again, lazily knocking his knuckles against the mirror, “I just happen not to be yours.”

“...but you’re...tied to me.” Yuya asked, following the man. His eyes couldn’t help but glance in the mirror, his breath hitching when he saw his dad’s reflection on the inside. He quickly looks away, back to the man’s face. “But you’re not a part of me. Not the way Yuto is.”

“No.” The man smiled again, leaning against the mirror and crossing his arms again. “Think of me as your unwilling tag-along. One you never meant to keep, but stayed with you anyway.”

The boy frowned, looking over the man again. He was definitely older than Yuya’s shining fourteen years old. But the man must be as perceptive as he is sharp featured, because he just scoffed again and replied to the unasked question. “Congratulations, kid, this is where you realize reincarnation exists.”

“Reincarnation?!” Yuya jumped, sudden unwillingness to believe the man filling him. Yuya may be a performer that knows all the tropes, but he’s never once actually believed in the fantastical and supernatural. “That’s…”

“No less unreasonable than anything else happening to you.” The man laughed, looking at him again like he was an adorable puppy that needed to be taught better. He reached over again, patting Yuya’s head. “It’s amusing that you’re so reluctant to believe, considering who you are. Or rather...who you _were_ …”

Yuya jerks away, scolding, “Stop that. I’m me, no one else.”

“Yes, individuality is a source of great debate for beings like you and I.” The man hasn’t stopped with that amused tone, looking at Yuya that way teachers do when they’re explaining something very simple for them, but very knew for him. “Independence is another issue. But you’re in a rather unique position compared to us. Your other pieces have bodies all of their own. We didn’t have that luxury. We had to share.”

“Yuto.” Yuya shook his head, “You’re talking about Yuto.”

“If that’s one of their names.” The man flicked his fingers, “I really don’t know. When the original soul split I went with you. Likely because of the location. There’s some kind of algorithm going on that tied certain events to certain dimensions. I don’t know if it was a conscious effort or not, but it happened when the world split.”

He wasn’t even speaking to Yuya anymore, talking out loud to himself as he looked on, not even eyeing anything in particular. He was just rambling now, making theories to himself out loud as he talked about crazy stuff Yuya couldn’t really follow. It sounded like physics. Gosh, he was so bad at science. But this guy, who was apparently in his head just to be along for the ride, talked about splitting dimensions and such like it was the easiest thing in the world to comprehend. 

“Wait…” He held his hand up, “So...you’re talking like Yuto. About the different dimensions. You’re saying they used to be one?”

“Oh, of course.” The man spoke again, smiling sharply. “Then a certain someone threw a terrible temper tantrum, regained memories of a...lifestyle he used to possess, and went on a world destroying rampage. He was stopped, the world was split, and now we’re here, stuck in this absurd, hack job, hastily slapped together mess of a situation.”

Yuya jerked back, surprised by the bitterness in his tone, “What situation?”

Sharp eyes became even sharper somehow, like knife points digging into Yuya’s skin. He shivered, rubbing down the goosebumps spreading across his skin. A heavy, weighty, silence fell over them. Until the man’s eyes gleamed with something Yuya couldn’t place and he spoke in a very carefully even tone, “The one where you doomed yourself. I did want you to stay away from those that looked like you, yes?”

Yuto. That boy…

“Why…?” Yuya clenched his fists, staring at the man definitely. “Why can’t I? You said it was like meth, right? Explain to me why it’s like that.”

His teacher rolled those sharp eyes, staring skyward for a minute, confetti falling against his face and sticking into his hair before he finally decided to look back, “Believe it or not, it was for your own health as well as mine.”

“Because I’d get anxiety?” Yuya asked, frowning.

“That’s the least of it.” The man’s finger started tapping against his elbow, “It starts out slow at first, losing your other half. You don’t even notice. But, after some time, your skin itches, and your mind can’t rest. It’s a slow, gradual, thing. You lose your appetite, food doesn’t sit well in your stomach. You start craving them.”

“Like drugs.” Yuya frowned, tapping his foot, “But why?”

“Because a soul naturally wants to be complete, even if another part of it already broke off and became its own.” The man shrugged, huffing and looking away. “Give it long enough and insanity starts to set it. You’ll forget your name, you’ll forget loved ones, you’ll become delusional. Eventually you’ll lose your mind altogether.”

That...was terrifying. One that filled his stomach with terrible, terrible, fear. He choked on it, tried to swallow it down, but it only made his entire body go numb. “Is...is that…?”

“If you’re foolish about this, yes.” The man stood up, staring down at Yuya with a burning intensity, “Listen to me very carefully, and you just might make it out of this with your sanity intact.” 

Yuya swallowed down a thick lump in his throat, nodding because he suddenly wasn’t able to speak at all.

“You have separate bodies, so it will be harder to retain your sanity, but it can work.” The man dropped a hand on his shoulder, blunt nails digging deep into Yuya’s flesh, cold as steel even through the material of his shirt. “Be around them as often as you can.”

“What? Forever?” Yuya frowns, stomach dropping. “But we’ve all got our own lives!”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you ignored my warnings.” The man was completely unsympathetic, eyes staring down at the boy apathetically. “You brought this on yourself.”

“I didn’t even remember your warning until I met Yuto!” Yuya slaps the hand off his shoulder, taking a step back, “Where were you anyway! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“ _You_ were the one that blocked the connection.” The man sneered, sizing up like an angry cat, “Seems my warning was good enough for you to block me out, but not actually listen. Now, never raise a hand to me again.”

“ _Blocked you_?” Yuya felt his hands fly to his hair, “How did I manage that!” 

“Fear, one assumes.” The man replies almost sarcastically, looking overly judgemental for a guy that apparently failed to keep Yuya from doing this in the first place. “But what happened isn’t important. What is important is how I’m going to keep you from losing your mind.”

Yuya snapped his mouth shut real quickly.

“You don’t have to be glued to their side.” The man explained, gaze even on Yuya’s again, “You’re going to want to be at first, until the bond settles. But after you just need to be in contact with them at least once every week or two. That’s how it worked for us, though it was more of a spiritual contact situation.”

His new mentor paused here, rubbing his chin, “But that’s for half souls like myself. And a spiritual connection. You’re less than half, and you have separate bodies. I’m unsure if you must have physical contact or if creating some sort of spiritual connection is enough.”

“What?” Yuya let out a breath of disbelief, “ _You don’t even know for sure_!”

“I have far more of an idea than you’ve had.” The man scolds him, “It worked for us. So just...make sure to contact them every few days or something. Then you won’t lose your mind.”

“That’s not at all comforting.” Yuya snapped, stomping his foot, “You don’t even _know_ if it will work! Much less how we should do this! We live in different dimensions!”

“It will work.” The man stepped away, turning from Yuya, annoyance obvious in his voice, “And you will make it work, or you’ll go mad. Your choice. Not fair? That’s unfortunate, but life often isn’t fair. Get used to it.”

“Oh my god.” Yuya slapped his own forehead, “You’re such a jerk!”

“I’m not here to be nice.” The man turned on his heel, facing him again. “I’m here to tell you the hard truth. You want to go mad, fine. I can’t stop you, but my stake in this is that if you go mad then I’m in danger too. So try not to act like an infant about this.”

“So you’re only in this for yourself?” Yuya snapped, glaring at the annoying jerk. 

“Of course I am, it just so happens that helping you helps myself.” He doesn’t even bother to deny it, wrinkling his nose like he was amused by the idea he had selfless reasons for being here. “Speaking of, try not to meet your last piece if you can. Maybe we can avoid an...unfavorable situation, if you do so.”

“Last soul…” Yuya trailed off, more horror sinking into his soul. “...there’s _another_ boy?”

“Only one more.” The man shrugged, uncaring, “But if you do meet him, try not to duel him with dark powers at play. The last thing we need is the four of you fusing your soul back into place.”

That...took a moment to process, and when he did his voice was a little flat, “What?”

His teacher looked at him, speaking very slowly this time. “If two of you duel while you’re angry, the loser will die and be absorbed back into the other and end up like me. It nearly happened last night, actually.”

The idea was so insane, so out there, so outright absurd that Yuya couldn’t even wrap his mind around it a first. Then, suddenly, all at once, he remembered exactly what happened before he came here. Yuto, the boy on the bike, the duel. The odd glowing and the crazed anger. The attack.

Bile built in his throat, his whole body going hot and tingly. He wants to throw up, but he can’t. So he just stands there, body so violently rejecting the idea that it’s causing him terrible pain. “Did…”

“No.” The man cut off the question, which was fine by Yuya because he hadn’t actually wanted to speak it out loud anyway. “Luckily for your dear counterparts, specifically your beloved Yuto, you took the hit. He lost, but you’re the one wounded. So he was strong enough to resist the pull, and your soul was never on offer so long as you managed to survive.”

The relief was so strong that it washed away the pain instantly, “So they’re both safe.”

“For now.” The man tapped his finger against his elbow again, looking down his nose at Yuya, “Try not to do it again. Or get to a point where all four of you have become one again. No one in this world needs that, least of all me.”

“I won’t.” Yuya doesn’t even question it, his mind so violent rejecting the idea of...of...absorbing these other people that he doesn’t even care that this guy has a stake in trying to keep them apart. “I definitely won’t.”

“Good.” The man pat his head, like he was a good little puppy, “Now. You stay here like a good boy while I go and fix this situation. Don’t leave your soul room, just wait to wake up like a sensible child.”

“Leaving my soul room is an option?” Yuya raised an eyebrow, trying to wrap his head around how he...leaves his own head. 

“It is now.” The man gestures towards a door that Yuya hadn’t even noticed before, standing stark against the wall, a brown, simple thing. “It wasn’t before, but now that your other pieces are running around this dimension and you’ve made contact it seems to be an option. So you stay here, like a good boy, and wait for me to send them back your way.”

“No.” Yuya shook his head, feeling suddenly violently protective of Yuto and the boy on the bike. He doesn’t know what his formally imaginary friend wants, or what he has to really gain outside his safety, but he knows he doesn’t feel comfortable leaving him to explain the situation to them. 

“You’re in a coma and barely know what’s happening.” The man points out dispassionately, flicking his fingers again. “You don’t even know how to transverse the soul, much less a connection that hasn’t been allowed to settle, so wait here and I’ll see if we can use this connection.”

His imaginary friend pushed him aside, heading towards the door, marching like Yuya was actually going to listen to him. But Yuya wasn’t, because he deserved answers. And if anyone was going to try and talk to Yuto then it was him. And if this was his head then he had a right to decide what happens here. Not some guy who was somehow just hanging around. So he swerves past the guy, throwing himself in front of him and throwing out his arms, “Hold it! Why do you get to decide that! And how are you even here anyway?”

The flat look he got from the intruder wasn’t a surprise. What was a surprise was the way that the guy slung him out of the way. He just took one arm and swiped him off his feet, sending Yuya tumbling until he landed against one of the rubber balls. It didn’t actually hurt, but it was surprising, and he yelped loudly because of it. He jerked up, trying to scramble to his feet, but he tripped a few times and failed to catch up to the jerk, who threw open the brown door and disappeared behind it. Yuya finally got to his feet, scrambling over to the door and throwing his hands on the knob, jerking it, but it refused to move. No matter how much he fiddled and pulled and fought the knob refused to budge. So he kicked, and beat the wood, and screamed, but there was no opening the door!

“Get back here!” He called after the man, “Get back here and give me answers you jerk!”

But if the guy could hear the boy’s demands then he ignored them. After a while Yuya’s fists started hurting too much to keep up his stubborn assault. Angry and frustrated, he turned around, slamming his back against the door and sliding down the surface until he fell on his butt, burying his face in his knees and letting out muffled complaints. 

“Jerk.” He seethed into his knees. He wasn’t pouting, no, he was rightfully angry. “Who does he think he is? It’s my head and he thinks he can tell me what to do.”

But no one was there to be sympathetic to Yuya’s plight, nor did he have much else to do while trapped in his “soul room”, so he had no choice but to continue to sit there and give frustrated laments into his knees. 

* * *

It may be a bold statement to make, but Johan fully believes that You Show Duel School is the only safe place left in the world that hasn’t fallen into madness. And even then, it was only safe for a select few.

The crystal duelist watched from what acted as his desk, teal eyes roaming over the assorted leaders and major players of the refugees whilst his hands fiddled with the broach he was working on. But it was hard to fully focus on jewelry making when it looked like Manjoume was going to blow a gasket, as they say. 

“They’re going to make it required to turn over children to a branch of Academia starting the next school year.” The dark coated duelist beath the table with his fists over and over, the stolen information displayed on the large holoscreen floating above his head. The contents of the documents were deeply disturbing, even by their significantly lowered standards, and there was little anyone could say or do in the face of Manjoume’s very reasonable wrath. “My brothers have gone too far!”

It’s something Manjoume says often, has been saying since the start of all this madness, but something that somehow always feels fresh when the dark duelist feels the need to shout it to the heavens. Indeed, it seemed to him that Manjoume’s brothers made it a game to disappoint their youngest brother even long after they’ve crossed the moral event horizon for him. Alas, even losing their third brother and one-third of the piece of their plan was enough to stop their atrocities in the name of world domination. And when Manjoume packed his bags and left them for good they simply replaced him with someone more complacent with their goals.

That someone being the Professor. 

“He really has taken over the whole world.” A shell-shocked Ayukawa, ex-nurse and gym teacher of Academia, stated in shock. She just stared at the screen, transfixed, looking like she was about to go into actual shock. 

Johan doesn’t say anything, simply shaking his head. He’s not sure why everyone is surprised. They knew that Academia had the world in their hands, that Manjoume’s brothers had been keen allies in making sure the school and it’s machinations were above the law, but it seems that for some it hadn’t truly sunk in how helpless they were until something so extreme happened. 

At the head of the table, their leader and principle, Yusho, only nodded grimly. “Indeed, it seems now everyone will soon be a soldier of Academia.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Jim Cook spoke up from his place at the table, thick accent stark to the ears. The Australian sat up straight in his seat, tipping his hat. “We'ah right fucked.”

“They’re _stealing_ the kids now!” Majoume howled, beating the table with both fists over and over again, “It’s not just shitty parents and orphans anymore! They’re going to steal kids and...and...turn them into Kaizer!”

A resounding, tense, silence fell over the room at his words. From a holoscreen settled in a seat next to Yusho, their number one spy, one Professor Cronos, started outright bawling at the mention of his student. Ayukawa teared up as well, turning her face away to hide her despair. Even Johan found his hands pausing, not able to focus on the broach anymore. Kaizer was a...tense...subject at best for the people in the room. Kaizer was certainly one of their biggest failures yet, and definitely a show of how desperate their situation was. Though Johan feels his thoughts are wandering to different places than the others.

‘ _If only you knew how lost Ryou was_.’ Johan couldn’t help but think. Unlike the others, he was never certain that Ryou could be saved, despite his generally hopeful nature. Though, to be fair to himself, he’s the only one in this room that actually remembers the Original Dimension. 

‘ _He was doomed from the start_.’ A mad voice whispers through their connection. Johan shivers, feeling Yubel stir from within him. ‘W _ithout the small one he was always doomed to walk a dark path. And even with then he was likely to fall regardless_.’

‘ _You’re so grim._ ’ Johan told his reluctant ally. And by reluctant ally he meant he was the reluctant one. But Yubel was the only reason he was still tied to this world, and without them he would have been erased like everyone else the Supreme King and the En Maiden or whatever Yubel decided to call them today. To this day he hasn’t gotten a coherent story from Yubel about what, exactly, happened and who those two were. The only confirmation he’d gotten to what happened that surrounded those events was that the Supreme King in question was not Judai.

...Judai…

He should be paying attention to the meeting, he really should, but as always he loses focus when he mind recalls Judai. Bright, wonderful, good Juadi. His friend Judai. The Judai that wouldn’t have let this happen. The Judai that would have known what to do in the face of all this wrong. If only he and everyone that could have done something to prevent this weren’t erased.

Johan tries not to think about what it felt like to almost disappear, how he was almost among those that were gone. He swallows, breath suddenly difficult to take as he recalls just how different the world had been. 

It really is amazing how just one person disappearing could so completely destroy the history of the world. Even one seemingly insignificant person. He can’t help but muse over the obvious differences in people he’d once considered friends just because of an absence of certain persons. Not just Judai, whose very presence in the world made it so much better and brighter, but everyone that was gone. 

“It’s too late.” Cronos lamented from his video feed. Johan glanced at him, trying to gauge where the man was even hiding. Somewhere dark, and cramped looking. Probably his bedroom closet, because that just seems like the kind of place he’d hide. But it was hard to find humor in such a thing given the situation, and it was only made worse by Cronos’ forlorn and hopeless expression. The man looked devastated, broken even. His lips were trembling terribly, and every part of him was curled in on itself and hunched in defeat. “It’s too late. It’s too late. We can’t save these children.”

“Now, now, Cronos.” Yusho smiled, swerving in his seat to face the despairing man. “There’s always hope. We can still rescue them, and provide medicine and therapy for those that need it.”

Cronos didn’t look overly comforted by the words, his eyes just flickering over Yusho in dead eyed acknowledgement. “Yusho, I fear that the psychology behind Professor Akaba’s indoctrination may be a tad more serious and insidious than you’re aware.”

“Pretty sure most kids will realize pretty easy that they’re child soldiers once they realize this utopia bullshit is a lie and the people they’re capturing aren’t actually okay.” Majoume told Cronos sarcastically, throwing himself back into his seat and crossing his arms. He was huffy, and grouching, and dismissing in the wake of his endless anger with his brothers for what they’ve done. “Most kids aren’t assholes.”

“I fear you’re underestimating what is being done to these children.” Cronos stated gently, not at all encouraged or reassured by Majoume’s snappish words. The blonde shook his head, too defeated to act in his usual overzealous manner. It was actually pretty heart wrenching to see the man in this state. He was never the most likeable teacher back in the Original Dimension, but there’s something about seeing the life and animation drained from such a colorful man, a decent man, that was discouraging. “You few haven’t seen what I have, you don’t see what is becoming of these children.”

A cold filled Johan’s stomach. 

Cronos didn’t speak any names in particular, nor did he say exactly what he was witnessing, but Johan knew, instinctively. 

‘ _Yubel_?’ Johan’s hands tightened around the crystal. ‘ _What did you see when the Professor had your card_?’

‘ _Shhhh_.’ Yubel shushes him, ‘ _Everything I do, I do for Judai_.’

Not for the first time, Johan felt a stab of resentment. Tentative alliance aside, he’s never once forgotten who Yubel is and what they’ve done to him, done to Judai, to all their friends. To his family. He’s tried to forgive, but he’s never once forgotten. They possessed him, they tortured crystal beats, his family. They tortured Judai. They’re the reason that Judai became Haou, that he closed himself off, that he ran off and Johan never saw him again. And Johan can forgive a lot, but he’ll never forgive that. He’ll never forgive Yubel for taking him away. He’ll never forgive that Judai had been so broken by Yubel by the end of everything that he’d chosen to just given in and love them when-

Johan doesn’t let himself continue on that train of thought. There’s no need to simmer in resentment. There are more important things to worry about, and like it or not Yubel is his best chance of fixing this mess and getting their friends back and stopping this war. ‘ _You have to be honest with me if this is going to work Yubel._ ’

But Yubel only hums, ‘ _Soon. He’s almost strong enough_.’

Johan felt a twinge of annoyance. He’s a pretty patient guy, generally speaking, more than most guys he guesses. But Yubel had a way of making his temper short, and the situation isn’t helping. He just wants to save Judai, and the world, is that so wrong? But his...partner...isn’t being open with him. And he gets why, Yubel is insane, and possessive, and has only gotten worse since Judai was ripped away again. Most days Johan can barely contain Yubel’s wrath. It was unending amounts of stressful, being the only thing that stood between the world and the endless wrath of a nigh unkillable monster with dueling skill that Johan hasn’t actually observed being beaten. 

Some days Johan realizes he’s the only thing between Yubel and the world, and he feels the pressure close on him and devour his soul. He’s mastered the art of placating them, but it always feels like he’s standing on a knife edge. In times like this he wonders if this was what Judai felt, if he lived with this pressure everyday. And the temptation to just give in and let Yubel do as they will runs wild in him just from the sheer exhaustion. 

There are times where he’s sure that’s exactly what happened. Whole holes in his memory he’s sure were taken up by Yubel. He doesn’t know what they’ve done, but he hasn’t heard anything about them. No rumors of their actions, no questions to his own, no accusations, no sabotage of their revolution in sight.

But he does have some idea of Yubel’s plans. Well, outside of convincing him to fuse together.

‘ _You have to tell me what’s been going on at Academia._ ’ Johan tells them, not firmly, just trying to be reasonable. Yubel doesn’t respond well to firmness or rebellion. You have to be kind, compassionate. You have to make them understand that you’re concerned, not angry. ‘ _I haven’t been questioning you on it, but Yubel, the situation has broken our spy. I need to know now. When are you planning to bring this boy here?_ ’

‘ _When he’s strong enough_.’ Yubel answers simply.

Johan bites back the frustration, his teal eyes flickering towards Cronos’ screen again. His stomach sinks, at the sight. Unlike everyone else here, he is very, terribly, aware of just what it was like to be in such a powerless position. He remembers what cults look like, what kind of brainwashing goes into them. It’s not a simple misleading, people like that sink into their head, twist everything up. It’s more destructive than any magical brainwashing or simple lies could ever be. It was deep, it was dark, it was insidious, and it was terribly, horrifically, real. Those kids really believed what they were doing was right, or good, or pleasurable, or fun. They were so convinced that it would take years and years of therapy to even undo the most basics of their programming. 

He knows it. He’s seen it. He saw it in Judai, who was so convinced of his own rotten nature that he was convinced what happened in the Twelve Dark Dimensions and with Yubel was genuinely all his fault. He still sees it everyday in Yubel, who was so twisted by their own pain and suffering that their only ability to cope had been to convince themselves this suffering was an act of love, until it became such a fundamental truth they nearly destroyed themself and Judai and everyone else with it, all in the name of that same love.

Everyone here is underestimating what Academia can do even now, after they’ve taken over two worlds. It’s frustrating, because they don’t seem to realize just how much damage was done, just how hard it was going to be to fix this. Their efforts would have to extend beyond the war. It was going to take years to fix. Even if Johan succeeded at his goal of uniting the dimensions again with Yubel, he wasn’t so sure that the minds would simply forget what happened here. 

His eyes flickered over to Jim, wondering. They all had lived a whole lifetime in this world, split into multiples. Johan has been haunted by his memories of the Original Dimension since he was a mere child. His tentative connection cursing him with such knowledge, just as it had cursed him with this life. Not for the first time he wondered if he would have to bear the burden of living with these two lifetimes of memories, if he was cursing others with the same. 

Also not for the first time, he wished Yubel had been able to save Judai instead of him.That they had realized what was happening before Judai was gone, that he had disappeared first and Yubel felt that through their tentative connection and stopped Judai’s erasure in time. Because Judai would know what to do, would be able to control Yubel better, would be able to fix everything by now. Judai’s power of the Gentle Darkness was suited for creation, for stitching things back together and making them whole again. Johan...well, all he could do was destroy. 

‘ _The child can become stronger here_.’ Johan tried to reason with them, not for the first time. But he already knew how this was going to end even before he spoke. He doesn’t know why he tries anymore, because he knows what Yubel wants and it never changes no matter how many times they have this conversation.

‘ _Fuse with me_.’ Yubel replied simply, ‘ _Become one with me. Combine our strength forever so that we may take what is ours_.’

He feels the tired sigh leave his lips. He really would rather be paying attention to the meeting, find out whatever else Majoume’s brothers are doing to break the world under Academia’s control. But it was hard with Yubel poking and prodding at his brain. 

‘ _No, Yubel._ ’ He tells them, he used to be firm, but he learned better long ago. ‘ _That’s the one thing I won’t do_.’

He can feel them simmering again, like an angry bat. They always do that, they always will. But Johan has to stand firm on this, no matter what. He doesn’t want to think of what would happen if he and Yubel fused. He doesn’t want to think of what he’d become. His temperament is the only thing holding Yubel’s nature back, and maybe it’d be enough if they were one, but he doesn’t want to risk it. 

He doesn’t want to disappear. 

He doesn’t know what they’d become or who he’d be if he and Yubel fused. It wouldn’t be like with Judai, he thinks, whose soul was split with Haou’s death, Yubel simply filling a space that was left behind. They would truly become a new person. True fusion. Like the crystal gems. Not one person, but not two. Something new. He wouldn’t be him anymore.

‘ _We need the power_.’ Yubel tries to reason with him, but he’s having none of it, turning back to the broach he’d been working on.

‘ _With your destructive light, and my indomitable will, we can be strong enough to save him_.’ Yubel tempted. And, oh, it was tempting. 

‘ _I’m not willing to destroy myself, Yubel_.’ Johan reasoned calmly. And it was only half a lie, because that was just as much a part of his refusals as much as his fear that they would run wild and start tormenting friends and other loved ones in the name of love. 

‘ _Then you did not love him enough_.’ Yubel spit. And, oh, that hurt. That hurt a lot. It was as low a blow as Yubel could get, or at least he thought, until they spoke again. ‘ _It is good, then, that he realized my love was superior_.’

It took every bit of practiced restraint he had not to snap at the dragonic spirit. As it was, he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, dropping the broach altogether. ‘ _I was the one that loved him enough not to hurt him_.’

‘ _I saved him_.’ Yubel spoke, mournful now, ‘ _It was good, we were together, he was strong enough to survive_.’

_‘You tortured him_.’ Johan loses the last bit of patience he had, ‘ _You tormented him, destroyed him until he was too weak to believe in anything, much less himself. What you had wasn’t love, it was guilt_.’

The spirit loses their own temper at that, lashing out in his mind. It causes a terrible migraine, once that has him flinching. But everyone else is too busy focusing on Manjoume’s brothers to bother with him. So he just bites back the pain even as Yubel lashes out, ‘ _How dare you_!’

‘ _If you really loved him, you wouldn’t have let him experience the pain you felt_.’ Johan tries to be calm and reasonable even through the pain. ‘ _Pain isn’t love, Yubel_.’

‘ _Pain makes you strong_.’ Yubel hissed, not like a snake, but fully like he imagines a dragon would. ‘ _Would you, too, not suffer through pain for those you love_?’

‘ _Suffering through pain and willingly letting it happen are two different things_.’ Johan replied simply, ‘ _Much less causing it.’_

Yubel quieted down for a bit with those words, hopefully mulling them over. But Johan wasn’t foolish enough to believe those few words were enough to undo the years and years of damage done to Yubel’s psyche. At best they were a balm to slightly disinfect the would, or at least keep it from worsening. 

‘ _You’re wrong_.’ Yubel finally speaks again, low and mournful. ‘ _Suffering or no, we need to fuse if we wish to save Judai before it’s too late._ ’

‘ _We still have time_.’ Johan reassures the spirit, pity taking place of rage. 

‘ _You love him too_.’ Yubel accuses, bitter and resentful. ‘ _You almost took him from me, yet you’re unwilling to do this_.’

The crystal duelist sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jim throws him a look, frowning grimly as Majoume continues to speak of his brother’s plans to mass train the future generations to Academia. But he knows that he’ll stop Academia before that happens. 

He has to believe it.

‘ _Because I don’t know if this will truly help him_.’ Johan replies easily.

‘ _We both love him.’_ Yubel says it like that’s enough, like their wildly differing natures don’t matter, like their shared love for a single, gone man, will be enough to overcome their own inner destructive natures. ‘ _That’s enough_.’

‘ _You don’t know the violence it took for me to become this gentle._ ’ Johan told them, wishing they would stop. He’s tired, so tired. ‘ _You don’t know the restraint I’ve had to learn_.’

‘ _All the more reason to become one_.’ Yubel counters fiercely, ‘ _Your restraint, my will, our shared love. Together we can save him_.’

‘ _We already have a plan_.’ Johan reminds them, brushing his fingers back over the half done broach. ‘ _Remember? You’re going to use the Super Polymerization card you gave that kid. Why change the plan now_?’

Not that he approved of this plan. He’s more than once poked and prodded Yubel to tell him who this kid was and why they’d given him the card. But no matter what he does Yubel refuses to let him meet the child, or even learn their name. It’s one of the things they hold over his head, a negotiation for their fusion. He half suspects the holes in his memories are dedicated to this mysterious kid, those opportunities used to maybe visit them. Though he can’t be sure. 

_‘I haven’t._ ’ Yubel states ominously, ‘ _I simply am waiting to be strong enough to steal him back from those who took him from us._ ’

Johan freezes, blood running cold.

‘ _Yubel...who is this child_?’ Johan asks, a sinking feeling in his stomach. But he already knows, even without confirmation. There’s no one else strong enough to resist Yubel in this world. This child must be in the personal possession of the Professor. And the horror that comes with this realization is enough to nearly make him vomit. He can't believe it, he doesn't want to believe it. But refusing reality doesn't make it go away.

‘ _You need not concern yourself if you refuse our fusion_.’ Yubel doesn’t give the answer, but Johan’s body goes numb anyway. He’s no fool, there’s only so many people with that could be a threat, and in Johan’s opinion, someone should add two pulse two if the equation is presented.

‘ _Yubel_ …’

‘ _Don’t worry_.’ Yubel coos to him, and he doesn’t feel comforted at all, ‘ _All will be as it should soon._ ’

‘ _Yubel, just go get them_.’ Johan curled his fingers over the table, fear welling within him. What had Yubel done? ‘ _Go get them right now_.’

‘ _I cannot._ ’ Yubel tutted, like a teacher to an overbearing student, ‘ _I don’t have the power, and you refuse to fuse and make me strong enough to steal him back._ ’

Oh no, is the only ringing thought through his head as the horror truly and completely sets in. Oh no, he realizes, it may already be too late. There's another child under the Professor's personal guidance. 

His eyes land on the hopeless and pale Cronos, and his stomach drops as he realizes who this child is. There's a breathless, terrible, moment of unadulterated horror the likes of which he hasn't felt since the Dark Dimension. His palms start sweating, and all at once he realizes that there's a child out there that was both the subject of the Professor's personal indoctrination and Yubel's crazed affection. A child with the only key to saving their world.

He may have to reconsider the fusion idea after all to prevent another Hell Kaizer situation. 

* * *

The grime and sludge of back allies were becoming a too familiar friend to Yuto. His skin has become too used to mud caking it, his nose has become too used to the stench of garbage, and his stomach has become too used to the half eaten food found in the trash bins.

It was still preferable to the tombs in Heartland.

“You’ve made an incalculable error in judgement leaving behind Mrs. Sakaki and her offer of food and shelter.” His companion advises, floating gently by his side, unseen and unheard by all but Yuto himself, as it has been for years.

“I’ve caused them more than enough trouble.” Yuto snaps back, unwilling to revisit the conversation. He’s made up his mind on the subject, and he’s unwilling to bend, no matter how much his companion argues, or his skin crawls. And crawl it does, every inch of it feeling like it wanted to peel itself from his bones. Every part of his body wants to crawl in on itself and die, but he refuses to let it. He hasn’t survived this long by giving in to such desires.

“You are damaging your own health, both physical and mental.” The blue spirit floated after him, earrings jangling as he circled the rebellious boy. “One should not ignore valuable allies in times of crisis, Yuto.”

“We also shouldn’t drag innocent people into our problems, Astral.” He snaps at the creature, curling against the wall. Shun would visit their meeting spot sometime today, and then he’d find help. Until then he’d deal with whatever it is that was suddenly wrong with his body. 

“They are already involved.” Astral tells him in that even voice. The spirit, alien, whatever he is has always been terribly reasonable. Yuto normally takes comfort in that, always appreciating the other’s level head even in tense or violence situations. Even if others couldn’t see him, Yuto always thought having Astral there with him through Heartland’s invasion was a blessing that kept morale up. “A spy took residence in their home, Yuto, he personally shadowed them. One can only assume they are direct targets.”

And all at once he's reminded of how terrible it was when they disagreed on something, because Astral is level headed and logical to a fault, so it usually felt like he was right even when Yuto knows he’s wrong.

“Sora just took advantage of incredibly kind people.” Yuto replies, burying his face into his knees. “They’re not targets, there’s no reason for them to be. They’re just an average family.”

“Ruri is also a seemingly average girl.” Astral pointed out, floating gently to his side, hovering like an all knowing god over Yuto's head, “And you are a seemingly average boy, and yet here we are.”

Yuto’s fingers tightened against his knees.

He’s known for a long time there was something wrong with him. Astral has sensed it, even if he wasn’t able to point out what exactly was wrong. But Yuto knows he’s not entirely human, he can’t be, the evidence piled too high against it. He could...there was something off about him, he was drawn to strange things, he heard and saw things he shouldn’t.

Including Astral.

Astral, who he had found floating aimlessly along, unseen by anyone else, no memory or why he was here beyond a single goal. 

Find Tsukumo Yuma. 

Not that having a name helped at all. Yuto had been optimistic when he first agreed to help Astral, but that optimism quickly died down the more and more dead ends he found. There were no public records of a Tsukumo Yuma, and no amount of searching and research could find him. Even Kaito, with his vast resources, could find nothing connected to that name but a lonely old woman. It was like this Yuma never existed at all, and Astral had no memory of anyone or anything besides the name. No details, no features, no hobbies, nothing.

“He is my heart.” Was all that Astral has said once when Yuto had asked why it was even so important to look for this guy, “And the key to my memory. I must find him.”

Here, now, in this different dimension, he can’t help but muse that maybe Astral had simply appeared in the wrong world. And now he was stuck with Yuto, who had long given up on the task of finding Tsukumo Yuma. It became a non priority once Heartland fell, and survival was all that he had time to worry about. Even his own questionable nature had suddenly not mattered in the face of never-ending destruction. 

And then Ruri was taken.

“Yuto.” Astral tried again, prodding at his patience. “I am deeply concerned with the changes in you health. I beg you to reconsider this.”

“I’m fine.” He snapped, turning his face away. But he wasn’t fine, it was all a lie. He felt like maggots were eating him alive from the inside out. They crawled through his veins, up his neck, down his spine. It itches, and his mood is becoming more and more snappish with each passing moment. Sometimes his thoughts don’t even belong to him anymore, always finding themselves in a never-ending chant of something. 

“You are not.” Astral circled him, so concerned it almost hurt Yuto to see. “I beg you to go back to the hospital. Proximity to Yu-”

“No.”

“Yuto, perhaps your species-”

“I said _no_ , Astral.” Yuto turned away, refusing to look at his longtime friend. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m _fine_.”

“You are showing clear signs that you are not.” Astral countered in that same painfully even tone. “I fear you may have contracted something from contact with Yuya and Yugo. You must return to them so we may discover answers to cure you.”

“The longer we’re around them, the more danger they’re in.” Yuto growled, turning away again, “So _stop_.”

Astral did, thankfully. Though his longtime companion was not content at all, circling Yuto’s head over and over. He could feel the spector’s gaze burning into him, judging him. But he refuses to budge. He won’t drag Yuya into this. He won’t.

“Yuya is already in danger.” A voice, sly and sharp cut in, “One would think that you’d want to protect him from that, but I suppose there’s no accounting for one’s foolishness when they're in denial.”

Yuto’s face jerked up, his eyes widening. He scrambled, hands bracing against the wall as he pulled himself up the brickwork. Beside him, Astral took a defensive position, also facing the intruder who shouldn’t, couldn’t, have known that name.

A tall figure leaned against the adjacent wall, all sharp angles and sharper features. Yuto hissed, not even having noticed the man enter the ally, much less having taken such a close position to him. Sloppy, he was getting sloppy. 

“Yuto…” Astral spoke, tone warning. “That man is...not truly here.”

Grey eyes widened, Yuto’s body tensing as he became more defensive. A projection? A hologram? What was this? “Who are you?”

“So different, yet so alike.” The man mused, the sly smile widening. “Typical. You really are one of us.”

One of us.

“I don’t know who you are, but you should leave.” Yuto demanded, sliding along the wall. He moved to prepare his duel disk, just in case. 

“Calm down, boy.” The man pushed himself off the wall, looking very...translucent. It was like he was a ghost, barely there. He wasn’t even as solid as Astral, who was like water and light mixed together in humanoid form. “I have answers for you.”

Astral hovered next to him, “Yuto...be careful. There’s something... _wrong_...with this man.”

“Quite, foreigner.” The man glazed at Astral, sneering. “You don’t know our situation. Go back to your world and stop involving yourself in personal issues. This is not your domain.”

Astral jerked back in surprise, “You can see me?”

“I’m no mortal man.” The man claimed, flicking his fingers, “I’m an old, old, spirit, and I’ve been tied to forces on par with your knowledge.”

Yuto’s eyes narrowed, his arms shooting out protectively to defend Astral, a thin cage between the two inhumans in the alley, “And what do you want?”

“A lot of things.” The man shrugged, “I want my other half back, I want vengeance, I want peace. Rest. Freedom. Release. Most mostly? I wish to stop Zorc’s return.”

The man paused then, looking thoughtful, an amused smile spreading across his face again as he looked upwards, crossing his arms at the sky, “Though, I suppose it’s _Zarc_ now, isn’t it? Being reborn is such a pain, isn’t it boy?”

“That name…” Astral suddenly looked much more invested, leaning dangerously forward, barely refraining from hovering closer to the man. “I...I know those names. But how are they tied together?”

“Well…” The man tabbed his foot, leaning forward and mockingly reciting a tale. “Once upon a time, there was an evil god. That evil god lied to a thief, and took him over, and rode him through a few millennia until he fought a pharaoh. Then he died.”

That...felt very simplified. Or made up. Yuto wouldn’t put it past the man. He’s known the man for only a few moments, but he gave off an air of mockery that made Yuto instinctively distrust everything he said. “Then how is this evil god important?”

“Well, you see, that’s the fun part.” The man wagged a finger at him, sharp eyes gleaming. “Things tend not to stay dead for long if they’re powerful enough. And despite the fact the arrogant pharaoh and their silly friends thought they’d destroyed this god forever, he was reborn.”

“Right…” Yuto crossed his arms, “And I suppose that’s you?”

“Once upon a time, yes, but no longer.” The man shrugged, arms thrown out and giving a small spin. “I’m just a tag along, a pet he molded himself after when he was reborn. I’m here by luck.”

“What happened?” Astral demanded, “What did the evil god do?”

“Well, when he was reborn he didn’t start out evil, you see.” The man wagged his finger again, like he was lecturing them. “But, you know, you accidentally end up selling yourself into a lifetime of dog-fighting and eventually you’ll go mad. Maybe even rip apart reality into four pieces.”

The man turned to him, sharp eyes locked on Yuto’s own grey, throwing his arms out wide, “And here we are, in this damaged, _broken_ , traumatized world where we only half remember at best, and don’t exist at worst.”

“ _Yuma_!” Astral’s voice as hard as steel and cold as ice, “That’s what happened. That’s why I don’t remember. You’re telling the truth.”

“I am.” The man nodded, crossing his arms again, eyes flickering over Astral, “You and I escaped the effects by otherworldly connections. I was tied to Zarc by the soul, you are from a place of endless knowledge. Others are from worlds beyond this one. And we’re all here for the show.”

“That’s a tall tale.” Yuto tells the man, looking up at Astral. “You can’t _seriously_ believe him, can you?”

“I do.” Astral nodded, and Yuto thinks maybe Astral just wants answers so badly that he’s finally lost his mind. Maybe he’s at the point where he’ll believe anything, so desperate to know where Yuma is that he’ll believe even this nonsense.

Then Yuto remembers he comes from a different dimension and is actively talking to an alien specter only he could see before this man, and suddenly he’s forced to give the benefit of the doubt. 

“...say I believe you.” Yuto turns back to the man, frowning deeply, still skeptical despite this, “How do you know all this?”

“I _told_ you, haven’t I?” The man tsks, clearly annoyed, “I was tied to Zorc, Zarc, whatever you wish to call him. I know because I was there. And now that he’s gone I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him gone.”

“If this is true…” Astral’s calculating eyes study the man, distrusting even as he speaks, “Then I suppose we’re allies, for now…”

“Oh, we are. _For now._ ” The man smiles wide and terrifying, “Because I’m the only one that can tell you wants going on. For now.”

“Who even are you?” Yuto wrinkled his nose, still bracing against the wall defensively, “The pharaoh?” 

The man jerked back, honestly shocked for a moment. But then he laughed, a full belly thing, loud and long, aimed to the heavens themselves. He threw his head back, his palm slapping his forehead, sharp eyes pinched shut. He looked deranged. Totally deranged. Even when he calmed down and those knife sharp eyes landed on him again.

“No, I'm the _theif_.” The man’s smile could have cut steel, “My name is Thief King Bakura, and I aim to keep you alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuya "I'm not even conscious yet but I'm already so fucking tired" Sakaki not getting his break is my new favorite game. Poor kid, can't stop from being bullied even in his own head. Someone save this child.
> 
> Johan "Only sane man in GX" Anderson is here everyone! And he's not having a good time. Neither is Majoume for that matter. No one is having a good time in the Fusion Dimension. Oh, and if you ever wondered why no one stopped anything going on in Academia in Fusion Dimension, it's because in this version of reality Majoume's brothers didn't stop their world domination plans just because their littlest bro had an actual soul. Business, Politics, Dueling. They've got it all. And unfortunately there's no Kaiba Corp or Leo Corp to stand in their way. So, yeah, the first Dimension Leo invaded was Fusion Dimension. 
> 
> Poor Johan is suffering, and he's slowly realizing teaming up with his past abuser, something he already only did as a last resort, somehow sucks even more than he thought. Someone save this boy.
> 
> Rivals just don't have fun in this story I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I'm amused how close Zorc and Zarc are. And how much Zarc looks like Ryou if you squint. Stop stealing people's faces Zarc.


	6. Chapter 6

There weren’t many ways to respond to the fact that your son’s godfather went on a mad powertrip and decided to abandon his work, family, friends, and livelihood in order to invade several worlds for an unknown reason, but Yoko thinks she handled it rather well. 

She also thinks she handled the knowledge that there are, _apparently_ , four known dimensions rather well.

Physics isn’t her forte, she’s no scientist. Though she can get the general gist of the ideas once it’s explained to her. She’s no idiot, or scientifically deaf like Yuya. Yusho was actually really scientifically minded behind all that glitz and glamour, and he talked a lot about mass and matter and generating enough energy to temporarily create and destroy mass for action fields and all other sorts of things Yoko didn’t entirely understand how they pulled off, but got the general idea behind. That said, she doesn’t know how the fuck Leo ripped apart the fabrics between reality to jump to a whole new dimension, nor how her husband ran after him to try and stop him before he started his genocide run on the world, nor how they could have lost the ability to bring Yusho back.

So she thinks she handled the situation rather gracefully when she restrained from stabbing what remained of the Akaba family to death with her breakfast fork and kept from stealing their portals and hunting down Leo herself. Something that would have likely led to her own painful demise, since generally one woman can’t take on an army of child soldiers and their brainwashed cult leading teachers. 

Still, she considers herself having handled the situation gracefully considering how much she wanted to do just that regardless.

And now she thinks she’s still handling the situation with all the grace that could be expected by now storming the Leo Corporation headquarters and demanding an audience with Himika so that she could commit assault against a millionaire and end up in prison. Something that would be as counterproductive as it would be satisfying. 

At least Reiji gave her unlimited access to his bank account with this nifty little card he’d handed her as a way of silent apology. Something she’s going to take every advantage of. It did not, in any way, make up for the last three years. The humiliation, the uncertainty, the grief, the lack of closure. But it was an attempt, a tentative thing from a boy that she’s all too suddenly aware was raised by the shining duo of Leo and Himika. His social skills were doomed from the start, and his desire to avoid such confrontation all too clear. And she couldn’t find it in her heart to be angry at this child holding out a plastic card and hoping against hope his outstretched hand would be thrown back at him. 

He’s sixteen, she realized as she took the card, Shuzo taking an identical card from him and staring with wide eyed surprise. This boy is sixteen and trying to run a company and plan a war that will no doubt kill his father. This boy is sixteen and confronting the wife and friend of a man he accidentally caused to go missing. He’s sixteen, and stupid, and he’s trapped in a corner and making decisions his mother should be making.

What the _fuck_ was Himika doing?

And that’s all she can think of as she leaves the restaurant, pulling Yugo along with her and towards the shopping district with her new, suddenly much more lenient, finances. Shuzo and Yuzu aren’t by her side anymore, both going off to do what they can to prepare for what was to come, leaving her to do whatever she needed to in the name of defending her boys.

“Um, Mrs. Sakaki?” Yugo speaks up reluctantly. Yoko glances back at him, watching his uncertain face as they continue down the sidewalk, heading towards the shopping district still. Yugo looks a little overwhelmed by everything, his blue eyes flickering this way and that, taking in the foreign sights. “Where are we going?”

That was an excellent question.

“Well…” Yoko licked her lips, gaze flickering over the various stores. There is suddenly so much to do, and an uncertain amount of time to get it done. She’s a busybody, though, and she’s never liked wasting time. The sooner she gets things done the safer she’ll feel, especially with Yuya in the hospital and Yuto off on his own. She has to make preparations to keep her boys safe before the war catches up to them. “First, we’re going to need to get you some things. More clothes, emergency rations, a first aid kit for your bike. Everything you’ll need to be as safe as possible for this mess.”

The young boy blinked at her, looking as stunned as he ever did when she treated him with basic human decency. It made her angry to think that he’s been so mistreated that even basic decency was foreign to him, but she can’t allow herself to think of it now, not when they have so much to do. But Yugo himself wasn’t letting it go, speaking softly, “You don’t have to do that Mrs. Sakaki.”

“Yes I do.” She leaves no room for argument with her tone. It’s the same tone she often finds herself using with Yuya when she has to storm into his school and confront his principle for letting blatant bullying go on. And she understands that the teachers and principle aren’t all knowing, but there’s a noticeable difference between bullying they can’t stop and bullying they neglect to stop. “I’m an adult, and right now I’m your caretaker while you’re in this dimension. I’m going to take care of you and make sure you’re safe. Especially after everything we’ve just learned.”

The blue haired boy paused, face twisting with something a little stunned and a little teary eyed and a little hopeful and a little disbelieving, “You’re too nice Mrs. Sakaki. You know you don’t owe me nothin’, right? We don’t even know if Yuya and me are related.”

“It’s not about owing you anything.” Yoko pulls him around a corner, heading for the clothing store that Yuya liked best. She’s sure she can find Yugo something he’ll like there. At the very least she’ll find something that fits him. “It’s about the fact you don’t have anyone else to help you out, and you’re a kid that needs help. I’d do this even if you weren’t Yuya’s splitting image.”

The boy bit his lip, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Though it was easy to tell what he was thinking. Even if Yoko wasn’t familiar with every nook and cranny of Yuya’s face, and all the tells of his moods, Yugo was by far a more open book then even her son. Yuya had learned from years of bullying and harassment how to hide even his open expressions better than Yugo has. And Yugo must wear his heart on his sleeve, or really just have too few people he needs to hide his expressions from, because he doesn’t even know how to pretend to hide his expression. It was all wide eyes and barely contained tears, and slightly parted lips, and sheer overwhelming hope.

“Come on, we’ve got more things to do after we get you some clothes.” She pulls him along, hand still wrapped firmly around his wrist so he doesn’t get lost. Her green eyes can’t seem to stop flickering everywhere. She’s gone paranoid now, the likes of which she hasn’t felt since she was the Queen of the Sirens. 

But she doesn’t let the paranoia stop her. She just pulls Yugo along into the clothing store, where his eyes light up as he realizes she’s really about to buy him lots of these expensive looking clothes. She stops, patting him on the back, “Get a few outfits kid, anything you want. Don’t worry about the price, Reiji could buy ten of these stores and it’d still just be pocket change to him.”

The boy is too gobsmacked to move at first, but it only takes another push to get him going. He’s like a roadrunner after that, taking her words to heart and running up to look at everything. Yoko, seeing that this would take a while, takes a seat in one of the chairs by the window and waits. Arms crossed and one leg over the other, mentally running through her options as Yugo bounces from one rack to the other trying to find clothes he likes. 

It takes a while, but eventually he turns up with a few shirts that seem good to her. Then she has to send him back for some jeans, which takes a while as well. Then once he’s back again she sends him back for a jacket, underwear, anything else he needs. Until she’s running a charge that would’ve been a pretty penny and made her sweat if the money wasn’t Akaba money. But she doesn’t feel bad at all spending it from their account. And Yugo’s starry-eyed expression kills whatever guilt she might have had spending someone else’s money.

“I’ve never had so many clothes before.” Yugo breaths, holding one of the shirts in his hands as she takes the rest of the bags, walking out of the store. “Especially not a new one. There’s no stitches!”

“And it’s all yours.” She says, shifting the bags on her arms, letting him marvel over his new clothes while she leads him to their next store. There’s still a lot to do, so much to do, and there’s no time to stop. She leads him to a pharmacy next, where she buys first aid kits for him and the others. Because she’ll be thrice damned if she lets them go out to a war-zone without basic aid. If it was up to her she wouldn’t let them go at all. But she’s not naive enough to believe they won’t be dragged into hell, especially if Yuzu was really targeted, and especially since Rin and Ruri were already taken. She couldn’t stop these boys from running off, so better to make herself an ally than an obstacle. 

She doesn’t think she’s ever bought so many granola bars and jerky before, but here she is, shoving them into a plastic bag and planning how she’s going to make ration bags for the boy just in case. Yugo just turns a bag of jerky over in his hands dozens of times, trying to figure out how they made meat like that.

They run through the rest of her mental shopping list as quickly as possible, going through shops like two soldiers storming the battlefront, the numbers of bags in her arms growing and growing until a trip back home was nonnegotiable. So she warns Yugo they were going back to her home to drop off the bags and get things ready, which was probably for the best anyway because then he’d actually know where her home was and have it in mind for whenever he wandered off like Yuto.

And they’re on their way to do exactly that when her eye catches a store she hasn’t been in before. A whole new shop where a cafe used to be, a square logo proudly on the front, elaborate for a shop that size, but displayed like it knew someday this place would be more than just a simple shop in the market.

**SOL Technologies**.

Yoko paused, lips pursed. She turned to Yugo, “Do you have a phone?”

The boy blinked, looking up at her with slightly parted lips, bag of jerky still clutched in his hands. “Like...a landline?”

Landline. A _fucking_ landline. Who even had a landline for personal use anymore? Not her, she had a phone program built into her duel disk like most other duelist, along with a cellphone for personal business. “I mean to call me or someone else in case of emergencies.” 

Yugo blinked at her, the words turning in his head maybe dozens of times. Finally, he scratched the back of his head, trying to find the words to explain his situation. “Well...most D-Wheels can connect to other D-Wheels so you can talk to the people you’re dueling or make your moves. But, like, that’s only for D-Wheels…”

“So you need a phone.” Yoko determined, nodding her head and moving to enter the store. “Come on Yugo.”

“Wh-” Yugo blurted, running after her. “But I don’t have a house!”

“You don’t need one for a cellphone.” Yoko tells him as she pushes open the door, a bell jingling as she walks in. There’s a specific smell places like this have. Plastic and wires and a unique something that just can’t exist outside of these tech stores. Yoko ignores the awed noises leaving Yugo’s mouth again. She marches right up to the front desk, ignoring everything else around her and zeroing in on the boy behind the counter.

Blue eyes glance up at her contemptuously, and that’s when she realizes this is actually a young man rather than a boy. Around the same age as she, which means that he might be the shop owner rather than hired help. “Welcome to SOL Technologies. What can I do for you?”

“I need a new cellphone for my son.” She gestures towards Yugo, who is staring at...something...with that wide eyed expression he’s had on everything since the beginning of their little adventure. The shop owner glances at him, lips twitching, but doesn’t comment on Yugo. “Would you mind telling me any special features you would like with the phone? SOL Technologies Incorporated specializes in digital features, such as AI help, instant internet connections, and many other software technologies that will make using your phone and connecting to duels all around the world easy for every user.”

Incorporated? So this wasn’t just a small shop? Then maybe this wasn’t the owner after all. That line definitely sounded rehearsed. Though, she hasn’t heard of this SOL place before. Then again, she hasn’t heard of a lot of businesses. It’s probably a rising business that she somehow missed. “I need something user friendly, my son hasn’t actually had a cellphone until now.”

A fine eyebrow hit the man’s hairline, which was impressive considering he didn’t have long bangs. His hair was just cut short,the brunette locks looking very professional and clean. Not at all like the colorful and outlandish hairstyles she’s grown accustomed to seeing in this city. Either way, the man at least doesn’t comment on how a boy could survive this day and age without a cellphone, instead just moving on with his questions, “I’ll be sure to install a user friendly AI to teach him how to use the features of his phone.”

Phones could do that? That sounded awfully convenient, “Thank you.”

“Is your son a duelist?” The man turned back to his work, twisting a wrench into some sort of something she couldn’t even begin to guess what it was. “If so I could link him into the drone system so he can witness any duels, in all major citizens, from his phone.”

Wait. Phones could do that now too? “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“We’re recently set out teams of drones to do so.” The man answered flatly, not even looking up at her. “The software allows you to access the video feed, but the feed will be exclusively of duels and will not activate if there is no duel present. Do not expect to use it to spy.”

“That sounds easy to take advantage of.” Yoko felt her own astonishment, “Aren’t you afraid that hackers will take advantage of the system?”

“I assure you, ma’am, SOL Technologies prides itself on having the strongest cybersecurity in the world.” The man speaks, once again not looking up at her as he fiddles with what she can only assume is a robot. “Our cybersecurity team is topnotch, and the system was invented by our founder and CEO, Zaizen, himself.”

“That...sounds very impressive.” Yoko finds herself speaking, wondering if Reiji knew about this company. Most likely. She can’t imagine he doesn’t considering he runs his business. It seemed to her that he’d have to watch out for this company. Although his company deals with the development of cards and such, so maybe there isn’t too much overlap. She doesn’t know. Either way, it’s not her business. “What other features do you recommend?”

“The AI should help with most customization features and teaching download capability and web access.” The man spoke idly, “But I would recommend purchasing our anti-virus software as a precaution, especially if this is your son’s first cellphone. And, if you’re a duelist, download access to the Link Network to connect with duelist online all around the world.”

“I’ll...take all of that.” She rubbed her chin, wondering for a moment, then decided to throw caution to the wind and take advantage of Reiji’s money. “I’ll take six phones just like that please.”

The man glanced up at her again, blue eyes glinting in interest for a moment. Then he stands, moving to grab what looked to her like thin sheets of glass with two plastic bits on the end, only for him to plug them into what she assumes is a computer of some sort and a blue, digitalized, glow to overtake them. The glass lit, blue digital blocks rolling behind the glass and the SOL Logo presenting itself, and she realized that those were the phones when they showed off loading screens. Then the shopkeeper unplugged them after a few minutes, grabbing six thin wires and sliding them over to her. “The screens are scratch proof, these are your chargers, the details and numbers will show up as you lock in. Will that be an online payment or card?”

Yoko blinked, almost stunned by how fast the transaction had occurred, “...card.”

A screen appeared before her eyes, holographic, with the total displayed in big numbers she couldn’t miss. She blinked again, holding up Reiji’s card, trying to figure out how to pay, “Umm.”

“Hold the card to the hologram and it will scan the details.” The man spoke, going back to work. “Then you’ll be done with the transaction.”

The blond woman found all she could do, once again, was blink dumbly. Technology these days, it really was amazing. She held up the card to the screen just like he told her, and then there was a ding and the hologram flashed, showing that her payment had been accepted. Then the hologram disappeared, leaving her dazed and staring down where it once was.

“Thank you for your purchase.” The man spoke evenly, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No…” Yoko glanced down at her new phones, wondering what to do with them now. “I think I’m fine.”

“Then I hope you have a nice day, ma’am.” The man stated dully, “And thank you for choosing SOL Technologies. We hope to see you again soon.”

And just like that the transaction was done, and Yoko found herself with six thin phones in her hands, staring down at the screens and wondering how everything happened so fast. What network were they even using? What happened? How was this all so fast? 

She shook her head, walking away. Yugo was still trying to figure out what any of the technology was, poking at what looked to her like a tiny robot, one that seemed to be vacuuming inside of a little glass enclosure. 

Technology these days.

“Here.” She pulls him away from the glass cage, handing him one of the phones. “You can use this to call me or anyone else in an emergency.”

“This?” He doesn’t look like he believes her as he plucks the phone from her hands, staring at the glass suspiciously. “This doesn’t look anything like a phone. How do I even...”

But he made the mistake of poking the screen with his finger, which brought the phone to life, with the loud phone jingles and colorful openings that could be expected. Yugo jumped, his hands luckily tightening around the screen instead of dropping it. And he could only stare, transfixed, as the phone came to life and what she assumes is the AI greeting him with a robotic, “Hello! Welcome to your new SOLtech phone! I am AI Moki, and I’ll be your teacher on your journey learning to activate, personalize, and use your new phone!”

“Whoa!” Yugo held the phone up, getting close and personal with the screen, “Where are you Mr. Moki?”

“I exist as a program within your phone!” The robotic voice replied, seemingly happily. It sounded like the kind of happy most of those kids on kids shows had anyway. “Would you like to state your name and password so that others may not access your phone without permission?” 

“Whoaaaaaa.” Yugo poked the screen again, “My name is Yugo! Nice to meet you Mr. Moki.”  
  


“Nice to meet you...Yugo!” The AI took a moment to memorize his name, “I can’t wait to help you on your journey to learning to navigate SOLtech!”

“This is so cool.” Yugo gushed, still poking at the colors and figuring out his way through the screens on his new phone. Yoko watched him for a minute, reminded of Yuya when she would take him to toy stores when he was a child. But she couldn’t stay there forever, so she grabs his wrist and drags him out of the store again. He doesn’t look up from his new phone, chatting loudly to the attentive Moki while Yoko leads them home. 

She hopes that the phone has some sort of mapping system, because Yugo was absolutely not paying attention to where they were going.

* * *

Honda knew it wasn’t any of his business to get involved in the personal lives of his patients. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that jazz, being a respectful human being, not being a creepy dick, etc, etc. And maybe he just needed some more sleep and he’d stop thinking about it so hard, but right now he’s fixated. 

That said, if he maaaaaaaybe checks up on Sakaki Yuya a little more than he does the rest of his patients than no one could judge him, okay. The kid took a blast from an out of control action duel for fuck’s sake, and he’s only fourteen. He has a right to be concerned. 

And if, maybe, he’s marveling at the fact his best friend’s nephew that he doesn’t know about is in a coma in his hospital right now, then no one could blame him for maybe being a little more invested in the problem than he’s used to. Also he hasn’t slept in hours, which means he shouldn’t do anything overly thinky anyway.

He checks in on Sakaki Yuya for maybe the fourth time in the last hour. His last hour of his shift actually. It’s a slow day, and he’s done everything he needs to do, so unless there’s a sudden bus crash or something he feels safe maybe busying himself by checking on his patients a few more times. No one can judge him, dammit all. 

No one except his nurses, who are totally judging him.

“Leave me alone.” He mutters to himself under his breath. Because the nurses are totally watching him, he’s not delusional in his sleep deprived state. No, they’re totally watching him. They must know somehow. But they don’t have a right to judge! They don’t get it, they don’t understand the position he’s suddenly in. He can’t tell his buddy, because of the doctor's oath and whatnot, but knowing what he does now, well, holding back that knowledge is going to kill him.

“ _Man_ …” Honda breathed, scratching the back of his neck, eyes always drifting back towards his watch, just waiting for his shift to end. “This is going to be one of those things I end up regretting until my grave.”

Not that he didn’t already have a lot of those, but this was going to be a special kind of regret, because he knew how much Jonouchi’s family meant to him.

But, hey, it’s not really his fault Jonouchi had that big falling out with his sister, right? So he’s not a bad friend for not telling his buddy that he has a nephew. He should have kept contact with his sister or something. And, fuck, that makes him sound like an asshole. Especially since he knows that Jonouchi tried to find his sister before and was just too...bad at looking. 

But, like, it’s not Honda’s fault that the lady got married, right? Or that Jou never paid attention to celebrity news? It’s totally not his fault, okay? Okay. Not his fault, clearly. This was all on Jou and not on him.

Fuck, he’s sounding more and more like an asshole with every justification he tries to think up. He knows, objectively, that not wanting to go to jail is more than enough reason. But still, it doesn’t make the deep guilt leave.

By the time his shift ends and he’s leaving the hospital, dead tired from working the late night and morning shit, he wants nothing more than to go back to his apartment and fall unconscious. Like, dead unconscious. No coffee, or food, just hit the couch and sleep. But, damn it, his guilt has him heading to check up on his bestie anyway, because fuck his life in particular.

Jou is a delivery guy, kinda. He duels on the main circuit when he can, and he’s actually really good, but he has a day job too. One that he really lucked out on, considering his record, especially because this isn’t exactly food delivery he’s doing, and he gets paid a decent check. Honda may think Zaizen is an asshole even on his best days, and according to Jou one hell of a demanding and bitchy boss, but he’ll always have a soft spot for the guy for what he’s done for Jou. Between the job and the paying for Shizuka’s eye surgery, he’ll always consider the guy a near and dear friend.

But that’s not the point. The point is Jou is a delivery guy for some tech place, so pinning where, exactly, he’s working at the moment is a long shot. 

It takes him a few minutes of serious thinking to remind himself he has a cellphone. Then he slaps his own face, reminds himself he’s just dead tired, and calls his best friend while turning right around from his investigation and deciding that, yes actually, his apartment is perfect. 

“Heya Honda.” Jou greets as soon as he picks up, “Ah’m in the middle offa shift, so what’s up?”

“Dude, your sister was here.” He says without meaning to. What he meant to say was something along the lines of how tired he was and how much he valued Jou as a friend, and how nothing would ever change that. But because he just worked a sixteen hour shift where he performed life saving surgery on this guy’s nephew, he said something else, and he’s an idiot and oh gods above please kill him now. Oh god, he’s going to get fired. Then arrested. Both. He’s going to get both. 

“What?” The panic is as immediate as he expected, because Jonouchi is protective of his family as he is short tempered. This is a statement that means a lot to anyone that knows Jonouchi. And Honda can hear him snap at attention. “Shizuka was there? What happened? Who did it? I’m on my way!”

It was telling that his thoughts went immediately to his younger sister and not the other one. The one that none of them had seen in years but had come waltzing into his hospital during his shift with her son in danger of dying. “Not that one.”

That got him to shut up real fast. Jou went really, really, quiet at the words. Really concerning, out of character amounts of quiet. And when he spoke again it was uncertain, like he wasn’t even sure he was speaking the right words, “Ya mean Yoko?”

“Yeah.” Honda knows he should probably shut up now. Or maybe he should lay down and fall asleep on the sidewalk. He thinks he might do just that actually. Fall asleep on the sidewalk. He’s totally not making it back to the apartment. Totally a good idea to fall asleep here. “Came in with her son.”

“...son…” Jonouchi actually makes a little choking sound at that, and it only then hits Honda’s sleepy mind that maybe this was also a bad idea on a personal level because Jou sounded like maybe he was gonna cry. “I’m a’ uncle?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Honda tiredly determined, and he gives himself points for remembering to do damage control when he's starting to nod off. Then he sits down right there, on a bench. Except it’s grass. It’s grass. “You _didn’t_ hear it from me.”

“...but they’re okay, yeah?” Jou does not care for patient confidentiality. “Why were they in the hospital?”

But Honda doesn’t answer, because he falls asleep in the grass.

* * *

A day or two ago, the most important thing in the world to Yuzu was the tournament she should be focusing on right now. But, as it turns out, finding out you may or may not be the main character of a displaced fantasy novel really shifts your priorities. 

Her dad was definitely shifting his priorities.

“ _Oh god_.” He said for maybe the fifth time since they’d left the restaurant. She thinks he’s in shock, but she can’t be sure. Either way, he’s leading her by the hand down a long series of twists and turns in a part of the city she’d never been in, chanting those same words with every step he takes. Just one long series of, “ _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ ”

“Dad?” She asks at last, if only to break him out of his chant, “Where are we going? We need to go watch the competition.”

Her dad doesn’t turn around. She’s not even sure he hears her at first. He just keeps walking forward, sweat building on his forehead. At least he’s not chanting anymore, which could only be a good sign, right? “Dad?”

“Honey, I love you, and I want you to do well and become a great duelist and opera singer…” Her dad breaths, jerking her down another turn through a narrow alleyway, “But honey, right now daddy would rather make sure you’re safe from any...any...sci-fi dystopian war nonsense his old friend is trying to pull. And I know a few ladies that just might help you.”

He did? Since when does her dad know anyone besides Mrs. Sakaki? Then again, she hadn’t exactly known he was friends with Mr. Akaba. Actually, she doesn’t know much about what he did or who he knew before she came into the picture. He and Mrs. Sakaki had always been cagey about that particular subject. Yuzu remembers Yusho wasn’t nearly as cagey as they were, sharing stories about Mrs. Sakaki riding motorcycles, and her dad doing stunts and such, but both parents always shut him up really quickly.

Still, the idea her dad has friends outside the Sakaki’s is wild to her. Somehow she just can’t picture it in her mind. So she was left to wonder where he was even leading her as he dragged her along.

There’s so many loops and turns he takes her down, and a lot more walking than she’s used to. Normally dad would have just taken her by his van, but the car was left at home because they weren’t actually far from it. Still, despite the fact she’s a trained acrobat under her father’s watchful eye, she finds herself starting to become very tired by the end of this long trip.

“Here we are!” Her father claims after a while, making Yuzu heave a sigh of pure relief. She found herself looking up, blue eyes widening as she took in what looked like...some sort of...she didn’t know what this was.

It was some sort of open parking lot next to the beach’s open water, lines and lines of motorcycles just outside of what was probably a...boutique? “Dad?”

“We’re not going in!” Her dad turned to her, letting go of her wrist and holding it in an X-formation. Then he realized that maybe he was a little too loud, reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously, “N-Not that it’s dangerous or anything! This place is family friendly! It’s perfectly safe! It’s just Mai’s favorite place to be…”

“Mai?” Her hands landed on her hips, voice becoming more demanding now, “Who is Mai?”

Her dad chuckled, still scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked towards the boutique, swallowing down a lump that must have formed in his throat. “We’ll...she’s the toughest lady in this city.”

She felt her eyebrow hit her hairline, and her foot started tapping impatiently, “Shouldn’t that be Mrs. Akaba?” 

Dad paused at that, looking caught. Then his face twists in that way he does when he’s thinking really hard, but whatever runs through that thick head of his, he determines he wasn’t wrong. “Nah. If it came down to a fight I’d place my money on Mai.”

That was intimidating. But then Yuzu remembered that, as stingy with money as dad managed, she was still the one better at gathering money for the school. So she was silently going to disagree with him. “Alright, so this lady can fight Mrs. Akaba, the richest woman in the city, and win. Why do you think she’ll help us.”

“Yoko used to fight Himika all the time.” Her dad told her, probably sensing her doubt. Yuzu felt her own surprise there, because even if dad and Yusho used to know Akaba Leo, somehow them knowing the wife as well, much less Mrs. Sakaki getting into fights with her was still surprising. Dad didn’t give her much time to ruminate on it for long, answering her initial question. “As for why she’ll help us; I’m hoping she’ll do it half for nostalgia and half for her own code.”

“Nostalgia?” Yuzu glanced over at the boutique, “Code?”

“Yoko may be retired from being Queen of the Sirens.” Her dad pounded his chest proudly, beaming at her like somehow he was the one that felt accomplished by this fact. “But someone had to pick up the crown when she was gone.”

...wait…

“The Sirens are still around?” Yuzu gasped. Why hadn’t she heard of this? Or of them? Shouldn’t she be aware if there’s a motorcycle gang still at large. And, wait, Mrs. Sakaki used to lead them? She knew Mrs. Sakaki used to ride motorcycles a lot, and hung out with other girls that rode them, but leading a gang!?

...Yuzu is starting to realize that she may not know about the gang because she maybe grew up with a skewed awareness of them. But in her defense, the ladies that visit Mrs. Sakaki are really, really, nice. Not the kind of ladies that she thinks of as part of an infamous gang.

“The Sirens help women in trouble.” Her dad nodded confidently, “And Yoko left the Siren’s in good hands with Mai. If we explain you’re in danger from a possible older kidnapper, there’s not one of those fine ladies that won’t wreck a few heads to protect you.”

That seemed a little too hopeful for her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “And how much are we going to have to pay for this?”

“Nothing!” Her dad jerked back, shocked, hand clutching his chest like he was about to have a heart attack right then and there. “They’re good people! They’re not going to let a girl get kidnapped! Kids these days, so cynical!”

Yuzu hummed suspiciously, not quite believing that these women would just help them out from the goodness of their hearts. She likes to believe in the best of people, don’t get her wrong, but she still wants to be reasonably cautious, especially with a gang. “Dad, are you sure you know what you’re getting us into?”

“Have a little faith in your old man!” Her dad cried, turning and storming towards the boutique. “I’ll show you honey! Daddy knows what he’s doing!”

“Dad! Wait!” She runs after him, heart squeezing for a moment as she realizes that her dad really was about to storm in there and ask the leader of a biker gang for a favor for free. “Let’s just think about this for a moment!”

But her dad is inside the boutique before she can even finish that sentence, swooping in like it was just any other store and not one overrun with bikers that could probably take him out with one blow. She dives into the boutique, ignoring the bell as she pushes her way through the glass door and after her father.

The boutique was huge, bigger than it looked on the outside, and it was filled with ladies that seemed to have fun just being there and talking over their to-go coffee cups. At the end of the boutique was an elevated stage of some sort, and in the center of it sat a blonde haired woman that Yuzu had to do a double take for. She looked like a real life model, and not nearly old enough to have been running a gang for years and years. Yuzu had to take a moment to pause and marvel at her, wondering what skin care routine she had. Then she remembered why she was here and beelines for the woman, her dad clear in sight.

...only...they didn’t seem to be having a bad conversation at all…

“Yeah, I’ve been doing great!” Her dad laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear. “Never got the doctorate like I planned, but I wouldn’t go back and change my life for anything!”

“That makes one of us!” The blonde laughed equally loudly, lodging on her throne without a care in the world, kicking out her legs like she was a little kid sitting on a chair way too big for them. “You see, I’m married!”

“Oh no!” Her dad continued laughing, finding humor in those simple words, eyes gleaming as he plays along with the woman, “My condolences! I’m sure they weren’t ready for the lifestyle of Kujaku Mai!”

“Certainly not!” The woman kicked out her heeled boots, throwing herself back in the chair and throwing an arm over her eyes, “Imagine me! Mai! The breadwinner of this marriage!”

“You poor thing.” Her dad chuckled. “Doesn’t your spouse know you deserve to be babied?”

“I know.” The woman drawled, moving that arm so her purple eyes were trained on her dad for a moment. They flickered over Yuzu as she cautiously forward, lighting with something the young girl was more than familiar with. Interest, mischief, the kinds of things that shouldn’t be in the eyes of people who you’re asking for help. “Why is it so hard to be a sugar baby?”

“Probably because you’re too rich to be anything but the sugar mama.” Her dad pointed, chuckling still. “But, seriously, it’s good to see you Mai.”

“It’s been too long.” The woman sat up straight, crossing her legs and lazily posturing on her throne. Her eyes flickered over Yuzu again, and she hummed loudly, “Is that your daughter? I haven’t seen her since she was in diapers! Such a pretty young girl!”

Yuzu looked over the model and blushed deeply at the compliment. He pulled on a tuft of her pink hair, wondering if she was really worthy of that compliment from a model. Like, yeah, she knows she’s pretty, no doubt. But it’s nice and a little unbelievable to hear it from someone that could probably actually win beauty pageants. 

“Yes! This is Yuzu, my pride and joy!” Her dad swept his arm out, dramatically indicating to her. “Say hello to Mai sweetie!”

“Umm…” She looks up, blue locking with amethyst, feeling herself blush half in embarrassment. She gives a weak wave, “Hi Mai.”

“Hello darling.” She fake coos, lightly kicking her foot. Then her gaze goes back to dad, settling on him, “So is she why you’ve come to visit? I doubt you’re here for a quick catch up, else you would have called first.”

Dad immediately sobered at that, face falling from it’s usual smile and going uncharacteristically grim. Yuzu actually felt worry build up in her stomach at seeing him like that. It’s just so unlike him to look like that she can’t quite grasp it as reality even as he stands there, with that expression. He...really was scared wasn’t he? No drama, no theatrics, he was genuinely scared. Truly, completely, honestly scared. It’s...a little disquieting, and now Yuzu feels bad for having ever been so harsh with her dad about trying to find help.

“Yoko and I are in trouble, Mai.” Her dad drops a heavy hand on her head, his warm and calloused fingers a familiarity and instinctual comfort. “I...an old friend of mine wants to take my little girl.”

He sounded so broken up by the idea that Yuzu can’t find it in herself to say anything. 

Mai’s eyes narrowed dangerously, her lips pursing and face looking perfectly disgusted. She leans forward, legs uncrossing and hands tightening over the armrests. “Legally speaking? Because I can only help so much there.”

“No.” Her dad shook his head, eyes flickering downward, “I’m afraid not.”

“Were you threatened?” Mai’s voice is hard and cold as ice, her finger tapping roughly against the wood of her throne now. “Who threatened you? And why? I need details? Did they say when? Is it a stalker? Did you go to the police?”

“It’s…” Her dad waved with his free hand, trying to find the words he needed, but coming up a little short, “...a long story.”

“It’s a good thing I have time then.” Mai’s narrowed eyes trained on him, her expression sharp as steel, “Tell me everything, and I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Akaba Reiji tries very hard to hide the fact that he actively hates business and everything to do with running a company. 

He hasn’t felt happy in years now, and the stresses and pressures of both navigating the business world when he isn’t even legally old enough to vote, raising his neglected foster sibling, and preparing for active war against his own father has taken something of a toll on him over the years. 

He copes by constantly telling himself that, perhaps, when this is all over he’ll turn the majority of the company over to the board, or to his mother, and take a long vacation. Or outright retire. Perhaps pursue a career in classical theater like he'd always dreamed of as a boy. 

Somehow he doubts that will ever be a reality, but it's a nice dream.

“Kurosaki.” He speaks to his silent companion, glancing back at him from his tablet. Perhaps he shouldn’t be keeping such a strict tab on everyone. Perhaps it was even morally reprehensible to do so. But he can’t help the paranoia that eats at him every moment, that has eaten at him every moment since he discovered what his father was doing in the Fusion Dimension. And, perhaps, he’s being a little too obsessive in his need to protect the Sakaki family in particular, but he finds his hands becoming shaky every moment he’s not sure whether or not Yuya was safe. 

It certainly wasn’t healthy at all. In fact, it was quite invasive, but every time he tries to practice restraint he finds his fingers twitching too much for his liking. So he made a mental note to hire a good therapist for when this is all over and moved on. “I’ve prepared a card for you as well. The camera's say Yuto is waiting by the warehouses. Likely for you.”

Kurosaki Shun nodded silently, leaving with a flourish and no other word, snatching the outstretched credit card as he went. Reiji watched him go silently, not having expected a word of thanks anyway. It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t expect such from anyone anymore. Besides, from what he’d observed from Yuto’s erratic behavior on the cameras, Kurosaki would have enough to deal with soon.

Reiji made another mental note to hire someone to overlook Yuto’s mental health, perhaps someone with a specialization in schizophrenia or delusions? Though it was most likely that Yuto’s little conversation with the air happened because of PTSD or hunger induced hallucinations. Hopefully Kurosaki would use the card Reiji had given him to feed the boy and all would be well.

The young CEO brushed his fingers through his hair. This revolution was doomed to fail if he was truly banking on the hope for their world being with a handful of exhausted children. It seems to him that involving Yusho’s wife and friend had, contrary to his mother’s warnings, been an excellent move. They’re already bringing in reinforcements and strengthening involved parties and helping him with preventative measures; leaving him free to observe the dueling skills of participants in the tournaments more easily.

With hope this new free time will leave him with a clearer mind and more ability to recruit needed allies even outside the tournament. Already he’s finding himself scouring the official duelist circuit, looking for anyone in the big leagues that could be flexible enough to learn the different summoning styles and defend their home from what is to come. People like Jonouchi Katsuya, Ishizu Ishtar, over even his mysterious business competitor Zaizen Seto.

Hopefully his plans to announce the war after the battle royal would help rally recruits and prepare them for the inevitable invasion. Maybe, with proper warning and time to prepare once he has the evidence he needs to no longer keep this a secret, they won’t end up like the XYZ Dimension. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a breather chapter before everything goes to shit. 
> 
> Or, well, as much of a breather as you can get when the parents are building their forces for war. But I assure you guys, next chapter is where all this buildup comes to a head and I start actually doing things with what I've built up. 
> 
> No, seriously, this is a breather chapter, nothing else. Nope. Clearly not one last bit of buildup before Captain Ruins Everything comes along and ruins everything. Clearly.
> 
> Clearly.
> 
> But, for serious, Akaba Himika, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you making your sixteen year old son run a company and plan a war at the same time? Himika? Himika explain. Explain yourself woman. Explain or get ready to catch these hands. Actually, you're already going to catch these hands. Fuck you. 
> 
> At least Yugo is having a good time. Which is good, because Yuya, Yuto, and especially Yuri aren't having fun right now.
> 
> Also, we're seeing the fledgling days of SOLtech! Yay! YGO Vrains won't happen for a good couple of decades at least, but I love VRains, shut up. There's absolutely no other reason it's there. At all. I promise. I swear. Honest as an Akaba.
> 
> Speaking of Vrains, I'm going to be doing a one-shot for that series loosely tied to this one, so the next chapter may be a little longer wait. Sorry guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzu would like it to be known that she hadn’t really agreed to have bodyguards. But in the last few days that’s what has been happening. She has bodyguards now.

If it’s not the Sirens circling her house from a large ratio, then it’s suited men. Mostly it’s the bikers though, because Mai spares no expense when it comes to possible kidnappings, especially if the person at risk in question is the child of an old friend. And in the last few days Yuzu has more terrifying women than she’d thought she’d ever meet. And they’ve been very effective in tailing her while this threat is happening, disguising themselves as her overenthusiastic cheer squad during her matches in the tournament. 

A part of her wonders why she’s even still worrying about this tournament, knowing what she does now. It seems so much less important when she’s very aware of the sudden new dangers on the horizon. Especially knowing she might be a specific target of those same dangers. 

_Stupid magical destiny_. 

But her dad and Mrs. Sakaki and even Reiji and Mai agreed that it would be smarter to go through her life like normal, just with the extra caution. Because locking her up in her house wasn’t going to do any good, and Reiji didn’t think it would be any less productive to let her roam the streets, where he had surveillance anyway, so long as she had the extra protection. So there was really no reasons why she shouldn’t continue with the tournament as normal, and in fact encouraged it as it would train her skills, allow them to study the skills of her opponents, and keep her in a place with many other duelists and witnesses that could help defend her should someone come for her.

It made sense to her, so she continued on, even as the guilt ate her alive.

Especially since Yuya hadn’t woken up in time for his match. 

He was automatically withdrawn because of his injuries and inability to participate, and his opponent moved on to the next round. Not that the opponent in question had been very happy with the outcome. In fact, he looked downright furious, and the way he glared into the stands where the You Show Duel School spectators were seated made her stomach churn, because that look seemed pretty personal to her, and that meant trouble for Yuya when he woke up. And probably trouble for her today.

She hoped that guy didn’t come for her during the Battle Royal, because as much faith as she has in her skills, she doesn’t want to be dragged into what looks like a personal vendetta against her best friend. Not that she won’t fight for Yuya, because she would. Any day, and where, she’d fight for Yuya. But this was probably a weirdly personal kind of thing she shouldn’t be involved in, and she respects Yuya’s space just as much. 

Where did he even met this guy? Yuya never mentioned him.

Whatever, she doesn’t have time to worry about that. She has her own problems to sort out. Like surviving the tournament, and keeping an eye out for potential kidnappers. Reiji and that boy, Shun, said that Ruri had been taken while she was part of a small group out scavenging. So she should be extra cautious.

The Sirens were all through the city, keeping watch even in areas that were supposed to be restricted. And Reiji has guards on standby. But that wasn’t enough for Yuzu. So she’d made the decision to stick close to Gongenzaka during the tournament. Winning wasn’t anywhere near her priority anymore, and while it would be nice, she would rather be safe and not kidnapped. 

Gongenzaka had agreed with her once she told him about the situation, cracking his knuckles with a single thumb and glaring into the empty air around her. Even with a broken arm, his mere presence was enough to make her feel safer and more secure. He was a big guy, and whenever he got that fierce look in his eye it was like he could take on the whole wide world all by himself. 

“I will protect you with all my strength.” He’d told her fiercely, a single calloused hand dwarfing her shoulder. “You have my word Yuzu, the man Gongenzaka will never allow his friends to be hurt without a fight.”

Yuzu has always had a fondness for the larger boy, him being one of the only people in her life she could rely on to defend Yuya from the worst of his bullies. But in that moment, with those words ringing through her ears, she felt a platonic love bloom so strong for him that it nearly brought her to tears. So she wrapped both her hands around his wrist and whispered a small, “Thank you.”

And now they stood together, days later, walking down the almost abandoned streets of her home city. It’s odd to see, and she’s never been allowed into closed off areas during tournaments before so really she shouldn’t be surprised, but knowing what she knows she can’t help but feel it’s all a bad omen. Like the abandoned walkways and shops should stand out as an ominous sign of what is to come.

“Which way should we head?” Gongenzaka asked, his eyes shifting this way and that. He’s also aware there are guards and bikers hiding in shops and behind bins, but he still looks just as put off by everything as she does. “The docks?”

She frowns, recalling the last time she’d ventured to the docks. “No, I’d rather avoid them. I seem to be unlucky around docks.”

“Then we head the opposite direction.” Gongenzaka nodded, turning to look down the opposite direction. “Do you feel safe braving the frozen arena?”

It’s better than the docks, she supposes, and the pendulum cards may be easier to spot among all the white and colorless ice and snow. And, privately, she thinks that only the more serious duelist will check there, which will mean that she’ll be surrounded by more formidable help if she goes that way. “Okay, that seems good.”

Her friend nods, his eyes still shifting this way and that as they head towards the area. The other duelists have all gotten out of the open, it seems. Or at least headed for their chosen areas faster than the two of them. Gongenzaka drops his large hand on her shoulder again, glaring this way and that. And Yuzu feels ten times more comfortable when her eyes brush past what she thinks is one of the Sirens hiding in a pharmacy while they walk by. 

“The man Gongenzaka doesn't like this.” He tells her, voice low. “He has a bad feeling about today.”

She does too, but she wants to be optimistic, “It’s just because we can’t see anyone else. We just feel more alone now, that’s all.”

The frown on Gongenzaka’s face doesn’t lessen at all, and she can’t really blame him for the caution. Potential kidnapping isn’t something to take lightly, even after days to get used to the idea, and especially when you feel alone. And Reiji may have all the protections he can in place, but Yuzu really is starting to wish she’d dropped out of the tournament right now. Because it just feels different walking down an empty street. 

Maybe she should just forfeit and go back to the stands.

But then her mind flashes to Masumi, and the Crystal Rose card she’d handed over, and the promise Yuzu made to go far since she won. Her fingers twitch, reaching to tap her duel disk, the thought of the other girl’s disappointment burning. She thinks Masumi would understand, if Yuzu explained that she had very serious threats made against her, but the idea of letting her...her rival down like that after they’d made peace and found friendly motivation in each other...it doesn’t sit well with her.

So she swallows down the doubt and continues marching. She should at least try her best to make it through the tournament while she’s safe. And if something seriously, actually, dangerous happens then she’ll run. It’s as simple as that, she’ll stay until there’s an actual, physical, danger present. And if worse becomes worst she’ll use the phone Mrs. Sakaki gave her to call for help.

Besides, she has Gongenzaka, Reiji, and the Sirens helping her. Who could stand up against all of them at once?

* * *

Today was the day.

Yuri tapped a single finger against his chin, watching the soldiers line up in droves. Large squadrons marching together in formation, ready for teleportation. He clicked his tongue, annoyed by the fact he hadn’t had time to water his plants and now had to depend on Professor Cronos to do so. But that’s what happens when plans are sped along so fast, he supposes. 

Damn Serena.

Was she not aware of the tracker that was implanted in her? That the Professor implanted in all of his favorites? Or was Yuri truly the only one that wasn’t a fool in all of Academia? Either way, it was very annoying to have the plans sped up like this so soon. He had no time to properly prepare for the sudden mission on his hands. 

If he has to capture both Hiragi Yuzu and Serena himself then he better be rewarded for his doubled efforts. While he’s more than happy to participate in missions and card whoever dares stand in his way, it is very annoying to carry actual bodies home, especially unharmed. And the temper the Professor was showing with Serena’s escape did nothing to improve Yuri’s own mood. He liked time, preparation, but now he was going to have to rush everything. And lords know what the student masses were going to end up messing up with this rush. The inefficiency alone was going to be enough to make a good teacher weep. If Serena were anyone less than a favorite of the Professor, she’d be handed over to the Doktor for experimentation. 

And if she were Yuri or Hell Kaizer, she’d have been put through refresher training, or worse, _reeducation_. 

It was very fortunate for her, then, that she was neither of the Professor's other favorites. She was the favorite of favorites, the apple of his eye, so to speak. And while, yes, the Professor has always been a bit more lax on the female population of Academia than the males, it was easy to see to see the difference in treatment between her and another female favorite like, say, Asuka, who did not live in even half the luxury Serena enjoyed. 

Whatever the case, it was none of his concern. So long as she didn’t ruin Yuri’s own standing then there was no reason to compete with her for the Professor’s adoration. The sparse affection he does give is more than enough, and soon enough Yuri would have more than enough attention, once he was strong enough to be permanently reunited with his mother, of course.

_Mother_ …

Soon.

Soon.

_Soon, soon, soon._

He was starting to get impatient with how long it was taking. 

The honor student frowned, glaring down at the instructions displayed across the screen of his duel disk. The counter ticking downward. Once it hit zero he would be separated from his peers, isolated on the field and given his priority mission. Which, Yuri was already aware, was to hunt down this “Yuzu”. 

Pink eyes watched the seconds tick downward. Around him flashes of blue shined through the courtyard, whole squads of his fellow students disappearing into the air, their attack on Standard Dimension having begun in earnest. Likely, by the time he arrives in the other world the chaos will already be at its height, the confusion and panic causing enough commotion for him to grab the girl and run. And, with hope, someone competent will grab Serena and he can focus on carding souls to fuel the great fusion. 

So long as their spy can keep his eyes on the target, everything should be fine.

The seconds ticked down to zero, and the light engulfed Yuri, the world around him going blue before fading back. He looked up, humming as he observed his surroundings. It was icy, cold, and unpleasant. How dreadful, he detested the cold. And he’d been made to believe this dimension was supposed to be warm and beach like. How terribly irritating.

A notification popped up on his duel disk, the message from Dennis springing across the screen. A live stream of his target, her pink pigtail bobbing in the wind as she braved the tundra with a large companion. A powerful looking but wounded companion. Ah, good, his first victim.

Yuri watched them hungrily, licking his lips as the biting cold stung them. There seemed to be no one else risking the cold and openness of this area, which would at lest make it easy for him to corner them and take them on. But it was a shame that he wouldn't get a chance to card more people and build his strength. However is he supposed to meet his mother again when there were only two victims? One of which he couldn't even touch?

Maybe after he turns over his target the Professor will let him go after Serena after all. He knows that he wasn't keen on this little adventure a bit ago, but now that he's reminded himself of his ultimate goal he can't help but want more.

His feet start moving, the snow crunching beneath his boots as he walked, eyes on the screen. He opened the coordinates Dennis sent him, humming lowly to himself as he stepped forwards, watching his own duel disk inch closer and closer to Dennis with every single movement. Then he'll be free to card the girl's guardian and maybe interrogate Dennis for information on this place. He just needs to make it through this infernal snow and it's annoying crunch, crunch, crunching...

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

Yuri stopped, eyes narrowing. The crunching stopped beneath his own feet. And then the crunching behind him stopped. He hummed loudly, annoyance building in his chest. Then, he smiled, realizing what this meant. He stepped forward again, three steps, and stopped. Once again, there were steps that stopped just a little too late behind him.

Ah, someone was _following_ him.

Giddy, Yuri turned, manic grin on his face. It was rare to feel such bubbling happiness, but being followed when no one was supposed to know where he was meant _promise_. It means there's a _traitor_ and someone strong was sent to stop him. Or, even better, someone strong was already here and had spotted Yuri and wanted to ambush him. Either way, he was not facing the possibility of a strong opponent that he could card and prove his strength and move that ever bit closer to paradise.

Pink eyes met orange, and something warm and overwhelming filled Yuri. There was a strange power emitting from those eyes, something made of pure light, swirling and powerful. Corrupting. So strong that it filled the very air around them with a heavy pressure that physically weighed against his skin. It was so strange, because the man before him didn't look like the kind that should have this sort of destructive power. He looked more like a servant of darkness, with those black leather clothes designed to show off his well muscled arms, and those orange eyes framed by his pale skin and soft blue air.

" _Yuri_." The man spoke, moving forward. And Yuri was both pleased and enraged to find that he couldn't move. Pleased by the power, enraged by the lack of control and the clear advantage and power this stranger had over him. There's nothing he hates more than a lack of control, however, so he quickly scolds, baring his teeth at the man even as he moves a hand to cup the pink haired boy's cheek.

It takes all the strength he has to slap the hand away, "Don't touch me!"

" _Yuri_." The man _coos_ at him. He looks...adoring. He looked at Yuri with such adoration that it hurt him. Yuri, he doesn't get looks like that. He doesn't. Not for so long that it burns to think about. And that look burns now, and it fills him with such longing and helplessness that he can't help the pained hiss that leaves his lips. So he bares his teeth again, stepping back and raising his hands to ready a strike again. Who was this stranger to make him feel this way? Who was this stranger to make him so helpless? He'd show them. He'd _show them who was in control_.

"Yuri." The man coos again, still as adoring, a proud tilt to his voice as he spoke, "Mother is home."

* * *

Jou knows he shouldn’t be spending his day off lollygagging in the hospital waiting room. But he’s not exactly a guy that holds back when he wants something, and he’s not gonna pretend otherwise. Even if Honda was being a jerk about it.

What did he think was gonna happen when Jou found out he has a nephew he’s never met in a coma? Not take the chance to meet him? Screw that, Jou wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice.

He knows he shouldn’t be here, but he is anyway and he doesn’t care. He’s never given a shit about rules, not ever, and he’s not about to give a shit now. He’s allowed to visit his damn nephew in the hospital dammit. It’s not like the kid has a restraining order or something. 

So he’s tapping his foot, a bit impatiently, waiting for the lazy ass nurse to pull up the kid’s room number because Honda is an idiot but not an idiot that’s willing to give him the room number. Because apparently falling asleep in the middle of the park wasn’t too stupid, but sharing room numbers is. 

Honestly, sometimes Jou wonders why he’s even friends with that idiot. Clearly, he’s too smart for the asshole. But then he remembers that he and Honda have been through thick and thin, heaven and hell, and every place in between together and he can’t stay mad at the dumbass. 

Especially since Jou has an astounding two friends in the whole wide world.

“Room 4-KS.” The nurse gave him one of those dead-eyed stares that made it feel like the whole world was about to end. But Jou didn’t really care what kind of shit she’d seen in this waiting room, so he brushed off the dull voice and turned to walk down the hallway, knowing that Honda was totally going to chew him out later.

Look, it’s not his fault that Honda is the idiot that told him he had a nephew. Really, this was just the natural reaction to news like this. Seto will back him up. The guy may be the ultimate asshole, but if you pay enough attention, like Jou does, it’s easy to see that the jerk has a soft spot for sibling drama. 

The blonde scoffed, thinking about his best friend and his mysterious family issues. Even after nearly twenty-something years of knowing each other he still couldn’t pry Seto’s family life out of him. And every time he tried the guy went full asshole; snapping up and pulling out all the insults to rile him and Honda up and get them ready to fist fight his asshole self. If Seto wasn’t one of his best damn friends he’d have clocked him a long time ago and bailed.

But he could never bring himself to actually punch Seto either. The guy may be the king of dicks, but he’s still...well…

He’s the only one that ever seemed to think that Jou was worth a shit.

It still amazes him sometimes that, out of all the people in the whole wide world, Seto had seen something in him that was worth something. A guy like Seto? All smart and clever and more brutal and cutthroat with legal stuff than anyone in those white collar movies? It seems impossible sometimes. But Seto had taken one look at him back in highschool and something in him must have decided he wanted Jou in his life, because the asshole walked right up to him and inserted himself into the blonde delinquent’s life and never looked back. And, somehow, despite every threat and insult thrown his way by the brunette, Jou never could pull away.

And now here he is, somehow still alive and pretty well off despite his record. Somehow he has a good paying job, and a decent life, and a strong spot in the professional duel circuit. And somehow it was all a mix of his own hard work and the sheer spite that filled him whenever Seto insulted him. Third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck his ass, he’s one of the top duelist in the world now. Fuck you Seto.

Except not really, because he’s Jou’s best friend. And he paid for Shizuka’s eye surgery. And he put Honda through medical school…

Still an asshole though.

His best friend.

But an unbelievably colossal _dick_.

See, he can use big words.

The blonde stopped outside of room 4-KS, heart leaping from somewhere inside his chest. His brown eyes locked with the figure lying unconscious on the bed, breath catching in his throat. It was hard to believe that this kid was honest to the gods nephew, but there he was. And, good god, look how tiny he is. He’s _so_ tiny. He was so, so, _tiny_.

And he must take after his dad or something, because he was super colorful. He was all green and reds, like a Christmas tree or something. Jou could only stand there, staring in amazement at the fragile looking kid on the bed, heart monitor beeping in his ears.

He swallowed, walking inside.

_God_ , this kid was so _small_.

“Hey.” His voice came out cracked, burning his throat as it fell from his lips. He was really emotional right now, and he didn’t really know what to do with himself. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare. “I’m yer uncle.”

The kid didn’t move any, which made sense because he’s in a coma. All he did was breath, face as peaceful as if he were asleep. It made Jou a little weepy to look at him. He’s always considered himself a touch guy, not one of those emotional ones, but looking at this kid is doing things to his heart that shouldn’t be allowed. 

“God, yer so small.” He sits in the chair next to the bed, eyes not leaving the kid for even a split second. “Does yer mom even feed ya? Don’t look like it.”

That was only half a lie. Jou may not be all that book smart like Honda, of genius smart like Seto, but he notices things about people. He can just look at the kid’s arms and tell there’s some muscle there. Kid may not lift, but he’s a lean kinda fit. The kind that he sees on ballerinas and gymnasts. He wouldn’t be surprised if this kid could do a back-flip, or parkour. He may not be able to hold his own in a fist fight, but he could definitely escape a fight if he needed to. And you don’t keep your muscle if you’re not being fed.

Still, he was _tiny_.

How was he so tiny? Had Jou ever been this tiny? He thinks maybe Shizuka had been this tiny, once. Maybe even Yoko might have been this tiny. Maybe. But it was hard to believe, just looking at him. How was anyone so small?

God, this is his nephew and he’s so _small_.

“Oh god.” Jou was tearing up. He was fucking tearing up right here in the damn hospital room. Like an emotional jackass. “Shizuka is going to fall in _love_ with you when I tell her.”

Shizuka was also probably going to cry because she missed out on her nephew growing up because of their bad relationship with their sister, but they’d cross those family issues later. Right now he’s going to sit here and try to get a hold of himself before he does anything else.

Or, he was going to stand here and get a hold of himself and then call his sister, but life had a funny way of kicking Jou in the ass. And this time it decided to do that by having Seto, High King of Douche, slam open the door and storm into the room, “We have to go. Now.”

Jou jerked, head swerving around, brown eyes meeting steely blue. “Wha-”

But Seto didn’t even stop for a second, pushing a wheelchair into the room and bee-lining straight for the bed. Then he fucking picked up his unconscious nephew and dumped him into the chair, pulling the IV along with him as he spun with the kid and started back towards the door, “Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

Jou has a lot of respect for Seto, the man has single handedly been the driving motivation for Jou to improve himself for the last twenty years, and has basically saved his life. That said, he wasn’t just going to go along with basically kidnapping his nephew from the hospital without any explanation. So he reached over, grabbing Seto by the shoulder and trying to stop him, “Hold up! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“We don’t have time to stand around, follow me and I’ll explain.” Seto knocked his hand off, wheeling his nephew out into the hallway.

“Zaizen, you can’t just kidnap a kid from the hospital! I don’t care how rich you are!” Jou followed after him, trying to cut him off. “I know he’s my nephew and all, but that's a good way to get arrested.”

Seto didn’t say anything, and he didn’t need to, because the screams that suddenly erupted from the front of the hospital said it all. Steely blue eyes narrowed further, the icy glare sharp enough to stab a man. Jou jumped again, his heart stopping. He shivered, turning around, trying to spot what was happening. He stepped forward, ready to rush and help, but Seto stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a scoff, “No time, we have to get out of here.”

“No! We gotta-” Jou started, but then he caught sight of why people were screaming.

There was a...a whole army of people marching in formation, swarming the halls like they were cops in a tv show. They marched, marched, in formation down the white halls, duel disks at the ready and calling out challenges. And when screaming nurses claimed they didn’t have their disks on them the army pushed buttons and...and…

“What the _fuuuuuuuuck_?” Jou breathed, not really believing the sheer bullshit his eyes were catching. “Are they turning those people into cards?”

“Let’s go, there’s nothing we can do here.” Seto turned right around and started wheeling his nephew away, marching straight for one of the emergency exits.

“But what about the patients!” Jou turned on him, wide-eyed. “We can’t leave them!”

“If you want to fight an army all alone then be my guest.” Seto marched on, not even turning to give Jou a backwards glance. “But, personally, I want to live long enough to fix this mess. So hurry up and run.”

He should run, he really should. The army is starting to enter their hall, the nurses already gone. And if Jou peers around the corner again he can see them enter the fucking hospital rooms, with the vulnerable patients. And then he hears Honda scream, and his heart pinches because a light that leaves the room his voice came from leaves little room for any doubts about what happened to him. Honda has a deck, but he’s no talented duelist and never has been, only having a deck for self defense and not actually enjoying the game much. And even then, he probably wasn’t wearing it during his shift. 

It fills him with _**rage**_.

His blood boils and simmers under his skin, and it takes everything in him not to storm after them for daring to put a hand on his friend. He almost does too, ready to storm over there and deck everyone in that army in the face with his fist. He doesn’t care what they do to him, because Honda is his friend, and those nurses and patients are innocent people and someone has to do something.

But, like always, it’s Seto that stops him, acting like Jou’s fucking unwanted voice of reason and stopping him from ruining his life or killing himself again. “Let’s go Jonouchi!”

The guy sounds like his normal asshole self, with his asshole voice, and Jou don't know why it shakes him to his very core. Maybe it’s because Seto used his name for once, or maybe it was the sight of his tiny nephew in that wheelchair, but he takes one look at the duo heading towards the exit and all the rage halts and dies. Well, no, he’s still enraged, and he still wants to punch out that entire army. But now his priorities have changed. 

He’ll come back for Honda, he promises himself. Right now he needs to protect his best friend and his nephew from being turned into cards too.

Swallowing down the guilt and regret, Jou turns on his heel, running after Seto, sliding past him and throwing open the emergency exit so that he could get the wheelchair out easier. Seto didn’t even stop to thank him, getting the kid out of the door and working his way down the not well thought out stairs.

It took way too long for Jou’s comfort, especially since he could hear the screams still, and the army marching down the halls. So he grabbed the other end of the wheelchair, helping get it down until they were on the first floor, pushing themselves out of the locked exits and onto the streets.

The streets were somehow worse than the hospital.

Most of the city had been closed for the tournament going on right now, but not everyone could go, and not all the shops could afford to close. So while the streets were emptier of duelist than they would have normally been, that didn’t leave them empty. In fact, there were a lot of people that were trying their best to duel against the army, struggling to hold onto their life. But, and it sucked to say this, most of the people he could spot dueling for their lives were average joes at best, and this army was clearly trained. So he was seeing more people losing than not. And the few that one were swept up in another duel before they could even blink. 

And, yeah, it made sense. Most of the people who would be good enough to win lots of matches in a row were at the tournament. Or in the tournament. Most of these people were old, or shop keeps, or not into dueling. They were sitting ducks.

Jou hissed, watching s people left and right screamed and lights flashed.

“Come on, I have an escape car.” Seto didn’t even flinch, pushing his nephew down an alleyway, “We need to get to our designation before they spot him.”

“What?” Jou turned on Seto, eyes wide. “What’s going on Zaizen? Spot who?”

“I’ll explain in the car, hurry up.” Seto didn’t wait for him again, disappearing down the alleyway with his trench coat billowing behind him like a damn cape. Jou cursed, running after him, trying his best to ignore the screams.

* * *

Mai wasn’t going to lie, she had thought that maybe her old biker buddy had lost his mind a little when he said his former friend built an army just to kidnap his daughter. She still set her Sirens out to help guard the kid, because she’s not a monster and if there’s a young girl in danger then she’s not going to ignore it, but an army seemed like a little much.

She made a note to apologize to him next time she saw him. Clearly, he had not undersold how dangerous Akaba had gotten when he explained the madman’s plan.

“Now, Harpy Lady, finish off his life points!” She called to her most faithful monster, throwing a hand up in a dramatic sweep and pointing it to the soldier that dared attack her. The man’s face paled dangerously, but she had no mercy in her heart. Neither did her harpy, and feathered woman screeched loudly, swooping down and bringing sharp talons across the man’s face, leaving bloody trails behind. The man screamed loudly, obviously not used to the actual injury the action system could bring, agonized by the pain as the blood dripped down his chin, but Mai couldn’t afford to feel sympathy, not when the rest of his army was closing in on her.

“ _Who's next_?” She demanded, standing tall over the army. They wanted to fight her? Fine. They would see why they called her Queen of the Sirens. Her harpie lady fell by her side, crossing her feathered arms threateningly. Mai had long earned this monster’s loyalty, and perhaps that was a silly thought, but it was one she could feel within her. It was a natural fact of life, something she could tangibly hold. Harpy Lady may be just the result of an action duel to everyone else, but to Mai she was as real as the very air around her, and the monster had decided Mai was hers, and she was Mai’s, and they existed in service to one another. She doesn’t know how, or why, but somehow their mutual will to be together and fight against those who have hurt them, the abusers that had raised a hand against them, had led to Harpy Lady being more real, more tangible, even without the action duels. Sometimes Mai can feel her there, in the back of her mind, her constant friend and companion through the battles of her life.

And maybe it was just natural, that two women neglected by the world would come together and fight back. Maybe it was most natural that they found comfort in one another where both gods and men failed them, but Mai doesn’t think there could ever be a stronger bond. Together, she and Harpy Lady could fight gods.

~~_They had, once. Do you remember Mai? We stole a god from a keeper’s hand. We stole a god and almost made him our servant, if only we’d known the right words for his summoning,. That’s how strong we are together. We’re strong enough to bend creation itself to our will. And we don’t make the same mistakes twice._ ~~

The next fool steps forward, confident he’d win where his friend has failed. And Mai watches, her lilac eyes cold and dangerous on his own. He doesn’t know it, but he’s making a terrible mistake, because there are few that could beat Kujaku Mai, the Valentine of Maiami City. There’s a reason their gang are called the sirens.

_Because they lure men who underestimate them to their doom with their pretty songs._

“You’ve made the biggest mistake of your now pitifully short life.” She tells the man, and she’s not even entirely wrong. He looks barely nineteen. It’s sad that she has to take him out like this, possibly scar him for life, but she can’t keep letting him get away with turning innocent people into cards and trapping their souls, especially since this same asshole had probably attacked a dozen or so people before he found her.

It only boils her blood more. 

But she has to keep focused, and right now her goal is to block the army from heading towards Yuzu’s direction. So any of the army that heads towards the narrow tunnels that lead towards the tundra zone are blocked by one of her girls, with Mai herself guarding the front-most tunnel. 

“You think you’ve won?” The man laughs, activating his own duel disk, “You haven’t won. All you’re doing is standing in the way of paradise.”

“There’s no such thing.” Mai didn’t even waste a second throwing that flimsy justification back in the man’s face. “You cannot have paradise if not everyone is happy, and it’s impossible to make everyone happy.” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” The man wasn’t intimidated at all, throwing down a monster. Amusingly enough for her, it was a kuriboh. She doesn’t know why that’s so amusing for her, kuriboh is a very basic monster. But it’s also a very weak one that most people wouldn’t put in their decks unless they’re very tactically minded, and this duelist clearly doesn’t have the critical thinking skills to effectively utilize the kuriboh’s potential. “You’re standing in the way of human progress!”

“You’re standing in the way of civil rights and human empathy.” Mai isn’t about to take that bullshit either, squaring her stance and crossing her arms, “If your ‘progress’ involves human suffering, especially on this scale, then it’s evil, and we don’t want it.”

The other duelist and his posse scoffed, like she was the one being a fool. Like they know something she doesn’t, like they’re somehow more enlightened and that justifies what they’re pulling here and now. As if there were ever a justification for human suffering like this. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“If you can’t argue your point then you’re obviously not in the right.” Mai sets down a trap card, lilac eyes cold as ice as she stared down her opponent. “But, then again, men like you always like to pretend they know best while hurting everyone around them. Telling everyone around them that it’s for the good of the world. No. It’s only good for you. You’re the only one gaining anything, the rest of us just suffers for your selfishness!”

“You’ll be enlightened soon.” Her opponent says, not bothering to argue more. “Soon the world shall be cleansed in paradise.” 

Mai scoffed, as did her Harpy Lady. As if such a lofty idea as “paradise” were enough of a justification for what he probably did to the people here. No amount of hypothetical progress was enough to make the people here and now suffer, no matter how many billions of people you think you’re helping. It was all hypothetical, it was all nonexistent. What was real were the people screaming around her here and now. 

And she was here, an avenging angel. A harpy from on high, swooping down with the might of Zeus behind her, grabbing the offenders with her talons and dropping them from the skies into the doom. Except she doesn’t need Zeus, not when she has herself. Not when she has this rage. 

_Her rage was stronger than any might of the gods._

“You can’t beat me.” She warned, scolding from next to her Harpy Lady, ready to show them just what she could do. The world wasn’t prepared for her wrath, but it would face it anyway, “Your entire army has _nothing_ against me.”

“You can’t stop us all.” Her opponent raises his chin proudly, “Together we are strong, together we will make paradise.”

“Paradise is my rage.” Mai raises her hand, “But I promise you, _you’re about to be enlightened_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rolls in late with Dunkin Donuts] High guys, sorry I'm late. I had to get a Vanilla Chai. 
> 
> Anyway, here we are, the beginning of the great downfall. Part one of my many parts plan to start bringing what I've built up together and smash them together like a six year old girl trying to make her dolls kiss.
> 
> But, seriously, why are people not talking about how amazing Gong is as a friend? Not only he is one of the most interesting best friend characters, with one of the most interesting gimmicks, but he's also a good friend to the main girl as well and that's something I feel like is underappreciated about him. Also, Yuzu is amazing and Arc-V did her dirty. But not as dirty as it did Masumi, who is amazing and a Queen and I want more Masumi in my life, especially with her super interesting deck. Johan please adopt her. Your decks are a lot alike and I want you guys to gush together.
> 
> Speaking of Johan, I just want you guys to know he firmly believes Fusion is an act of love, like in Steven Universe, so he made some sacrifices.
> 
> Speaking of sacrifice, I'm sorry Honda. I will make this up to you. Jou, I'm sorry I did that to you bro. But at least Seto was here to keep your ass from dying.
> 
> And, finally, Mai.
> 
> Have you ever seen a Queen so amazing that you know you would die for her in a second? A Queen worthy of Anna of Cleves level epicness? A queen that was done dirty in her series?
> 
> Seriously guys, Mai should have won against Marik. Holy shit, she almost defeated the main villain in, like, a hand full of turns in the first round of the finals. Mai was so badass. She OWNED that guy. She, without magic, or the backing of the gods, just herself and her rage, almost beat the main villain with nothing but her own strength and wit. And the only reason she DIDN'T was because of magical nonsense she couldn't have known about. Everyone is impressed with Kaiba's will, but damn if Mai doesn't almost match. That Queen should have WON. And it's a shame that Duel Monsters didn't treat her as well as it should have. We deserved to see this badass get more on screen wins.
> 
> Well, that's fine, because she's holding her own against an army here.


	8. Chapter 8

Before the invasion of Heartland, Yuto had thought about majoring in Criminal Justice. Shun had always told him it would be a fitting occupation for him, with his strong sense of justice and his discipline. But his motives for wanting to go into that field actually had more to do with Astral than his own moral code. 

Having spent years looking for Yuma and finding nothing, Yuto had been the sole witness to Astral’s silent grief. He alone had been left to withstand the raw emotion, the never ending sense of loss that came from the normally cool and collected Astral. The confusion, the despair, the lack of closure, it was all too much for Yuto to watch. And some nights he would lay in bed, staring at the roof as he tried to pretend Astral’s longing gaze wasn’t set outside his window, endlessly searching. 

“It is as though there is a black hole in my chest.” Astral had explained once, when Yuto had finally, after months of searching with nothing to show for it, suggested that it was maybe time to give up. Astral had done nothing but place his fingers against his chest, palm not quit reaching the expanse of light. His eyes stared out longingly, rolling over Heartland like a man searching for salvation. “It sucks things of hope and joy and light from within me, trying to fill itself, and I am left with not but aching pain in its wake. How can one such as myself move on from this...emptiness?”

“I don’t know.” Yuto had said to him at the time, worry bubbling inside his body, because even at a young age he knew that his friend’s words were red flags about his mental health. “But you have to Astral, you can’t spend your whole life looking for something that’s not there anymore. It’s not healthy. Maybe you should just...think of making a new life here.”

Astral hadn’t said anything in response, just staring at the Heartland Tower like it held all his hopes within the glass walls. He stayed like that for a little too long, his words a little too soft when he finally did speaking again, “It is the uncertainty that prevents me from truly doing so.”

“Uncertainty?” Yuto wrinkled his nose, the confusion creeping inside of him, “About where he is?”

“About why he is gone.” Astral answered simply, heterochromic eyes turning to meet Yuto’s soft grey, “What happened to him? Why did he disappear? Why can I not feel him when before I knew him more than I knew my very soul? What happened to him? Where has he gone? What took him away from me? And how can anything be so cruel?”

At the time, Yuto hadn’t understood. All he knew then was that his friend was suffering, and he never wanted anyone to feel like that again. So he decided, then and there, standing at the railing and overlooking the city, that he would make sure no one ever had to look like Astral again. He was going to dedicate his life to finding lost people, to figuring out what happened to them so that their friends and families could find closure, even if he couldn’t reunite them, at least they could find answers, and maybe, then, peace.

But even as he decided to dedicate his life to finding people, he hadn’t understood how Astral felt until the day Ruri was taken.

Losing Ruri had been like having his skin slowly pulled off by fish hooks. Frozen metal digging beneath his flesh and yanking it off his bones in jerking movements, his breath wheezing out of his body like a blizzard wind, somehow screaming and silent all at once. And the sound that left Shun’s own lips had been worse, somehow, and all Yuto had been able to hear over the ringing of his own ears when realization set in. The pain of losing someone so important, it had been more agonizing than anything he could have imagined, and his respect from his partner for keeping himself together for so long when he wasn’t even certain where his important person was grew to levels Yuto didn’t even know he could reach. Because at least Yuto knew where to look, he knew how to get Ruri back. He knew it was possible.

Or at least that was his thoughts a week ago.

Now? Now all he knows is madness.

_Yuya, Yuya, Yugo, Yuya, Yugo, YuyaYuyaYuya._

He stops, scratching at his skin with blunted nails. Everything itches, like worms crawling inside of him, though he knows nothing is there. His grey eyes flicker over the battlefield, cloak waving behind him as he slunk through the shadows. It was Heartland all over again, with fusion soldiers marching on innocent civilians, carding them left and right. There were less casualties of course, Akaba Reiji having taken measures to ensure that as many people as possible were guarded, but there’s only so much even those precautions could do, and his guards could only hold off so many before they, too, fell.

The hospital held themselves longer than most, but they were quickly overrun. 

Yuto gripped the wall tightly, knuckles going white against the brick as he glowered at the overrun building, watching the lights flash in the windows. Beside him Astral floated, blank face hiding his own grim feelings over the situation. On his other side Bakura stood, arms crossed, lazily looking on, numb to these sorts of horrors. “At least your other piece was spirited away before he was sealed.”

“It is of little comfort.” Astral spoke in his place, cool headed enough to explain the debts of Yuto’s anger and frustrations without snapping. “Not when we do not know who has taken him and spirited him away.”

The former thief king scoffed, translucent arms falling to his sides as he stood straight, “Find then, I’ll lead you to him. It’s what I wanted in the first place.”

But Yuto could only shake in rage as he watched the fusion soldiers finish with the hospital, leaving the building vacant as they left with hands full of carded staff and patients. He knew, of course, that the fusion soldiers had no low they wouldn’t sink to. He’s seen this fact play out hundreds of times. But there’s something endlessly frustrating about seeing them do this to a hospital. Especially one that had Yuya resting inside not even an hour ago.

“Oh, stop looking like that.” Bakura scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest again, peer over his shoulder at Yuto with a lazy disapproval, “So long as we defeat the master of this trick then the souls sealed within those...cards...will be freed. Most of them won’t even remember any of it.”

“That does little to mitigate the horror of the situation.” Astral spoke up in his place again, something Yuto was grateful for if only because he didn’t trust himself to speak to the infuriating man right now without resorting to violence. Yuto considered himself a peacekeeper and voice of reason at times, having learned much of his calm from Astral himself growing up, but Bakura was a special kind of infuriating. It was like his very presence personally insulted you, and he could mock you just by standing there. Then he opened his mouth and proved that, somehow, he can be worse, because he knew exactly the wrong things to say. It was infuriating, especially since he was always so confident and self-assured in the horrible things that left his mouth. 

“It could be worse.” Bakura waved off lazily, sharp eyes rolling away and flickering over the war-torn streets. “They could be killing them instead.”

Yuto’s blood went cold at the very thought.

“Imagine these streets covered in the blood of the innocent, and rejoice in the fact that you still have the chance to save them.” Bakura waved his hand again, dismissively, “Now let’s go.”

“You have a startling lack of empathy.” Astral turned towards the former thief, arms crossed over his chest. “This is no less terrifying than a slaughter. Imagine being one of those sealed against their will. Imagine waking up once they’re freed to realize the years have passed on without them.”

Bakura gave Astral a very flat look, crossing his own arms as he spoke, “I don’t need to.”

That wasn’t what Astral wanted to hear, and the alien man tensed at the easy dismissal of his words. He frowned just the slightest bit, earrings dangling as his eyes met Bakura’s in what could only be described as a passive standoff. “You are underselling the horror of this situation.”

“I am not.” Bakura waved off again, as uncaring of Astral’s opinion of him as he was of everything else happening around them. Yuto could only stare at the spirit, wondering just what it took to make a man so self-centered and unmoved by calamity. “I am simply saying it could be worse. These people can be saved easily. This is the least casualty ridden war I’ve ever seen.”

“A lack of casualties does not midgate the horror.” Astral insisted, voice just the slightest twinge harder than before, unnoticeable to those that do not know him like Yuto does. “The trauma will take years to overcome. If it is ever overcome.”

“I never said it wouldn’t be scarring.” Bakura wrinkled his nose, sharp eyes rolling over Astral with venomous disapproval. “Gods above and below, you’re as sanctimonious as the pharaoh. Always putting words in other people’s mouths and twisting meanings. I’m saying there’s hope for them, you little fool. I know because I’ve seen it, over and over again. Many times. They can be saved. The dead can not, and never will be.”

The young boy frowned, turning back to look over the ravaged streets. Those words seemed too simple for what was happening. When the buildings were being ravaged and when people were on their knees begging for their lives. When those who were left were fighting tooth and nail to survive, fear clouding their eyes right down until their final moments. How could anyone recover from that? How can anyone be saved?

They can’t. Even when this is over and they’ve found peace, this experience will haunt him forever. “That’s not true.”

“You have no choice but to make it true.” Bakura scoffed, tapping his foot against the ground. It didn’t make a sound, because he wasn’t truly standing there. He was only a projection from Yuto’s own mind, tied to him through a shared soul, a leech trapped within. “I know what you’re thinking right now, but thoughts like that aren’t going to help. Focus on the goal and be thankful for the fact you have a chance to get everyone out alive.”

“You’re simplifying this again.” Astral frowned deeply now. 

“I am not, you just don’t like what I’m saying.” Bakura sneered, turning on his heel to face the alien. “You want me to fall over weeping over how cruel and unfair this all is. Well, I have upsetting news for you, foreigner, this world has always been cruel and unfair. For thousands of millennia. That’s how our Gods crafted it, because they’re sick, sadistic, bastards.”

“So the gods are to blame for this?” Astral was decidedly unimpressed. “What an enlightened perception.”

“Men did this.” Bakura snorted, looking disdainfully over the chaos. “What was it the priests always said? We’re crafted in the Gods’ image or some sort? Well, we were made to be flawed, and the unfortunate result of that is that we are as sadistic and unpitying as them at times. You may be shocked by this, foreigner, but men can justify all sorts of atrocities in the name of a better future for themselves and their loved ones. And this is the result, and has been the result for as long as I can recall. You think this is the first senseless war? No, I’ve seen bloodier, and I’ve seen more senseless.”

Yuto shook his head, not believing him, “What can be more senseless than this?”

But Bakura only laughed at his words, that same mocking laughter he had when Yuto had guessed his identity to be the pharaoh. It rolled long and loud, only heard by Astral and Yuto himself. It died slowly, and Bakura whipped a tear that wasn’t actually there, smiling with a sinister show of teeth, “At least Akaba is trying to build a paradise. I’ve seen more bloodied slaughters in the name of potential security from hypothetical invaders.”

Objectively, Yuto knew that there were many, many, wars that were caused by such senseless reasons. But facing his own war, watching it happen before his very eyes, it was hard to...it was hard to accept. “There’s nothing worse than this.”

“Are you going to cry about it, or are you going to do something?” Bakura demanded, tapping his foot again. He was finally reaching the edge of his patience, ready to leave and put this conversation behind them. He sneered, any sympathy lost from him now. “You should know more than anyone that being a survivor is far worse than being sealed here. You’re the one that will deal with the memories. So stop worrying about them and start getting yourself together and doing something about this.”

As if Yuto hadn’t been doing something this whole time. As if he hadn’t been forcing himself to run and fight and hide since the beginning of this war. As if he hadn’t dragged himself here through worlds just to save someone. Yuto hasn’t rested in years, and he feels his temper flare at the insinuation he hasn’t been doing enough. “I haven’t stopped moving since this war has begun!”

“Moving, but doing nothing.” Bakura flicked his fingers, “You didn’t bother doing anything to actually stop the war until someone you actually cared about was taken. But that’s not your fault, nor can you be blamed, you didn’t know what to do. Now you do, so let’s go.”

“Bakura!” Astral’s voice actually noticeably hardened here. “That was uncalled for!”

“We’re all selfish, to deny such is to be foolish.” Bakura flicked a piece of his hair, “You’re only here because you want to find the one you love. I’m only here because I want to be reunited with my other half. Yuto is here because he wants to find that girl. It doesn’t matter why, what matters is that we have come together and shared our knowledge, and now we can do something.”

Astral’s eyes flickered with something that might have been disappointment, or might have been disapproval. Yuto isn’t paying all that much attention, trying too hard to contain his own frayed temper. The worst part about Bakura so far? As terrible as he was, he hasn’t said anything Yuto could prove wrong so far. And that stings, because he says things Yuto doesn’t want to hear. He’s right about Yuto, and he’s right about Astral. The alien wouldn’t be here at all if Yuma wasn’t missing, and Yuto would still be in Heartland on the run if Ruri hadn’t gone missing. The both of them were just concerned with surviving, wanting to help, but stopped by their own need to keep going. And Yuto knows he wasn’t wrong. There’s nothing wrong with surviving, especially when it was the objectively wisest thing he could do. But it feels bitter to think about now, when he recklessly threw himself between worlds in the name of saving just one person. Now he has the tools and knowledge to save everyone, and he feels endlessly frustrated he hadn’t done something sooner, that it took a selfish motivation to find the answer.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Bakura sighed, annoyed for certain now. He rubbed his forehead, as if he had an actual body to develop a migraine with. “So what if your motivation isn’t entirely selfless? It’s the end result, not the means by which you are driven. Ra forbid we have a personal stake to help drive us. Mortals these days, their ideas of good are all sort of terrible.”

Astral narrowed his eyes again, “I’m curious of your ideals of what makes one good.”

“Not murdering innocent people for a blood ritual is a start.” Bakura scoffed, rolling his eyes. “So I’d say we’re off to a good start. Now let’s go before Kaiba locks the other piece of you somewhere we can’t find him. Or worse, does something foolish.”

_Yuyayuyayuyayuyayuya._

Yuto jerked, skin crawling at the mention of his...other self. “What do you mean foolish? What does this Kaiba want with Yuya?”

Bakura hummed, rubbing his sharp chin with his slender hand. Yuto could help but stare at the man, wondering how anyone, spirit or not, could look so delicate and lethal at the same time. Bakur answered with a shrug, clicking his tongue, “I cannot say for certain, but knowing Kaiba, it’s going to be something that spits in the face of the Gods and causes chaos all over.”

That was alarming, “Like what?”

“How should I know?” Bakura wrinkled his nose, “Just because I understand how Kaiba works doesn’t mean I understand what he plans to do next. By all rights, he shouldn’t even be here. I would have thought Zarc erased him along with the pharaoh and any other threat he could think of. Set certainly was a big enough thorn in the side even as a priest, and he only became worse upon reincarnation.”

“So is he an ally or an enemy?” Astral asked, floating to Bakura’s side, peering down at the white haired man with a calculating gaze.

“Who knows.” Bakura shrugged again, seemingly uncaring. “I’m trying to understand why Zarc even allowed him to be a continued existence. By all rights he shouldn’t be here. I suppose Zarc must have thought erasing the Kaiba name would be enough to keep him from...becoming Kaiba, for lack of a better idea. And without his brother, it should have never been motivated enough to bother becoming Kaiba in the first place.”

Yuto frowned, feeling something itch within him. Some sort of...suspicion, something he couldn’t explain. “I tried.”

Astral and Bakura both snapped their attention to him. Bakura frowned deeply, then outright scolded, “What did you say?”

“I tried.” Yuto said again, not even knowing why he was saying this, exactly. But the words leave his mouth anyway, an answer to a question he hadn’t even realized had been asked, much less that he knew the answer to. “To erase him.”

Astral made an alarmed sound, and Bakura curled up defensively, lips twisting into a fierce snarl that would have made lesser men recoil in fear. But it seemed as familiar to Yuto as his own mind. Though that wasn’t saying much, considering how much of it seemed to belong to strangers these days. 

But he knows that look, it once belonged to him, hadn’t it?

“So some part of you is still Zarc.” Bakura snarled, hands slipping to his side, fingers curling like he was ready to strike Yuto should he make any sudden moves. “Or, at the very least, you have access to the answers he possessed.”

“Yuto.” Astral floated up to him, voice soft and laced with overwhelming concern. The alien bent over, meeting his eyes, “Are you alright? Is there something dark within you?”

_Yuyayuyayuyayuyayuya._

“No.” He breathed, ignoring the itching of his skin. He placed a hand against his forehead, not letting his gaze meet either his friend’s nor the thief’s. “I just...I think Bakura was right. I need to get back to Yuya or Yugo. I’m starting to feel...anxious and wrong.”

“You’re starting to slip into madness.” Bakura warned, not looking pleased at the news. He stood straight up, his hand reaching out to grab Yuto’s upper arm, and the boy was alarmed to realize the flesh connected, despite the fact the thief was no more than a ghost. “And much, much, sooner than the pharaoh and I were prone to. We don’t have any more time to waste. We’ll worry about what Kaiba wants later, right now we have other priorities.”

Bakura was right, but Yuto couldn’t take his mind off Yuya in particular. He wasn’t overly fond of Yugo, not after their tense introduction and subsequent interactions thereafter. But he also feels more fondness for Yuya, for his laughter and innocent dreams, for his selflessness, for his kindness.

For taking a dragon blast for Yuto and ending up almost dead.

And now Yuya was in the hands of an unknown element, in the middle of an invasion, and Yuto couldn’t help the terrible itching inside his soul. Every part of him felt coiled as a wire, barely restraining from springing forward forcing himself after them. 

And it’s standing here, feeling that, feeling the creeping madness lingering in his mind and slowly working through his body, that Yuto finally truly understands what drove Astral to search for Yuma so desperately. Because Yuto doesn’t think he could ever live like this. Not like this. Not with this madness. Not with this emptiness that’s slowly numbing his chest and moving sluglike through his veins.

He must have missed Bakura saying something, because he’s being tugged along, his feet scraping the asphalt as he’s dragged along. He stumbled, and almost fell, but Bakura didn’t let go, ironclad grip a brace against gravity. “We’re going. Now.”

Astral was frowning, floating around him and fretting worriedly. “Are you hearing voices, Yuto?”

“He’s not going to hear his own voice!” Bakura snapped, dragging Yuto further down the alleyway and cutting across a street quickly into another, ducking past the marching soldiers and using the screams to cover the noise of their footsteps. “He and the other boys are Zarc, not a separate entity. It’s instinctual knowledge, not something a voice is going to tell him.”

“So this is truly a splitting of souls and not a fusion situation?” Astral frowned, speeding up to meet Bakura.

“That’s right.” Bakura ducked them into another alley. Yuto didn’t know how the spirit knew where to go, but he seemed determined on a set point. Maybe he knew where to run based on the bond he shared with them? Yuto would have to ask how that worked later, so he could track Yuya and Yugo whenever he needed to. Or if Yuya ended up kidnapped again. “Them fusing is what we’re trying to avoid.”

Those words caused his skin to itch all over again, but Yuto forced that feeling down. Bakura had already explained exactly who Zarc, or Zorc, or whoever was. He’d already explained exactly what he could do, would do, if he were revived. And while Yuto isn’t entirely sure just how trustworthy Bakura is on a given basis, he does trust that the thief is honest enough about what he wants and how dangerous Zarc’s revival would be for him. So Yuto feels that he can at least trust Bakura’s intentions, and thus the information he’s giving about the general rules of this soul bond and its effects on Yuto’s psyche. And by that logic, he knows that Zarc returning is the last thing he wanted, no matter how much his soul cried otherwise.

Still, he wishes he had a more pleasant mentor.

But Bakura, for all he’s unpleasant, at least is incredibly capable. He’s getting them through this warzone unspotted, somehow. And Yuto finds himself unsurprised by the fact that this man used to be a renowned thief. He’s slippery, and he knows when to run and when to hide, and how to squeeze them through tight places, and how to climb walls and slip through cracks Yuto hadn’t even spotted. He uses noise and distractions to his advantage, and slips under guards noses like a man that’s been doing this all his life. Before Yuto even knows it, they’re all the way across the city without ever having even been spotted, something he can only marvel at, because even with his years of practice slinking into the shadows he hadn’t been able to pull off stealth this professional. 

They find themselves in a frozen wasteland, slipping past a woman that seems to be determined to fight off the entire army by herself, ducking into the shadows and almost becoming one with them as they slip through. 

The action fields of the Standard Dimension are very impressive, because the whole arena is as cold as he always imagined the arctic to be, and the ice feels real beneath his feet. It crunches loudly, and the wind blows against his face in knife sharp shards of stabbing cold, and it’s all very impressive. 

Bakura continues to drag him alone, eyes set in a certain direction, but this time Yuto has a better understanding of where he’s going, because in the snow were thick trails of tire tracks of all things, and they seemed to be following them. 

“Bakura?” He glances up at his mentor, whose eyes are set with fierce determination forward, “How much further?”

“Not long.” The man answers, forcing them ever forward as the cold starts to settle in. But Yuto can barely pay it any mind when he was already itching so horribly from the separation. Astral lingers over, unaffected either way, glancing down at Yuto with concern, but otherwise remaining silent as he follows Bakura’s lead. 

“How do you know?” Yuto asked, just to fill the silence. It’s almost too quiet here compared to the endless screaming outside; nothing but the crunch of snow filling the air as they run towards their destination. It’s unnerving, and he doesn’t know if he can take it.

“You’ll learn how to navigate and work your bond the more time you spend with your other selves.” Bakura answered. In the distance Yuto could make out figures starting to form, a whole cluster of people, and what was probably the vehicle they were following. Yuto clicked his mouth shut, eyes locking on them as their group moved closer and closer.

He must be an odd sight, he supposes as he stumbles upon them. There’s three groups standing off against one another, and all of them look angry. Each group supports an adult, and a boy that looks like him. He can see Yuya, slumped unconscious in a wheelchair as he’s flanked by an impossibly tall and commanding brunette man and what must be his lackey. Next to them he recognizes the girl that looks like Ruri, Yuzu, and the burly Gongenzaka standing protectively in front of her. Next to them is Mrs. Sakaki and Yugo, both looking outraged as the lackey tries to hold his hands up defensively against them. Across from them is a group of two, neither one familiar to him, but one supporting a familiar face. His own, in fact, only with pinkish eyes and pinkish and purple hair. His hand is clutched in a deadly grip with a peculiar man with strong arms, dressed in dark leather armor and peering at them with amused orange eyes and a tuft of teal blue hair. And then here he comes along, seemingly alone and tripping over his own feet from where he’s being dragged by an invisible man. Said invisible man paused when he realized that the pinkish boy was there, freezing in place and causing Yuto to stumble to a stop, watching as he started to growl darkly.

“-I never wanted to see you again!” Mrs. Sakaki’s voice cuts over the wind, angrier than he’s ever heard it. She’s dressed in white and reds, and she’s furiously throwing her arms around like she’s barely refraining from hitting him. She takes a dangerous step forward, and the blonde lackey barely takes a step back, his hands still held up to shield him from her rage. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here! With my son!”

“Hey! Zaizen and I saved his life!” The man defended, his thick accent punctuating the air. “S’not my fault the hospital was overrun! How ‘bout a little thanks fer savin his life!”

“Enough!” The tall brunette man cut them off, waving his arms in an arc through the air, “We don’t have time for this little family drama! You two want to hash out your issues? Do it when there isn’t an invasion going on!”

The pinkish boy chuckled darkly, “Yes, my fellow students are carding people as we speak.”

Fusion. He should have none. As fanciful as those clothes were, there was clearly a notable resemblance to the Academia uniform once you looked close enough. He growled himself, feeling the anger build, but that only caught the attention of the fusion student’s companion, who turned those eerie orange eyes on him, a sharp smirk spreading across his features as he spotted Yuto, “Ahhh, what do we have here? The last piece?”

Bakura growled, “Dear Gods, how did you survive the breaking of the world?”

The blue haired man’s words dragged everyone else’s attentions to him, and Mrs. Sakaki and her group all gasped as they spotted him. Yuzu called out to him, taking a step forward, “Yuto! You’re alright!”

“Bakura, always nice to see a fellow servant of destiny.” The blue haired man gave a mocking bow, the smirk never leaving his lives. He straightened back up, chuckling as he looked upon Bakura again, “It’s good to see you survived the calamity.”

“Who?” Mrs. Sakaki’s brow knitted as she looked at him. “Yuto?”

“No, that other guy!” Yugo opened his mouth, pointing at Bakura. His eyes flickered over Astral, widening a bit as he realized there was something odd going on. “AAAAAAAAAH! What is that thing!”

“What are you talking about?” Yuzu questioned, brows also knitting together. “There’s no one there.”

“Oh, great.” The brown haired man sneered, “More spiritual nonsense. Fantastic.”

“Now, now.” The blue haired man turned to the others, smiling widely, hand coming to hold his chin as he titled his head back to look over everyone. “Just because most of you can’t see him doesn’t mean it’s not rude to point. Before you stands one of the three great kings of Egypt’s shadow magics, after all.”

Bakura sneered at the title, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "Don't put me on the same level as the pharaoh. Must less the other one. He's not even a true soul, he's just a shadow of one."

Astral frowned deeply, floating to Bakura’s side as the white haired man glowered, “Bakura, who is this man. And why is he... _wrong_?”

“Yubel. The dog of the Supreme King of the Twelve Dark Dimensions. They’re as mad as they are devoted.” Bakura sneered, eyes flickering over the man. “And also someone else. Someone with the powers of the Light of Destruction. This is not a combination that bodes well for us.”

The light of destruction? That doesn’t sound good.

“Yes, this body was once Johan.” The hand touched his own chest with both hands, smiling down at himself before giving a circling twirl. “But now he and Yubel are one, and they’ve created me. Not one person, not two people. Something new. All their powers mixed into something more powerful, something better. Yubel’s devotion, Johan’s calm, both their skill. Fused together in the name of love.”

“Love?” Yuto jerked back, feeling almost slapped by the words. He has learned to associate fusion with a lot of things; pain, suffering, war, hunger, loss. But never love.

“Yes, love.” The man smiles, hugging himself and smiling almost kindly. “We invented fusion, long, long, ago. The two of us. Not Johan and Yubel. Haou and…”

The man trailed off, frowning, staring at his own hands now. He looked heartbroken for a moment, like he just remembered something sad. But then he smiled again, looking back up and brushing off whatever heartbreak he just experienced. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we made fusion as an act of love, platonic or otherwise. Fusion is love, and if Yubel and Johan must become one to save the one they love, then so be it. I am not a creature lacking magnificence. Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?”

The man looked down at the pink haired boy as he said this. The boy, too, held a sharp smile that sent shivers down Yuto’s spine. And Bakura growled, stepping in front of Yuto defensively as the boy spoke, “Yes mother.”

“Mother!” The blonde lackey blanched, jerking back and staring wide-eyed at the man, “But yer a guy!”

“We don’t conform to your ideals of gender.” The man looked annoyed again, side eyeing the lackey. “I am rather fluid in that department. You mortals are so stingy about these things.”

“Alright, that’s _enough_!” The brown haired man pointed at the blue haired...not man? Yuto doesn’t know, but he does know that the brown haired man is no longer in possession of anything resembling patience any longer. He stepped forward, moving next to Yuya’s wheelchair and glaring fiercely at the duo. “Now, I have demands, and you two will comply.”

“Oh, will we?” The man...Johan? Yubel? Yuto doesn’t know what to call this...fusion. But they turn on the man with a quirked brow, lips twitching with amusement. “And what are you going to do about it?”

That was, apparently, the exact wrong thing to say. Because the man’s glare became so fierce that the very air around them seemed to heat with it, becoming almost warm where it was once bitter cold. He stepped forward, and in that single move he contained all the power in the world. His white cloak billowed, his fists tightened, and in the back of his mind Yuto felt a real, tangible, fear build inside of him.

“I’m going to _make_ you.” The man pointed at the teal haired person, “Because no one stops Kaiba _fucking_ Seto from getting what he wants!”

A lightning strike would have been less shocking then the energy that filled the air with the statement, and even Bakura went wide eyed as he stared at the man. Johan...Yubel’s...jaw dropped, and even Astral seemed taken aback for some reason. The blonde lackey made a confused noise, blinking his brown eyes as he frowned at the man. “Zaizen? What’re you talkin’ about? Who's this Kaiba?”

“Quiet. You’ll know soon enough.” The man pointed accusingly at the pink boy now, “Once I force Zorc to fix this mess and bring back Mokuba and Muto Yugi!”

“Who?” The blonde frowned again, but something inside Yuto sparked to life, screaming at the very mention of the name. Bakura’s whole face twisted in sheer disbelief, then he started to laugh loudly, manically, even louder and more uncontrolled than even Yuto managed from him, “Of course! Of course _Kaiba_ remembers!”

“Did you think I’d _forget_?” The man growled, pointing his hand to the sky. A duel disk lit up, activating with blue flashing lights and a loud beep. “Did you think anyone could make _me_ forget? Did you think a petty thing like a mere _god_ could erase _me_? I’m not just anyone, I’m a Kaiba, and beyond that, I’m **_Kaiba Seto_** , and the world is too ineffectively designed to erase _me_! Much less make me _forget_!”

“My _god_.” Johan, Yubel, breathed, impressed by the display. “You’re serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack.” Kaiba pointed at them again, “Now fix this mess and give me back my world, or I’ll be forced to design it _myself_!”

“I cannot believe this.” Bakura breathed, as impressed as Yubel seemed. “I survived off my tie to all the dark powers that started this, but Kaiba survived by pure _ego_.”

“Did you think erasing the Kaiba name would work?” The brunette demanded, smirking smugly, duel disk still lit with like a blue star, “You may have erased the name, and the company, but it wasn’t those things that made _me_. I made me, and I’ll rebuild from the ground up with my birth name if I have to. Nothing can stop _me_! So either get in line, or get out of my way, because I’m going to _take back_ the world!”

And then, like a flash of lightning, three white dragons were summoned behind him, letting out mighty roars as they suddenly towered the skies. Their blue eyes shined like sapphires, teeth gleaming like diamonds, hot breath warming the air as they flanked their master. Kaiba stood there, like a god from on high, arms crossed over his chest, “So, what is it going to be, dog of Zorc, are you going to fix this, or am _I_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that The Dark Side of Dimensions movie confirmed that Seto Kaiba's ego is so large that even reality itself trying to blink him out of existence isn't enough to stop him. That man ripped open the doors to the afterlife, despite the universe itself trying to stop him, all out of petty spite. It's amazing. He even said he wanted to fire God for designing the universe so badly. It's beautiful, an amazing thing to behold. I aspire to even have a drop of Kaiba's self confidence.
> 
> I knew, the moment I watched that movie, that there was no way that something like Zorc/Zarc trying to erase his existence was going to stop Kaiba. No, all they did was manage to piss him off and send him on a personal revenge quest to fix the world and get the two most important people to him back. And if he has to fond a new Billion Dollar company to do it from the ground up then so be it. He's determined to fix this mess by himself if he has to.
> 
> As for Bakura, he just has some very strong feelings about people being needlessly slaughtered in order to perform some ritual in the name of a hypothetical better future. Hmmm, I wonder whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy? This is in contrast to Astral, who was going to genocide run Barian World in the name of Astral world before Yuma managed to stop that shit. It's actually and interesting team up there, because Astral is basically everything Bakura hates in a single figure, and neither are aware of this fact. It's kind of fun, because Astral doesn't see a victim of genocide when he looks at Bakura, and Bakura isn't about to share his tragic backstory. So no one is aware just how perspective he is about war and slaughter. Remember, this is the man who, even as the only survivor of slaughter, still wanted to save his people's entrapped souls. It was fun to put him in the same room as Yuto, who is also a survivor of war, but has a better chance of saving the victims.
> 
> And that's the only credit I'll give Leo, he didn't actually kill people en masse. He sealed them like Pegasus did Mokuba and Grandpa Muto. This is still not a good thing, and he's still a monster that caused a lot of trauma and child abuse, property damage, torture, etc. But at least his kill count is technically low. Still a piece of shit though. I hate him. Fuck this monster. 
> 
> Leo Akaba: I didn't kill anyone and I wanted to make a better future. That means I was a sympathetic tragic villain you should feel bad for, right?  
> Yusaku: [Punches way into universe from Vrains] No.


	9. Chapter 9

_He summoned a bunch of monsters in one turn_ , is all Yugo can think as he watches the three towering dragons over Kaiba Seto, _that’s against the rules._

Except he thinks the rules don’t apply here anymore, and beyond that they’re the last thing on Mr. Kaiba’s mind right now. And, besides that, he seems like the kind of guy that takes the rules as more of a suggestion than an unbreakable law anyway, so now there are three dragons and they look ready to eat everyone the moment Mr. Kaiba loses his patience. Which was probably a few minutes ago because he looks every sort of angry right now.

And Mr-but-also-Ms. Yubel-Except-it’s-also-Johan is just standing there looking every sort of pleased. And Yugo doesn’t know what Mr. Kaiba meant about giving back the world, or Zorc, or forgetting, but he’s got a bad feeling about that smile Yubel-Johan (just pick a stupid name!) has on their face.

“Why, Kaiba.” Yubel-Johan almost purrs the name, like it’s some sort of super delicious food and they want you to know it’s delicious so they’re making it obvious so that you’ll be jealous that you don’t have some. Then Yubel-Johan gives a sweeping bow, throwing their arm out and crossing their ankles as they dip their head, “We have _every_ intention of fixing this broken world.”

Oh, oh no, that can’t be good. 

He doesn’t know why he thinks that. In his experience it’s usually a good thing to fix broken stuff, but that smile makes him uneasy, and somehow thinking about fixing anything with Yubel-Johan makes his stomach hurt. His blue eyes flicker towards Yuto and his two weird buddies that apparently only he can see, and all of their faces look pretty twisted right now. 

“Then stop standing there and _do it._ ” Kaiba challenges, pointing a finger accusingly at Yubel-Johan, “My patience has run out a _long_ time ago, and I won’t wait any longer!”

“Oh, but that’s the thing Kaiba.” Yubel-Johan shakes their head, orange eyes meeting fierce blue challengingly, because they’re braver than Yugo is, that’s for sure. The blue haired not-man-but-sorta-man stands up straight, smiling almost kindly as he speaks again, “You have no choice _but_ to wait, because we’re not inclined to use the method you’re planning.”

“Wait! Wait, _wait_ , _wait, wait, wait._ ” Mrs. Sakaki’s brother holds up his hands, waving them around and stepping between the two, because he is also brave and Yugo wishes him a good afterlife, he will remember this man forever in his heart. “Zaizen, what the _fuck_ are you on about now? I may not be the smartest tool in the closet, but I know I’m missing some context here!”

“You’ll understand once I’ve gotten what I want.” Kaiba moves forward, reaching out his arm and shoving Mrs. Sakaki’s brother out of the way and behind him, “Now stay back while I take care of this.”

“No, I want to know now!” Mrs. Sakaki’s brother demands, turning right back around and grabbing Kaiba by the upper arm, grip tight. “The hell’d yew bring my nephew out here just to start a pissin contest asshole! There’s a whole invasion goin right now!”

“Academia wants the same thing he wants.” That jerk who took Rin, he has to be, he has their face and it has the slimiest smile he’s ever seen on it. And Yugo is unhappy knowing that his face could even look like that, with that smirk and those ugly eyebrows. If it weren’t for the fact that he’s pretty sure they’re all about to die and he’d march over there right now and demand that asshole take him to Rin right now. But Mrs. Sakaki has a hand on his arm, and it’s squeezing pretty tight, tight enough to hurt. And he feels like one wrong move is going to make the already intense atmosphere explode. “To unite the worlds.”

Yuto suddenly looks very, very, angry. He sizes up, face twisting in a snarl, “What does that mean!”

Apparently, Yuto’s white haired friend, Bakura the floaty-glowy man had said, gives zero fucks about death, because he opens his big mouth, “Isn’t it obvious? It’s like I told you, the world is broken. Obviously this Academia wants to fix it, same as Kaiba and I.”

“Quite right.” The pink asshole smiles, turning bodily to Yuto, “Academia’s goal is to collect enough souls to power whatever it is the Professor plans to use in order to fuse the four dimensions together.”

“What?” Mrs. Sakaki breaths, eyes wide with disbelief, “That’s _insane_!”

“I don’t even know what’s goin’ on.” Mrs. Sakaki’s brother just looks really lost and confused, scratching his head. “What’s all this dimension talk?”

“Later.” The big guy, Gongenzaka, steps forward. Yugo had honestly forgotten he was even there, but he makes himself known again, stepping around the wide eyed Yuzu and physically shielding her from the rest of the group. Even with a broken arm he looks huge, bigger than most of the people here, though he doesn’t tower the way Kaiba does, he’s squared shoulders make him look unmovable, even with the broken arm. “What this man demands to know is what Akaba wants with Yuzu!”

And there it is, the question Yugo should have been asking. Because whatever this guy wanted with Yuzu was also what he wanted with Rin and that other girl they took. He sees Yuto tense from across the field, and he can feel his own body joining instinctively. All eyes are on the pink haired boy now. And the boy in question hums, bringing up a finger to tap his chin. He hums a bit more, still tapping, like he’s thinking hard, and the few seconds that are passing must be the longest in Yugo’s whole life. 

Finally, he answers, and it takes everything in Yugo’s body not to deck the bastard. Because all he does is smile and say, “You know, I have no clue. I was just told to bring them in unharmed.”

“So it _was_ you!” Yugo pointed to him, feeling the anger bubble in his skin. “Bring me Rin back you _bastard_!”

“Hmmm?” The pink haired boy tilts his head, looking oh-so-innocent as he answers. “Do you really think I can do that? I don’t have the kind of power to disobey the Professor’s orders.”

“You had no problems taking them.” Yuto growled. His grey eyes narrowed into a glare so fierce they almost matched Kaiba’s. “Where is Ruri?!”

“At Academia, obviously.” The pink haired one shrugged, still smiling smugly as he turned to face Yuto now. “And of course I didn’t mind taking her. It was either kidnap her or disobey the Professor. And no one disobeys the Professor.”

“Coward.” Yuto spits, face going darker and more enraged than Yugo had ever seen it. And he’s seen Yuto go really dark and enraged. “You’re a coward!”

“So sayeth the man who has never even laid eyes upon the Professor.” The pink haired boy clicked his tongue, not looking at all offended by the accusation. He waves his finger, like he’s teaching Yuto a lesson or something. “No one disobeys the Professor.. _.or else_.”

Mrs. Sakaki’s whole face pales, and Yuzu lets out a horrified gasp, covering her face with both hands. Yugo frowns, confused, because that response doesn’t seem right. That just proves that Yuto was right, this kid is nothing but a coward that took Rin just because some guy told him to. But his words seem to send a shiver through the whole group, and the tense atmosphere because even worse somehow. Kaiba and Bakura’s faces go grim at the words, and Yubel-Johan’s face flashes with a terrifying **_rage_ **for a split second, but Yugo blinks and it’s gone, replaced by that easy smile. Though this time there’s a tinkle in it that sends shivers down his spine.

“Enough talking.” Kaiba growled, well at the end of his patience. He throws out his arm, voice demanding. “Fix this now! I won’t wait any longer.”

“You’re going to have to.” Yubel-Johan smiled, that glint still in his eyes. “Yuri and I have a plan that’s a lot more functional than yours, and it’s going to take a few more days.”

“Why would I trust you to fix this when I have a solution right here?” Kaiba demands, eyes narrowing even further. He inches forward, and his dragons growl as they tense, sizing up as they ready to attack. “I don’t trust that easily, I am no fool.”

“I am not willing to lose what is mine to take the easy way out.” Yubel-Johan circles Yuri, bringing his hands to the boy’s shoulders and petting his hair. He smiles again, kindly as he can, and simply tells Kaiba, “You have your Mokuba, and you’ll do anything to get him back. We are the same, and we won’t allow anyone to take Yuri from us. I am the possessive sort, you see, and we’ve already lost our Judai. But we’ll get him back...oh, we _will_ , but it will be our way, and we will allow no one to take Yuri too.”

Wait, what?

“Why wait when we can solve things here and now?” Kaiba’s eyes narrow, “You know what will happen if you do what you’re planning, correct? You’re delusional if you think we can fix the world without them getting caught up in the crossfire.”

What?

Yubel-Johan’s eyes narrow, “I know more about Super Polymerization than you ever will. Don’t speak to me of its consequences. I was one of the creators of it’s method. What you think will happen does not measure to what I know will happen.”

  
  
Kaiba’s patience runs out, and he throws his arms forward. Before Yugo can even blink he’s being jerked back by Mrs. Sakaki, thrown out of the way as the three dragons blast their target as one. White light surrounds the entire field, and a massive heat fills the air. There are shouts, and cries, but Yugo can’t make heads or tails over who is crying because his whole world is spinning.

By the time the world has stopped spinning the light is gone, and he has to squint upwards. But all he finds is that another dragon has joined the field. This one has crystal growths in it’s skin, rainbow colors decorating it’s white body. Yubel-Johan is snarling now, the dragon surrounding them. Four dragons all give out loud roars, filling the air with their terrible sounds. 

“Zaizen you fucker!” Mrs. Sakaki’s brother cries out, balling his fist and shaking it at the tall man, “Yer gonna get us all killed!”

“You madman!” Bakura yelled over the chaos. But it didn’t stop the battle of dragons as they snapped and clawed at each other. It wasn’t a duel, not any Yugo has ever seen. No, this was just a brawl, a fucking beatdown between dragons. And it was three on one. There were terrible howling screams and they all rolled and scratched and bit at one another, powerful jaws snapping as they tore apart the field in their destruction.

“Kisara, capture the boy!” Kaiba demands, and the largest of the three Blue-Eyes dragons leaps from the dog pile, heading straight for Yuri. The pink haired boy cursed, turning on his heel and fleeing, hands moving towards his deck as he pulled out his own card. Plants erupted from the ground, shielding him a bit, but the ice wasn’t any good for them, and they were weak compared to the mighty fangs and claws, so they were quick to wither and die. 

Above him, Mrs. Sakaki cursed, activating her own duel disk, “How are they doing this? Even with an action duel disk those monsters shouldn’t be free to attack like that. There are rules limiting actions.”

Yugo wishes he had an answer for her, but he’s as lost and confused as she is. Yuri is running and dodging for his life, the dragon relentless in its pursuit. But there doesn’t seem to be anything he can do. He plays cards on his duel disk, but they’re barely even summoned before the dragon tears them apart with its claws, and he can’t summon something that would be stronger without sacrificing the weaker monsters that dragon destroys. 

“Stop this!” Yuzu cries, and then her duel disk is active too. A crystal rose appears between Yuri and the dragon, but even it stands no chance against the sheer might of the Blue-Eyes. So the girl is desperately drawing cards and trying to figure out what she can do when the fight is so one sided, her trapped by the rules while Kaiba’s beast has free reign. Yubel-Johan’s dragon is distracted by the other two dragons, and it falls in a tragic death, overwhelmed by the combined might of two. And then three dragons have free reign to fight.

Then a giant half man half snake sweeps Yuri away, and the forgotten Yuto steps up with a dragon of his own. Yugo, seeing that shit is getting dangerous and realizing that he might want to summon his own dragon right now, reaches for his own deck, trying to figure out how to get his ace monster as fast as possible while his forehead starts to sweat.

“Kaiba! Stop this madness!” Bakura calls, looking murderous, “The last thing we need is _Zarc_ coming back and running wild you fool!”

  
  
“I’ll cross that bridge after I get Mokuba and Motou back.” Kaiba doesn’t care for the warning at all, bringing his hand up instead, “Bring them back to me Blue-Eyes!”

The three dragons roar as one.

And then, as if woken by the roar, Yuya opens his eyes.

And all at once the world becomes quiet. Like all the sounds have been muted. No dragons, no crying, no crunch of ice or the blow of the wind. There’s no rush of blood in his ears, or beat of his own heart. There’s nothing but silence as the all colors and sounds and life mutes. And, after he just adjusts to the silence, there’s a ringing in his ears, and the beat of his heart becomes rapid. His head spins, and his breath is ragged, but all he can think of is one thing. The longing agony rushing through his veins. Painful throbbing leaving him longing.

_“Reunite. Reunite as one.”_

“ _Fuck_!” He vaguely hears Yuzu yell before he loses himself in the chant. “The demon shit is happening!”

* * *

Askuka was something of a popular student in Academia. Some would even argue that she was the star student. Between her popularity with the students, the teacher, and even the Professor's attention falling on her, she was something of a legend. Combining that with her nearly flawless dueling record, and her courage and personality, there were those that would say she's a dueling legend in the making. She's even had friends claim that she would be the one to finally help them reach paradise.

And all it cost her was a lifetime of regrets.

' _Come with me_.' She remembers a dark haired boy begging her years ago, his dark cloak billowing in the midnight breeze, hair bleeding into the starlit night sky as he reached a hand out to her, voice trembling as he begged her to join him, ' _This place isn't what you think Asuka. There's no paradise here. Please, I know you're better than this_.'

You're wrong, she had told him back then. You're wrong Majoume, and I'll show you. You've been lead astray, but one day I'll save you. Just give me time, once I find paradise I'll come back for you and save you.

And she had meant it, even as she had watched him flee, a traitor to everything they ever were or ever believed. She should have caught him, turned him in, let the Professor take care of him. But Asuka knew Majoume, she knew him like she knew few others. He was one of the few she truly, deeply, believed to be her friend. And she knew his heart was good. And she vowed then that she would save him, that she would find whoever lead his heart astray and avenge the heartbreak they'd caused. Because Majoume wouldn't betray Academia, betray her, without poison being whispered in her ear. She'd bring them paradise, and then she'd be together with all her friends again.

Ryou, Majoume, Mizawa, her brother. They'd all be together again.

But, right now, looking at the orders on her duel disk she feels the doubt start to sink in, and for the first time in all the years since her best friend had fled, she thinks maybe she had been the one that was wrong.

' **Yuri has turned traitor. Eliminate him**.'

* * *

When Jack Atlas had asked his bodyguard to get rid of the Earthbound cards that mysteriously appeared in his room, he had been under the assumption the man would put them through a shredder and be done with them for good. He had, rightfully, not assumed that he hadn’t needed to elaborate much more than that.

He had not, for example, thought that his own bodyguard would hand the cards over to the head of security.

Jack rubs his temples, trying to rid himself of the massive headache building beneath his skull. It’s been days since the mysterious tattoo inked it’s way across his forearm, and ever since he’s been hearing two different dragons snapping at each other in his head. 

It’s madness, because duel monsters aren’t alive, they don’t speak. It’s all just holograms and showboating. But here he is, with his heart thrumming to a song that’s been playing on repeat in his mind, and two territorial beasts fighting over the right to claim him as theirs. And it was very, very, irksome. 

“ _Shut up_.” He hisses beneath his breath, pinching his eyes closed. Between the dragons and the oh-so-esteemed head of security dribbling on behind the computer screen, he’s lost all his patience with either. The dragons, at least, quite down. 

Roget, however, paused, honestly startled by Jack’s ill temper. “Pardon?”

“I told you to get rid of them.” Jack growls, because now the two dragons are grumbling in the back of his head like pouting children. He cracks open his eyes, violet orbs glaring fiercely at the screen, “I told you they were dangerous and unstable. I want them gone.”

“We found a suitable duelist for them, worry not.” Roget promises, brushing off his warnings. And Jack can do nothing but try to drown his irritation again. He’s been at this for far too long, and his ability to care about whatever happens to Roget’s foolish lackey is rapidly declining. Roget wants to die? Fine. Jack tried, he really did, and if he has to put down the man later because he was foolish enough to ignore his warning then so be it. He tried his damnedest.

“If you insist on being so foolish, so be it. But do not say I didn’t warn you.” He snaps, shutting off communications immediately. He’s no longer willing to deal with this headache, and he has far more important things to do than pretend to be polite to this full. The screen turns black in a second, and Roget doesn’t have time to even get another word out. 

The blonde sights, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face. 

And, because he can’t get a break, he can feel the dragons nudging his mind. He doesn’t know how, considering they’re nothing but spirits linked to him through some sort of mental bond, but they do it. And they don’t even have to make it clear what they want. He already knows. The same thing they’ve wanted for days. 

_‘Find us._ ’

“I’ve looked everywhere.” Jack growls, slumped back against his chair. “Ushio and Mikage have searched everywhere, but we can’t find anything.”

It would probably help if he had more idea just what he was looking for. There are too many dragon cards out there to know what other dragons he needs to find, and he doesn’t know anything about the people he knows he needs to find other than knowing that they may have been marked as well by this mysterious tattoo. Which, by the way, wasn’t exactly easy to search without looking like a madman. Anyone that would have been marked would have hid said mark if they were any sort of intelligent. And it wasn’t something he could casually announce.

“I was magically marked with this tattoo, find someone else that was also marked with it.” Is an insane sentence that would get him locked in a cell. The only reasons Mikage and Ushio even believed him was because they saw it happen with their own eyes.

And then Stardust Dragon wanted him to find someone that apparently no longer even existed. 

How was he even supposed to do that? 

Jack rubs his eyes, standing up and walking away from the desk. He doesn’t have time to dwattle, not when he’s running out of it. He doesn’t know how or why he’s running out of time, but he knows he has to go. That he has to find them now. He has to...to…

‘ _Follow us_.’

“How?” He growls, peering open his eyes again to find his arm glowing, red light falling all over the white walls. The dragons have a lot of demands, and even more possessiveness, but they have startlingly little answers for him. He would love nothing more than to follow their lead and find whoever it is they want him to find. But there’s nothing helpful to be found in the dragon’s advice, and it only makes his stress and the now neverending headache worse.

Bless Mikage and Ushio, they’ve been far more helpful than these dragons. 

Growling again, Jack makes his way out of the apartment. He’s already running late for his appointment thanks to that fool Roget, and if he misses his chance to get pain pills to deal with this new persistent reality then he’s going to end up in prison for murdering the head of security with his Duel Runner. 

He stomps down the hallway bitterly, knowing his temper is a raging storm. He briefly feels sorry for anyone that walks past him once he descends the elevator, but then his head throbs and he finds himself no longer caring. He jabs the button with his finger, waiting with a tapping foot for the elevator to ding open. Then he storms inside, waiting impatiently for it to descend. 

The elevator stops no less than three times on the way down, and no one is unwise enough to enter once they set eyes on him, so at least he’s left in peace. Once he’s reached the bottom floor he sweeps out of the metal room, marching towards the exit, not caring for anything or anyone else he exits the building.

Marching the streets is insufferable. It always is, but he manages, he has to. He’ll likely have bad PR from ignoring all the insufferable Tops and their entitlement, but he really couldn’t give less of a damn if he tried right now. His whole body almost feels aching and sore, and he wants nothing more than to burn the world if only to make the dragons shut up. But they’re still persistent in his mind, and if he ignores them for too long then they pay attention to each other, and that’s even worse because it’s usually them fighting of which one of them gets his attention. Because Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon are awful and he’s beginning to hate them.

“How did Yusei deal with you?” He growls, rubbing his temple again.

Then he pauses, realizing what he’d asked. His body is still aching, and his head is still throbbing, and he’s standing in the middle of the street and late for his appointment, but he feels…

“Yusei…” He tests the name. Then, to his horror, he finds the name slipping from his mind right after he said it, fading from his memory almost instantly. So he grasps on to it, repeating it over and over and over, “ _Yusei, Yusei, Yusei, Yusei, Yu_ -”

Who was he? Jack can’t focus, because if he does he’ll stop repeating the name, and the moment he does he’ll forget again. So he has to keep going, he has to…he hast to keep going. Forever. Before he forgets. He can't forget. He can't let himself forget. He has to find a pen, he has to write the name down so it's real. He has to...

Before he realizes it, he’s at the doctor’s office, walking in the room. A nurse greets him, and it breaks the chain. The name slips from his lips, and he forgets.

That was his _brother’s_ name.

He growls, punching the wall in frustration. This scars the nurse, who jumps, the poor thing having no idea why he’d done such a thing. But Jack is too distracted to properly apologize. But neither does he want to scare her, so he places both hands against the wall and turns to face it, leaning his forehead against it and trying to think.

What was the name he was just saying? What was the name? 

That was his _brother’s_ name! What _was_ it?

“Mr. Atlas? Are you alright?”

The name is like bells in his ears, and his heart lurches as he hears it. His eyes widen, and he turns around to meet destiny.

Violet eyes met brown, and both eyes widened as they felt a connection linking them. The dragons roar in his mind, and this time it’s joined by a third dragon. Jack studies the woman, the doctor, and suddenly he knows why he chose this office. It was destiny. Destiny lead him here, and it will lead him home.

“ _I found you_.” He breaths, forcing himself to stand up straight, “Aki, do you remember me? Because I’m starting to remember you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba screws the rules in this and every other universe he's ever been in. And when he has latent shadow powers that actually brings the monsters to life and doesn't have the limitations of the Action Duels and their pesky "rules of the game" he's not going to do something as petty as "hold himself back and give people a fair chance to defend themselves". Especially with what he has on the line. 
> 
> Kaiba is not a fair player. Jerk. Shadow powers is totally cheating you asshole. 
> 
> Oh! Look! Asuka! Hi Asuka! Are you having fun? I've missed you! It's so good to see one of my favorite YGO gals around! Welp, I hope you're having fun with your indoctrination, and abuse, and your losing all your friends and loved ones to the cultish military academy you've been forced into! Have fun with your new mission! I'm sure you'll see all your loved ones again soon!
> 
> Oh Jack, you're really not having a good time, are you? Sorry about that honey. I gave you such an impossible mission. Trying to find people who just don't exist anymore is hard, especially when the people giving you the mission aren't being helpful at all. Luckily, you're almost as bad as Kaiba, so your iron will is enough to almost finish the mission anyway.


End file.
